Danny and Dawn Phantom: Season 1
by Vgn Golley
Summary: Danny Fenton and his twin sister Dawn Fenton were just your average ordinary teens until a lab accident turned them half-ghosts! Now, watch as they go on continuous adventures fighting off ghosts and humans alike. Look out world, here comes Danny and Dawn Phantom!
1. Mystery Meat

**Hello, people of fanfiction! Welcome to my first ever Danny Phantom fanfiction story! I had an idea to do a story like this for years, but I never had the guts to do it, until now...anyway, I don't own anything, except for my OC'S**

**NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

"So, Danny, Dawn, you and your little friends want to hunt some ghosts?" A tall man asked as he smiled proudly at the group of kids sitting before him. The tall man has a bulky build with black hair that has some white in the back and blue eyes. He wears an orange jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. His name is Jack Fenton.

"Uh, actually, Dad? I want to be an astronaut." A 14-year-old boy replied as he rubbed his neck nervously. The young teen has spikey back hair with baby blue eyes, pale skin, and small dimples. He wears a white T-shirt with a thin red collar, red cuffs, and a red oval in the middle, light blue jeans, and red/white sneakers. His name is Daniel Fenton, but he prefers to be called Danny.

"And, I want to be an inventor like you guys...you know minus the whole hunting ghosts thing." A 14-year-old girl awkwardly says as she smiled at her father. The young girl has spikey black hair that reaches to her waist, violet eyes, pale skin, and small dimples. She wears a red long sleeve shirt with black jeans and white Adidas. Her name is Dawn Fenton.

"Sorry, Mr. Fenton. I was into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like cellphones." A goth girl says while shrugging as she had a bored look on her face.

The goth girl has violet eyes with fair skin, purple lipstick, and short black hair with a small ponytail at the top that is held together by a green hair tie. She wears a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center. Her lower body consists of a black striped skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings, and black combat boots. She also wears a pair of black bracelets around both of her wrists and a black choker. Her name is Samantha Manson, but she prefers to be called Sam.

"Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal." A young teen says with a scoff as the others rolled their eyes. The young teen has short black hair with brown skin, turquoise eyes, and black glasses. He wears a long-sleeve yellow shirt, green cargo pants with a black belt, brown boots, and also wears a red beret. His name is Tucker Foley.

"I don't mind being a ghost hunter, Mr. Fenton. As long as it doesn't interfere with my dream of becoming a journalist." A teenage boy says as the other teens gave him looks that says 'Don't encourage him', which he responded with a lazy shrug. The young teen has red curly hair that reaches to his neck, blue eyes, and fair skin. He wears a green shirt with a black jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes. His name is Lucas Morse.

"Well, if you do want to hunt ghosts, there are a few things you need to learn," Jack says while turning to mess with some lab equipment as the kids slumped onto their seats in sheer boredom.

"You just had to give him some attention, didn't you?" Danny asked while mildly glaring at Lucas as the boy shrugs.

"Hey, man, he was going to teach us anyway, so I might as well get invested."

"He does have a point, Danny," Dawn says.

"Yeah, I guess," Danny says before sitting straight up as he felt a shiver crawl up his spine, and a blue mist flew out of his mouth.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dawn asked worriedly, before gasping as she felt a warm feeling generating from her stomach and a puff of blue smoke flew out of her mouth. "Oh, no. Not again." Dawn says as she glanced at the Fenton Portal, and much to her shock, the doors were opening!

"This isn't good," Danny says as two ectopuses flew out of the portal and grabbed Sam, Tucker, and Lucas around their mouths as they lifted them up from their chairs.

"True, I've never seen a ghost, but when I do, I'll be prepared," Jack says, oblivious to what was happening behind him as the twins stared at the ghosts in fear/shock.

"And so will you. Whether you want to be or not." The twins suddenly gained determined looks as they jumped off-screen, and two flashes of light occurred as various fighting noises could be heard.

"It all starts with your equipment," Jack says, holding up a thermos as an ectopus flies right past him.

"Sam, Tucker, Lucas, this is the Fenton Thermos," Jack says, turning around just as Sam, Tucker, and Lucas appeared as they were flung back into their seats. Jack hands the thermos to Sam as the kids stared at it, puzzled.

"It's supposed to trap ghosts, but since it doesn't work, yet it's just a thermos. A thermos with the word "Fenton" in front of it!" Jack says enthusiastically as the two ectopuses flew past him, looking defeated and dizzy as they decided to make a tactical retreat and flew back into the portal.

Two white lights flashes off-screen as Danny and Dawn stood in fighting stances before leaping back into their seats as Jack turns to the now-closed portal.

"And _that_? That is the Fenton Portal. It releases ghosts into our world, whether I want it to or not. And someday, I'll figure out how that works too. Now, who wants to hunt some ghosts?" Sam, Lucas, and Tucker trembled in fear as Danny and Dawn sunk into their seats, panting heavily from the intense battle. "You kids, look at you! You're too excited to speak! So I'll just go on speaking. I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods. Don't exactly remember where, but I do remember I wanted a pony." Jack rambled as Sam, Lucas, and Tucker looks at the twins as Danny hands his head in embarrassment while Dawn was too tired to care.

* * *

**Theme Song**

**(They're Phantoms)**

**(Danny and Dawn Phantom, Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)**

**Young, Danny and Dawn Fenton were just 14, **

**When their parents build a very strange machine.**

**It was designed to view a world unseen.**

**(They're going to catch em all 'cause their Danny and Dawn Phantom!)**

**When it didn't quite work, they're folks they just quit,**

**But then the twins took a look inside of it,**

**There was a great big flash, everything just changed,**

**They're molecules got all rearranged!**

**(Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)**

**When they first woke up, they realized,**

**They had snow-white hair's, and glowin' green/blue eyes!**

**They can walk through walls, disappear, and fly!**

**They're much more unique than any other guys.**

**And it was then that they knew what they had to do,**

**They had to stop all the ghost that was comin' through,**

**They're here to fight for me, and you!**

**They're going to catch 'em all, 'cause they're Danny and Dawn Phantom,**

**Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause they're Danny and Dawn Phantom,**

**Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause they're Danny and Dawn Phantom!**

**Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause they're Danny and Dawn Phantom!**

**End of Theme Song**

* * *

The next morning we cue to Fenton Works, where we see a middle-aged woman putting some final touches on a new invention as she used a blowtorch. The middle-aged woman has a curvy figure with violet eyes, shoulder-length auburn hair, and deep red lipstick. Her clothes consist of a blue rubber jumpsuit that has a hood with black lab googles and red lenses, long black gloves, and boots. Her name is Maddie Fenton.

Pulling up her hood, Maddie continued working on her invention. Not seeming to notice a 16-year-old girl glancing up from her book titled "Surviving Adolescence Through Therapy" as she looked at the woman with annoyance before going back to her reading. The 16-year-old girl has long auburn hair that reaches down to her hips, blue eyes, and slim figure. Her outfit consists of an aqua headband, a black long-sleeve V-neck shirt, aqua pants, and a pair of simple black flats. Her name is Jasmine Fenton, but she prefers to be called Jazz.

The twins were busy eating their breakfast as Danny lifts a spoon full of cereal to his mouth when suddenly his arm went intangible, and his spoon was dropped to his bowl. Confused, Danny looks at his hand and panics as he hid it under the table, hoping his family didn't notice. Dawn grabs a glass full of juice as she was about to drink it when suddenly her hand turns invisible, causing her to freak out as she drops the glass and it shatters against the floor. Alerting her family as she gave them a nervous smile.

"Uh, sorry. I'll clean that up." Dawn says, hiding her invisible hand behind her back as she went under the table to clean up the mess. Shrugging at her daughter's strange behavior, Maddie turns off her blowtorch and smiles.

"Okay, two more days, and it's done!"

"What did you say? It's done?" Jack asked, suddenly appearing behind her as he grabbed the device. "The Fenton Finder is done!" Jack says while holding the device dramatically as Maddie rolled her eyes amusedly at her husband's fanfare. "This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts."

"It uses what to track _what_?" Danny worriedly asked as Dawn stood up, already finished with cleaning up the mess as she heard what her father said and was worried as well.

_"Welcome to the Fenton Finder. Two ghosts are nearby. Walk forward." _The Fenton Finder says as the twins walked away from the invention, and their parents moved closer towards them. The twins were backed into a wall as Danny pulled Dawn behind him, and their parents approached them with the Fenton Finder beeping loudly.

_"Ghosts located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder. Have a nice day." _Danny and Dawn gave them weak smiles as their parents stared at their device confusedly.

"What? Oh, that can't be right." Jack says as Danny and Dawn's whole body turned invisible before turning visible. The twins stared at each other, having a silent conversation through their twin telepathy **(Not an actual ghost power, I might add, it just something they can do as twins.) **and nodded as Danny stepped forward.

"Actually...I need to tell you guys something." Danny says as Dawn steps forward, and grabbed his hand.

"We both do," Dawn says as Danny smiled at her and was about to speak up when suddenly Jazz interrupted them.

"That's not all you need, guys." Jazz says as she walks over to where her parents and the twins were standing. "You both need _guidance_ and _parents_ who can provide it." She says as Maddie shakes her head.

"Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only-"

"Sixteen. Biologically!" Jazz says as Dawn gave Danny a look, and he nodded as they started to back away. "But psychologically, I'm an adult! And I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts pollute the mind of these impressionable little children!" Jazz says, pulling her siblings back into a hug as they gave her strange looks. "Come, you abused, unwanted wretches. I'll drive you both to school." Jazz says as she glares at her parents before walking off with the twins as Maddie gave Jazz a suspicious look.

"Huh. That's weird. Jasmine _never_ offers to drive the twins to school."

"That can only mean one thing. That's not our daughter; that's a ghost. Danny, Dawn, no! It's a trap!" Jack screams as he runs off, with his wife following him.

* * *

We cue to Casper High, where we see the twins and their friends walking up the staircase as they were in their lunch break.

"I think we should tell them," Danny told his friends as Dawn nodded.

"They are our parents. Maybe they will understand." She says as Sam scoffs.

"Parents will _never_ understand. No matter how many times you tell them, they will never listen! WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM?!" Sam screams into the air as her friends gave her awkward looks.

"...Sam, I-I'm talking about our powers, our problems." Danny says as Sam blinks.

"Oh, right. Me too." Sam says, embarrassed as Dawn placed her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Hey, if you ever need someone to talk to, you know I'm always here, right?" Dawn asked with a worried look as Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Dawn." Sam says as she smiled at her friend, who smiled back.

"Anyway, it's been a month since the accident, and we still have barely any control!" Danny says as Dawn smirked.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm controlling my powers just fine. You know minus the whole turning invisible thing, I suppose." Dawn says while leaning against the janitor's closet as she accidentally turns intangible and phases through the door. The group winced as loud crashes were heard as Lucas hesitantly opens to reveal a very wet and grumpy Dawn. "I stand corrected."

"See, that's what I mean! If somebody catches us doing stuff like this, we go from geeks to freaks around here!" Danny says, not noticing that he was sinking to the floor as Dawn and their friend's watches.

"Kinda like what you're doing right now?" Tucker asked with a raised eyebrow as Danny looks down and yelps as Sam and Tucker grabbed him by his arms and pulled him up as his lower half turned tangible.

"Gosh darn it!" Danny cursed as he walks away, and the others followed him. "If our dad can invent something that accidentally made us half-ghosts, then why can't he invent something that turns us back to normal?" Danny asked with a depressed look as he turns invisible and phases through the snack machine without paying attention as he turns tangible again.

"Turn us back to normal? But I don't want to get rid of my powers." Dawn says, drying herself off as she raced after her brother. "I just don't want our parents to hunt us and rip us apart molecule by molecule," Dawn says while imitating her father as the rest catch up. "I mean, look at what you just did, Danny. You just walked through that vending machine without even noticing, I mean how awesome is that?" Dawn asked excitedly, but her brother didn't share her enthusiasm as he was still depressed.

"Danny, Dawn is right, your powers make you unique. Unique is _good_! That's why I'm an ultra recycle-vegetarian." Sam proudly says as Tucker gave her a blank look.

"Which means what?"

"It means she doesn't eat anything with a face on it," Lucas answered as Tucker rolls his eyes.

"Oh, who cares about that stuff? Guys, two words: meat connoisseur." Tucker sniffs the air around his friends as they gave him weird looks. "Last night, you two had sloppy joes, and Lucas had meatloaf."

"Nice," Lucas says, mildly impressed as he shared a fist bump with Tucker.

"Impressive." Danny agreed.

"Gross, but cool," Dawn says as Tucker smirked proudly.

"Meat heightens the senses, and my all-meat streak is fourteen years strong."

"...And it's about to end. The school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down." Sam says with a proud smile as Tucker's eyes widen.

"Wait...what did you do?" Tucker asked worriedly, but he wasn't the only one as the others were worried as well. Whenever Sam gets an idea, it usually leads to them getting in trouble. And it was proven right as they walked into the school cafeteria and saw a big banner that says 'Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian Week'. Curious, the teens walked over to the cafeteria line as the lunch lady gives them what looks like grass on a bun...I'm not even joking.

"What is this? Grass on a bun?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"This can't be healthy to eat," Lucas says.

"I really wished mom packed me some lunch today," Dawn says as Danny stared at her, surprised. "Hey, it's a lot better than eating this," Dawn says defensively.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Tucker screams dramatically to Sam, who smirked.

"Tucker, it's time for a change."

We then cut back to Fenton Works, where see an old female ghost, dressed in lunch lady garb, walking out of the Fenton Ghost Portal as she looks around curiously.

"Ooh! Somebody changed the menu!" The Lunch Lady ghost says as she slowly levitated into the air and phases out through the basement's ceiling.

"Maybe this is a bad idea," Maddie says to her husband as they were working on a new invention in the lab. Oblivious to the ghost that appeared out of the portal...even though they could've clearly heard her a few seconds ago, but I digress.

"No, it's perfect," Jack says, holding up a device that resembles a vacuum cleaner. "When Jazz gets home, we suck the ghost out of her with the Fenton Xtractor!"

"But what if Jazz isn't a ghost? What if we accidentally hurt her?" Maddie asked, being the only sensible one out of the two, but Jack brushes off her concern.

"Maddie, the Fenton Xtractor doesn't hurt humans...unless it gets in your hair," Jack says as he turns on the machine, and the suction rips out most of his hair. "Aah!...see?" Jack says calmly as his wife gave him a concerned look.

Back at Casper High, we see Danny poking the grass on the bun with his spoon as he debated whether or not he should eat it. Dawn stared at her lunch before sliding it away as her stomach grumbles, and she groans. Lucas reluctantly took a bite out of his sandwich, and immediately threw it up as it literally feels like eating grass from out of the ground.

"Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?" Danny asked as Sam smiled and was about to answer when suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Ah, Miss Manson. The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria." An overweight man says to Sam, who smiled. The out of shape man is middle-aged with green eyes, a bald head, and a goatee. He wears a light blue short-sleeved dress shirt with a black tie, gray slacks, and black shoes. His name is Mr. Lancer, and he's the twin's teacher/vice-principal.

"Thank you, Mr. Lancer," Sam says as Tucker's eyes suddenly widen.

"Meat, near," Tucker says, gaining his friend's attention as he begins sniffing the air like a dog.

"Where is it, boy? Where's the meat?" Lucas asked Tucker as he suddenly appeared beside him, desperate to get a good lunch. Tucker looks up at Lancer and sniffs him as he glared at him.

"No, no. The rumors about the new all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue." Mr. Lancer says while backing away as he pulls out a toothpick and uses it as he gave Sam a thumbs up. "Thanks again." He says with a fake smile as he left.

"Yeah, thanks again for making us eat garbage, Sam," Tucker says with a glare as Sam rolls her eyes.

"It's not garbage. It's recyclable organic matter."

"It's garbage." The boys say as Sam turned to Dawn.

"Dawn, what do you think?" She asked her best friend, who gave her a nervous look as she smiled awkwardly.

"Well, I don't want to be mean or anything, but I do have to agree with the boys. Not with the garbage thing, mind you. It's fine if you want to change the menu so that other people can try new things, but getting rid of the meat was a little bit too excessive. Not everyone can be an ultra recycle-vegetarian like you can." At first, Sam frowned, but then after thinking about it carefully, maybe her friend does have a point. Who was she to push her beliefs onto others? Before she could respond, Danny and Dawn suddenly gasped as their ghost senses went off, and they gained alarmed looks.

"Uh, guys? We got a problem." He says before yelping as a handful of mud suddenly lands on his head.

"FENTON!"

"Make that two problems," Dawn says with a frown as a tall blonde jock approached them with a plate of mud in his hands. The tall jock is a very muscular teenage boy with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a red/white letterman jacket with a black T-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and white shoes. His name is Dash Baxter. Danny, and surprisingly Dawn's resident bully.

"I ordered three mud pies. Do you know what they gave me? Three _mud_ pies. With mud. From the ground! All because of _your_ girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!/I'm not his girlfriend!" Danny and Sam both say as Dash grabbed Danny by his shirt and lifts him a few inches off the ground.

"These are the best years of my life! After high school, it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud?!"

"At least he's realistic," Tucker says to Lucas as the other boy nodded.

"Actually, its topsoil." Sam corrected Dash, who rolled his eyes.

"Whatever!" Dash yelled as he tossed Danny at the table. Dash then walks over and shoves a plate of mud towards his face. "Eat it! _All_ of it!" He demanded as Dawn got angry and stood up.

"Hey! You can't make him do that!" Dawn yells as Dash glares at her.

"Oh, yeah? And, who's going to stop me? You?" Dash says, before laughing as Dawn glares at him, and Lucas came in between them.

"Dawn, stop! You know Dash isn't above beating up girls."

"Hey, I believe in equal bullying," Dash says with a shrug.

"But-" Dawn says before shutting up as Danny gave her a pleading look, causing her to sigh as she sat down. Satisfied, Dash grabs a spoon full of mud and points it at Danny's face.

"Eat it." He commanded as Danny grabbed the spoon and was about to eat when his ghost sense flared up, and his spoon was suddenly frozen.

Dawn was confused about how his spoon got frozen until her own ghost sense flared up as she looks around, and saw a ghost that resembles a lunch lady floating behind the lunch counter. The twins shared a look before nodding as Dawn grabbed the plate full of mud, and tossed it at Dash's face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Dawn yells as chaos ensues, and soon enough, every other student started throwing their food, and the cafeteria quickly became a warzone. The group begins to crawl away as Danny and Dawn turned around and saw an angry Dash glaring at them.

"You're going to pay for this, Fenton's!" He says before yelping as he was hit in the head again with mud by Lucas.

"That guy talks way too much," Lucas says as Dawn giggles, and he smiled at her. The group manages to crawl out of the cafeteria door as Danny, Tucker, and Dawn peek their heads in and saw the Lunch lady ghost looking around with an innocent look on her face.

"Huh. Shouldn't be so bad." Tucker says as the group walked into the kitchen. "She looks a little like my grandmother."

"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" Danny says.

"Danny, don't be rude." Dawn scolded her sibling as Lunch Lady notices them.

"Hello, children. Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone changed the menu?"

Without hesitating, Tucker points at Sam.

"Yeah, she did."

"...YOU CHANGED THE MENU!?" The teens gasped in fright as the Lunch Lady Ghost innocent demeanor instantly evaporated, and she becomes considerably angry as her white hair went up in flames. "THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS!" She roars with her eyes flashing red as green flames surrounded her like a hurricane.

"Get behind us!" The twins yelled as their friends promptly jump behind Danny and Dawn.

"Wow. I feel safe." Sam says sarcastically as the twins ignored her and glared up at the angry ghost with fierce determination.

"I'm going ghost!"

Danny yells as he raises his hands, and a white/blue ring appeared over his waist as it travels up his body vertically, and changed him into his ghost form. Danny now has snow-white hair with glowing green eyes, tan skin, and a faint white aura that covers his entire body. He wears a black jumpsuit with white boots, a white collar, a white belt, and white forearm-length gloves. He also wears a long white cape that reaches to his feet.

"Phantom Up!"

Dawn yelled as she raises her hands, and a white/blue ring appeared as it travels across her body horizontally, and changed her into her ghost form. Dawn now has snow-white hair with glowing blue eyes, tan skin, and a faint white aura that covers her entire body. She wears a white jumpsuit with black boots, a black collar, a black belt, and black arm-length gloves. She also wears a short black cape that reaches to her waist.

With their transformations now complete, the Phantom twins were now ready to face their ghostly enemy as they leaped into the air and flew in front of the enraged ghost.

"We...command you to...go away!" Danny says, a little unsure as Dawn facepalmed.

"This is our first major battle, and that's the first thing you say!" Dawn screamed as Danny glares at her.

"Give me a break! It's hard to come up with a one-liner when theirs an angry ghost waiting to kill you!" Danny yells as Lunch Lady uses her telekinesis to levitate a plate of dishes from the sink and tossed them at the twins.

Danny and Dawn gasped as they closed their eyes and turned intangible as the dishes flew right passed them and crashed against the wall. They returned to normal as they glanced at the broken dishes before looking at each other as they smiled at their little accomplishment.

Lunch Lady blinks in surprise, before growling as she raised her hands, which were glowing bright green and levitated more dishes as she throws them at Sam, Lucas, and Tucker. Acting quickly, the twins morphed their legs into their ghostly tails as Dawn flew in front of Sam and caught all of the dishes into a neat stack, while Danny did the same with Tucker as he grabs a few in his mouth.

The twins then used their ghostly tails to grab the stack of dishes heading straight towards Lucas as he, Sam, and Tucker smiled at the siblings in gratitude. The twins then flew off as they put the dishes back into the counter, and Danny pulls one out from his mouth.

"Well, if this superhero thing doesn't work out, we can have excellent careers as busboys," Danny dryly says as Dawn looks into the reflection of the plate, and gasped.

"No time to be looking for future careers, Danny. We got incoming!" Dawn says as the stoves suddenly sprang into life and breathed green fire!

"I CONTROL LUNCH! LUNCH IS SACRED! LUNCH HAS RULES!" Lunch Lady screams before suddenly going calm as she pulls out a slice of cake. "Anybody want a piece of cake?" She asked as Sam, Tucker, and Lucas nod their heads in shock. "TOO BAD! CHILDREN WHO CHANGE _MY_ MENU DO NOT GET DESSERT!" Lunch Lady screams as she phases up out through the ceiling, and the stoves breathed fire at the teens. The kids dodge the line of fire, but Dawn couldn't react in time and got hit in the face.

"Dawn!" Danny screamed, worried for his sister as she recovered in midair. "Are you okay?" He asked as Dawn groans and held her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She says before blinking. "Huh, weird. That didn't hurt as much. Heck, I didn't even felt any heat from that attack."

"Really?" Danny says, checking her over as he noticed that while her face was covered in soot, she didn't suffer any burns. "Huh, weird. I guess your fire-proof. I wonder why?"

"New ghost power, I guess," Dawn says with a shrug as the panic screaming from their friends snapped them out of their conversation as they looked down and noticed that the stoves had cornered their friends.

Sam and others trembled in fear as the stoves laughed manically and jumped at them just as the twins appeared as they grabbed their friends and turned the entire group intangible. The humans stared at their transparent bodies in shock/awe as the Phantom twins flew them through the wall, and the stoves crashed against the wall as they were reverted back to normal. The group of teens turned tangible again and rolled out into the middle of the hallway as the ghostly teens stoop up and stared at their hands in surprise/awe.

"Hey! It worked!"

"New ghost power, awesome!" Dawn cheered as she and Danny high-five each other.

"Wow, that felt...weird," Lucas says Tucker nodded numbly.

"It's that what I get for thinking like an individual?" Sam asked, annoyed as a loud crash was heard, and the ground shook violently as the lights went out. The twins shivered from the paranormal pressure they were sensing as school supplies begin flying out of the lockers and swirled around Lunch Lady, who looks positively livid. Tucker's eyes suddenly widen as he sniffs the air.

"Steak...rib-eye..." Tucker says as various meat products flew right past him. "No, porterhouse! Medium-rare!" Tucker says as the meat products begin attaching themselves to Lunch Lady's body until she is completely covered and transformed into a giant meat monster! The young teens stared up at the meat monstrosity in fear as she glared down at them with her haunting red eyes. "But where did they came from...Lancer!" Tucker exclaims while looking behind him as a piece of paper hits his face.

"Esteemed Casper High faculty," Lancer says to his co-workers in the teacher's lounge as he stood in front of a table covered with a tablecloth. "I present your all-steak buffet." Lancer pulls off the tablecloth covering the supposed buffet, but the meat was gone! The staff members gasped at the sight as Lancer realizes something was wrong and looks at the table in shock. The shock quickly turned into anger as he slams his hands on the table and nearly broke it into two as he yelled to the heavens. "PARADISE LOST!"

Back in the hallway, Lucas gave Tucker an annoyed look as the boy was busy trying to take out the piece of paper from his face.

"Tucker, we got bigger problems now, buddy," Lucas says as Lunch Lady sneers at them.

"Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!" The ghost suddenly loses her rage and goes back into her "innocent Lunch Lady Mode," as she held a cookie in her hand. "Cookie?" She politely asked as Sam shakes her head. The ghost seemed surprised as she was turned down for a split second before reverting to "Evil Lunch Lady mode" as she raises her clawed hand to attack Sam. "THEN PERISH!"

"Forget it!" Danny and Dawn yelled as they slide backward towards Sam, surprising her a bit as Danny held her back protectively. "The only thing that has an expiration date here is you!" Danny says as Dawn smirked.

"Now that is a good quip!" Dawn yells as she and her brother raised their fist to attack when suddenly a flash of light occurred and they accidentally reverted back into their human forms.

"Whoops! We did not mean to do that." The twins say sheepishly.

"Well, change back before-" Lucas yelled, before being interrupted by Lunch Lady as she backhanded the twins into Tucker and they were sent flying to the lockers. Lunch Lady grins as she grabs Sam and flies down the hallway.

"Sam!" Danny yells worriedly as the teens recovered.

"I'll go after her!" Lucas screams as he runs off.

"Come on! Change back! We need to go!" Tucker says as the twins nodded and were about to transform when suddenly Mr. Lancer appeared as he grabs the trio and lifts them off the ground.

"You three aren't going anywhere." He says as Dash, still covered in mud, is standing behind him as he smirked in victory.

"Told ya you'd pay, Fenton's!" Dash says as Danny and Dawn groaned.

* * *

Dawn sighed as she sat between Danny and Tucker in Lancer's office. Their teacher was busy sorting through some files, while Dash leaned against the wall, pleased with himself.

"Tucker Foley," Lancer says while pulling out his file as he reads it. "Chronic tardiness, talking in class, was caught peeking into the girl's locker room."

Tucker smiles slyly before yelping in pain as Dawn whacks him in the head while blushing heavily.

"Daniel Fenton. Thirty-four dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life from handling all fragile school property."

Danny winced as he remembered his powers going haywire every time he tried to pick up a beaker. His parents had to pay a lot of money for all of the damages he unintentionally caused.

"Dawn Fenton. Temporarily suspended from school for blowing up two classrooms, banned for life from shop class." Lancer says with an irritated tone as he glared at Dawn.

Dawn nervously laughs as she remembered that she was testing out one of her new inventions, but then her hand went intangible, and her machine fell on the floor. It caused a big explosion that thankfully didn't kill anybody, but got her in a lot of trouble with her parents.

"But no severe mischief before today. So, tell me..." Mr. Lancer says before slamming the files on his desk as the teens flinched. "WHY DID THE THREE OF YOU CONSPIRE TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL'S CAFETERIA!?"

"Dash started it!" Danny defensively says as Dawn nodded.

"Yeah, he threw-"

"Four touchdown passes in the last game is thereby exempt from scorn." Mr. Lancer says, interrupting Dawn as Dash gave them a smug look. "You three, however, are not." He says as Danny and Tucker sighed while Dawn frowns.

"But that's favoritism!" Dawn yells as she stands up, not noticing the boys waving at her to stop. "Dash was the one who started it! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have-"

"Enough, Mrs. Fenton! Unless you want a harsher punishment, I suggest you sit down." Mr. Lancer says as Dawn glares at him but begrudgingly sat down. "Now, I'll map out your punishment when I return. Mr. Baxter, watch the door." Mr. Lancer says as Dash smirked, and they left the room. Dawn childishly blew a raspberry at them as the boys stood up from their seats.

"We gotta find Sam and Lucas. For some reason, I feel like I got Sam kidnapped." Tucker says as the twins rolled their eyes.

"Maybe because you told the ghost she changed the menu? How about that?" Danny sarcastically says as ringtone rang out.

"Oh, that's me," Dawn says, pulling out her phone as she answered the call. Danny and Tucker patiently waited as Dawn spend a few minutes talking on the phone before hanging up as she turns to the boys. "Lucas called. He said he found the ghost and Sam at the meat storage."

"Then that's where we need to go," The twins transformed into their ghostly forms as they went intangible and grabbed Tucker. Tucker gasped, still not used to turning intangible as they phased through the floor just as Mr. Lancer and Dash showed up.

"Kids, your punishment will be-" Lancer says, before blinking in shock as he realizes that they were gone, and he instantly went angry. "WORSE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE!" The teens phased into the meat storage as they turned tangible again, and Tucker gasped in wonder.

"Sweet mother of mutton!" Tucker happily cried as he went to hug one of the boxes of meat. "I'd dreamed of it, but...I never thought I'd live to see it!" He says as his friends gave him weird looks.

"How is it that we're the ones with the ghost powers," Danny started.

"And, you're the weird kid?" Dawn finished as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Psst! Guys! Over here." A harsh whisper was heard as the teens turned around and saw Lucas hiding behind a box.

"Lucas, did you find Sam?" Danny asked, worried.

"Yeah, I found her being trapped by the ghost in a pile of meat. Check it out." Lucas says as they peered around the corner of the box and saw the Lunch Lady Ghost floating in front of Sam, who was trapped neck-deep in a large pile of meat.

"Okay, that's just gross," Dawn says in disgust as the boys shushed her.

"My dear child...meat is good for kids! It helps them grow and makes them smile! Why won't you eat it?" The Lunch Lady Ghost says while offering Sam a chicken leg as the goth glared at her defiantly.

"We don't _need_ meat! That's a fact!"

"SILENCE!" Lunch Lady screams with the wind blowing around her as she glared at the terrified goth. "You need discipline, manners, respect! You know where that comes from? Meat!" She roars before calming down as she pulls out a fish from out of nowhere. "Chicken? Or fish?"

"Bipolar much," Lucas says as Dawn nodded.

"I know, right?"

"We'll take care of the ghost. You two find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat."

Almost immediately, Tucker pulls out a fork and knife.

"Waaaaaay ahead of you," Tucker says with a grin as Lucas nodded.

"You two do whatever you got to do. We will handle things from here." He says as Danny nodded and turned to Dawn.

"Want to have a crack at her first or should I?" Danny asked his twin.

"How about we both attack her at the same time? I mean, we are twins, we should learn to share." Dawn says with a grin as Danny smirks.

"Sounds fair."

The twins quickly went into action as Danny flew ahead, and throws an uppercut that sends the surprised villain flying into the air. Dawn phases through Danny's body as she turned tangible and threw a mighty dropkick that sends the old ghost flying to a wall. Lunch Lady collapsed on the floor dazed as the twins did a superhero landing with their capes flowing in the air. Sam struggled to break free as the boys arrived to help her, and Tucker started eating the pile of meat.

"I'll have you free in no time, Sam!" He enthusiastically says as Sam frowns in disbelief.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Don't work, I'll get you out," Lucas says as he started digging through the pile of meat while Tucker continued eating. Danny crouched on the ground as he jumps up, and somersaults in the air before preparing to kick the ghost who gave him a blank look as she nonchalantly grabs him by his leg.

"Danny!" Dawn yelled, worried for her brother as Lunch Lady dangles him down in the air.

"Don't you see? This is why you need meat! You're skin and bones!" Lunch Lady bellowed as she threw Danny into the air, and he instinctively went intangible as he fell through the floor.

"No!"

Dawn screamed, her blue eyes furiously glowing as she crouches down and leaps up as she charged at the old ghost. Lunch Lady couldn't react in time as Dawn headbutts her in the stomach and sends her flying across the room. Danny groans as he flew out of the ground and rubs his head as Dawn flew in and hugs him.

"Bro, are you okay?" She asked as Danny nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine-look out!" Danny warned as Dawn turns and gasped in surprise as she noticed that the ghost has recovered from her attack and was even madder than before!

Lunch Lady growls as her hands glowed bright green, and she summons shish-kebabs from a nearby box. Grinning sinisterly, Lunch Lady threw out her hand, and the glowing green shish-kebabs heads straight towards the twins! Acting quickly, Danny splits into two, and the meat passes through the stretched intangible area of his body he created.

Dawn yelped as she raised her hands, which were glowing blue unknown to her, and prayed that she won't be cut into swiss cheese...but nothing happened. Opening her eyes, Dawn gasped in shock as the shish-kebabs floated in front of her while glowing blue. Confused, Dawn looks at her hands as she noticed that they were glowing blue as well. Experimenting, Dawn threw out her hand, and the shish-kebabs changed course as they headed straight towards the food-themed ghost. Lunch Lady yelped as she turned intangible, and the shish-kebabs flew through her harmlessly.

The twins smiled at their new powers as Lunch Lady got angry, and screams as all of the meat flew out of the boxes, and headed straight towards the enraged ghost, including the ones that trapped Sam.

Danny pulled himself back together, and Dawn's stopped glowing blue as the meat swirled around the ghost, and transforms Lunch Lady into her meat form. The meat monster roared out as she stretched out her hand and grabbed the twins.

"Helps on the way, guys!" Tucker screamed fork and knife handy.

Sam and Lucas nodded to each other as they stood alongside Tucker, ready to help out their friends. Lunch Lady was not impressed by their bravery as she sends the twins flying. Danny and Dawn screamed as they turned intangible and phased through a wall. The giant ghost looms over the teens as she roars at them, and their confidence disappeared.

"Run?" Tucker asked his friends as they nodded.

"Run."

The trio yelled as they head for the door, but the ghost sends a pile of meat that blocks their exit and sends them flying. The twins groaned as they phased partly back into the room and sees their friends in danger. The Phantom Twins gained determined looks as they nodded to each other and flew after their friends. Lunch Lady reared back her hand to slam the humans into a paste as Danny flies in and grabs Sam and Tucker while Dawn grabbed Lucas as they went intangible and flew through the wall. Lunch Lady gasped in surprise as she couldn't stop herself in time and splatters against the wall. The teens flew outside as Danny and Dawn both looked really tired and were visibly struggling to stay in the air.

"Hey, are you guys feeling alright? You two look even paler than usual." Lucas says as Sam scoffs.

"Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls, of course, they're going to be exhausted," Sam says as the twins shook their heads.

"What are you talking about? We're not exhausted." Danny says while yawning as Dawn yawned as well.

"Yeah. What gave you that idea...?" Dawn trails off as the twins passed out from exhaustion, and the teens fell on the ground. Danny and Dawn revert back into their human forms as Sam, Tucker, and Lucas looked at them worried.

* * *

Jazz enters her house before pausing as she noticed that the lights were out, and it was eerily quiet.

"Mom? Dad?" Jazz asked puzzled, as the door was suddenly slammed closed and two smoke bombs rolled in front of her, blinding her vision.

"Now, Maddie! I'm moving in! Get my back!" Jack's voice rang out in the smoke as Jazz shrikes.

The smoke clears out to show Jazz staring at her parents with an irritated look as they grabbed on to her legs, and the Fenton Xtractor was attached to her hair. Maddie and Jack sheepishly let's go as Jazz walks off, mumbling something about getting new parents. The door was suddenly flung open as Sam and Tucker walked in, carrying an unconscious Danny in their arms.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, what a school day!" Tucker says as Lucas walked in, carrying an unconscious Dawn in his hands. "Poor Danny and Dawn nodded off, so we figured we'd just carry them all the way home and tuck them into bed without any parental interaction whatsoever." Maddie and Jack eyed them suspiciously as the teens walked up the stairs and went towards Danny and Dawn's shared room.

"Don't get up! We know where to go. Bye!" Sam says as she slams the door shut.

"Hmmm," Jack says while looking up at the ceiling in thought as Maddie sighed.

"Jack, the twins, are not ghosts," Maddie says as Jack nodded.

"You're right," Jack says as he looked over at Jazz, who was trying to get her hair out of the Xtractor as he glares at her in determination. "_Jazz_ is." A few hours later, we see the twins sound asleep on their individual beds until they suddenly woke up as their friends looked down on them.

"Aah! Wha? W-What's going on?" The twins exclaimed, scared and confused as they sat up from their beds.

"You guys passed out. We took you home. You both have been asleep for _four_ days!"

"FOUR DAYS!?" The twins yelled as Tucker chuckled.

"Nah. It's only been a couple hours." He says as Danny lay back down, still shaken as Dawn glared at him.

"If I wasn't so tired, I'll smack you." She says before laying down as Lucas and Sam glared at the techno-geek.

"Knock it off, Tucker. They're stressed enough as it is, you don't need to give them a heart attack." Lucas says as Tucker raised his arms defensively.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood, man. Get off my back."

"This isn't funny, Tucker," Sam says while placing her hands on her hips. "This is the second time today your carelessness almost got them killed." She says as Tucker gave her a shocked look.

"_Me?! _I almost got them killed? The only reason this is happening is because _you_ had to be unique. You had to take the meat away! And I'm going to get it back!"

"Uh, guys?" Lucas says, trying to get their attention, but they ignored him as Tucker storms off.

"You want to change that menu back? YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME TO DO IT!" Sam angrily yelled as she walks out of Danny and Dawn's bedroom and slams the door shut.

"...Okay, that happened. You guys, okay?" He asked his friends as they nodded. "Good. I have to go before I miss dinner, so I will see you two at school." Lucas says as he walks out of the room.

"Danny, do you think everything is going to be okay?" Dawn asked her older twin brother, who sighed.

"I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow. Anyway, get some sleep. We're going to need plenty of sleep if that ghost shows up again." Danny says as Dawn nodded and closed her eyes.

"...Hey, Danny?"

"...Yeah."

"I moved those shish-kebabs with my mind earlier."

"...And?"

"How cool was that?" Dawn says as Danny rolled his eyes amusedly.

"Goodnight, Dawn...but I will admit that was cool." He says as Dawn smiled. "I wonder if I can do that?" Danny asked himself as Dawn yawned.

"Probably. I mean, we are twins. We share everything." She says before going to sleep as Danny yawned.

"Yeah, that we do." He says before going to sleep. The next day at Casper High, we see the twins and Lucas staring at the sight before them in disbelief.

"...Well, it got worse." Danny says with a blank look as two protests were going on. One for meat and the other for veggies.

"Classic Sam, staging a protest," Dawn says with a tired sigh.

"I'm quite surprised Tucker staged a protest as well, but I guess his love for meat will make him do anything," Lucas says as Sam and Tucker appeared glaring at each other.

"You guys put together two protests in one night?" Danny asked in disbelief as Tucker grinned.

"Meat-eaters, Danny. Always ready to fight. And our high-protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly."

"Ultra recycle-vegetarians are always ready to protest. And because we don't have to waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster." Sam says as she and Tucker growled at each other, much to their friend's concern.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand, guys. Can't we just agree that we like certain foods more than others." Dawn says, not wanting to see her best friends fight at each other.

"No choice, girl. You guys are either with me!"

"Or against him!"

"So, whose side are you on?!" They yelled while leaning over their friends as they had panicked looks. Suddenly the wind started blowing, and the sky turns grey as a loud cackle was heard. Danny and Dawn's ghost sense went off as the contents of the meat truck fly out in various directions. The meat swirls around eventually forms to create a gigantic version of the meat monster from yesterday.

"It's lunchtime!" She roared as both groups of protesters ran off in terror.

"Meat! Why have you betrayed me?!" Tucker says dramatically.

"Guys, it's time to put your differences aside! Danny and Dawn need a place to transform!" Lucas screams as Sam and Tucker nodded, and hugged the twins. Covering their transformation from public view as they broke off the hug and the twins flew off, ready to face the ghostly goliath.

"Spike, you have to open up to your parents." Jazz says, talking to a Goth as they sat in a picnic table, far away from all of the chaos. "Be true to yourself _and_ them. Tell them how you feel. I mean, it's not like they're gonna attack you or anything." She says before yelping in surprise as a green net suddenly ensnares her and drags her away.

"I've got her!" Jack says, reeling his daughter in as he and Maddie stood behind some bushes. "And the Fenton Grappler is working like a charm!"

"I don't understand. I made sure to swap the ghost net with a regular one, so why hasn't she phased through the net?" Maddie asked, confused as Jazz got really angry, and stoop up.

"Because I am _not_ a GHOST!" Jazz screams while ripping the net off of her as she glared at her parents. "You've ambushed me, suffocated me with smoke, and worse, I was pulled away from Spike before he had his breakthrough! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"...Eat hot Fenton Thermos, ghost gal!" Jack screams as he pulled out his Fenton Thermos and turned it on...only for nothing to happen. Jazz gave her father an unimpressed look as Jack scrutinizes the thermos.

"Hmm. Damm thing _still_ doesn't work!"

Danny and Dawn gaped at the sight of the 60-foot meat monster as she roars, and swung at them. The twins easily dodge her attacks as Danny remembered the little trick he did back at the meat storage and got an idea. The young hero closed his eyes in concentration as he separated his fist from his body and threw a punch. Danny slowly opened his eyes and watched in amazement as his fist flew in the air. Leaving behind a trail of intangibility as his fist connected to the giant meat monster's face and sends her flying into the air. Danny's new attack was similar to Luffy from One Piece Gum-Gum Pistol attack.

The meat monster crashed-landed on the ground with a loud thud as Danny reattached his arm back into his body, and stared at it in shock. Not believing that move actually worked as he smiled. Dawn smiled proudly at her brother's accomplishment before remembering that she also has a new power to test out as she smirked with her eyes and hands glowing blue. Dawn grunted as she uprooted all of the trees around her and tossed them at the surprised ghost. Lunch Lady eyes widen in disbelief/fear as she was impaled violently, and the force of the telekinetic attack sends her falling to the floor.

"That was awesome!" Lucas exclaimed as Tucker and Sam nodded in agreement.

"They really are getting better," Tucker complimented as the meat monster reforms herself and backhands Danny so hard, that he was sent flying into the air.

"I sure hope he can take a punch!" Sam says.

"Danny!" Dawn screamed as she turned to the monster and growled as her eyes glowed blue. "Big mistake, meathead!" Dawn says as she rushes towards Lunch Lady at high speeds, her body radiating with ghostly blue energy. Likewise, her brother appeared as his body glowed green, and they rammed into the giant meat monster. Causing a tremendous explosion that could be seen from miles. Meanwhile, with Jack, we see him looking at Jazz before smiling as he looks down at the thermos, and frowns. Sighing, Jack made a decision that will not only change his life but his family's lives as well.

"I, Jack Fenton, from this day forth, do hereby turn my back on ghosts," Jack says, surprising his wife and daughter as they did not notice the massive explosion behind them at all. The twins weakly got up from the big crater they made as the Lunch Lady appears and...actually looks concerned?

"Oh, dear! What a mess! Are you both okay?" She asked as Danny rubs his left arm bit while Dawn held her head.

"Yeah. I think so. What about you, Dawn?"

"I'm a little sore, and I have a bit of a headache, but nothing too bad, I guess. I'm thankful we're not dead from that explosion...well, more dead than we already are." Dawn says with a giggle as Danny laughed as well. The Lunch Lady smiled warmly before reverting back to her evil lunch lady mode as her eyes glowed deadly red.

"TOUGH! BECAUSE YOU TWO BEING OKAY IS _NOT_ PART OF MY BALANCED DIET OF DOOM!"

"You're giving me whiplash from all of your mood swings, lady," Dawn says as the meat suddenly pours out of the crater, forming 20 meat creatures as they surrounded our young heroes. Danny and Dawn glanced at each other before smirking as they took on fighting stances.

"Want to have a crack at them first, or should I?" Danny asked as Dawn smirked.

"How about we both attack her at the same time? I mean, we are twins, we should learn to share. 10 for me, 10 for you."

"Sounds fair."

With that said, the twins went into action as Danny jumps off and does a flying kick that slices through 5 of the meat monsters at once before landing back on the ground as the wind blew his cape. Danny then raised his hand, which glowed green as he used his own telekinesis to lift the other five and smashes them to the ground.

Dawn yelled as she pierces through a meat monster's stomach with a mighty punch before kicking another one away. Dawn then separates her arm from her body, like Danny did, as she lassoed 3 meat monsters and swung her arm around as she hits the other five, destroying all of them in the process. Attaching her arm back, Dawn smiled at Danny before frowning as the meat monsters reformed themselves and surrounded our heroes again.

"Wasn't expecting that," Danny says just as the twin's transformation rings appeared as they changed back to normal.

"Or that!" Dawn yelled as the meat monsters grabbed them and flew off.

"And this Thermos can't trap ghosts because ghosts don't exist," Jack says as he tosses the thermos into the air, and it hits Dawn's face before landing on Danny's hands.

"Ow!" Dawn yelped as Danny stared at the thermos and smiled.

"The Fenton Thermos!"

"But how do we get it to work?" Dawn asked as Danny frowned, haven't realized that as the meat monsters grinned and let them go!

"Aaaah!" The twins screamed as they grabbed on to each other and closed their eyes. "Change back! Change back! CHANGE BACK!" They chanted as their eyes glowed green/blue and changed back into their ghostly forms. The meat monsters look surprised, then became furious as they chased after the twins. "Thanks for the thermos!" The twins yelled as they phased through the ground between Jazz and their parents.

"HA! Ghost twins! I was right!" Jack screamed while pointing at a surprised Jazz as they did not notice the pile of meat heading towards them. "You were wrong! Ghost exist! I never doubted for a second!" He says in a sing-song voice as Jazz looked annoyed at him before yelping as a large amount of meat landed on top of her and her family.

The twins phased out of the ground as they confronted The Lunch Lady Ghost with Fenton Thermos in their hands.

"NO! Soup's not on today's menu!" Lunch Lady yelled as the twins glared at her.

"Get with the time's old lady, things change!"

"Yeah, and we're changing the menu permanently!" Danny says as he turned to Dawn and whispered in her ear. "I have an idea. Place your hands on the thermos and fill it with your ghostly energy, I'll do the same."

"Why?" Dawn asked as her big brother smirked.

"Just trust me," Danny says as Dawn nodded, and the twins pull the top off the thermos as they aimed it at Lunch Lady. Danny and Dawn closed their eyes in concentration as their bodies glowed green/blue and powered up the thermos as it released a stream of ghostly cyan energy.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The Lunch Lady screams as the energy stream catches her and sucks her into the thermos. Sighing in relief, the twins revered back into their human forms and put the lid back on the thermos.

"See, I told you it would work," Danny said as Dawn smiled.

"Ditto, big brother." She says as they then ran over to help their friends who were trapped under one of the protest balloons.

"What happened? Where's the ghost?" Sam asked as Danny helps her up.

"My parents have their moments," Danny says as he smiles down at the thermos.

"Lucas, Tucker, are you guys okay?" Dawn asked as Tucker nodded.

"Yeah, we're okay." He says as Lucas steps up.

"Dawn, that was so awesome! You and your brother looked so cool when you captured the ghost!" Lucas says, surprising Dawn a bit as she blushes.

"It was?" Dawn shyly asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, it was really cool! You were so cool!" He said as both teens stared at each other lovingly, not noticing Tucker looked at them a little annoyed.

"Uh, guys. I'm right here, you know?" Tucker says as both teens blinked and blushed as they looked away.

_"Two ghosts directly ahead." _A familiar voice rang out as the twins saw their meat covered parents appear with the Fenton Finder in Jack's hands as Danny hides the thermos behind him. _"You would've to be some sort of idiot to not notice the ghosts directly in front of you." _The Fenton Finder says as Jack and Maddie looked at the twins who smiled weakly.

"Oh, sorry, Dad. You just missed them."

"Yeah, we saw them flying away in that direction," Dawn says while pointing behind her with her thumb.

"After them!" Jack screamed as he and his wife ran off, leaving behind an annoyed Jazz.

"Great. Back to square one." Jazz grumbly says as she walks off, leaving the teens alone.

"So, you're not gonna tell 'em?" Sam asked, surprised as Danny placed his arm around his sister's shoulders.

"Nah. We think we might've finally figured out what these powers are for," Danny says as Dawn nodded.

"Yeah, they make us-" A hand suddenly grabs the twins by their shoulders as their eyes widen in fear, and they glanced upwards at Mr. Lance, who looks absolutely furious at them.

"In a world of trouble."

"...Ah, shit!" The twins cursed as their teacher drags them away.

* * *

A few hours later, we see the gang cleaning up the mess from the protests and ghost attacks as an act of punishment from Mr. Lancer.

"Manson!" Lancer screamed while standing by the dumpster full of rotten meat with a megaphone in his hand. "Pick up that T-bone!"

"With my hands?" Sam groans as Lancer turned to Tucker.

"Foley! Pick up that Turfwich!"

"With my hands?" Tucker says, equally disgusted as Lancer turned to Lucas.

"Morse! Pick up that steak and Turfwich!"

"At least, he's not making me choose which one," Lucas mumbles as he continued cleaning up.

Lancer looks pleased as he leaned against the dumpster and takes a bite out of a turkey leg. Dawn glared at him, angry for punishing her, her brother, and her friends unfairly as Danny stood beside her, sweeping up some meat. Dash was watching him sweep, looking pleased as he laughs.

Danny glares at him as he and his sister shared a look and smirked as they placed their hands on the surface of the dumpster and turned it intangible. The contents of the dumpster phased as it fell on top of Dash and Lancer, trapping them under a big pile of meat.

"Gulliver's Travels, kids get us out!" Lancer screamed as Dash pokes his head out of the pile of meat.

"Yeah, Fenton's a little help!" Dash yells, struggling to get out as Danny and Dawn grinned.

"Whatever you say, Dash."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Lancer."

"Whatever you say." The twins say as they smirked at each other with their eyes glowing green/blue.

* * *

**And, done! I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far, and I can't wait to write the next chapter! **

**Anyway, as always, I will catch you all later.**


	2. Parental Bonding

**Hey guys! Welcome to the second chapter of Danny and Dawn Phantom: Season 1! I hope you guys like the chapter because I've worked really hard on it...Anyway, I don't own anything except for my OC'S.**

**NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

We cue at Fenton Works, where we see Jack and his daughter working on the Fenton lab as Dawn was helping her father repair one of his new inventions. Which seems to resemble a fishing pole as Dawn was using a blow torch to melt two pieces of metal together.

"Almost done with the Fenton Fisher, my little moonshine?" Jack asked his daughter while wearing a soda hat and a fishing vest.

"I should be finished in a few seconds, Dad," Dawn says as she turned off the blowtorch, and gave her dad an annoyed look. "And can you please stop calling me moonshine. I'm getting a little too old for that nickname." Dawn says while blushing embarrassedly at the nickname her dad gave her when she was a child.

"Oh, Dawn, no matter how old you get, you will always be my little moonshine," Jack says with a warm smile as Dawn blinked. Not expecting her dad to say something so sweet as she smiled at him kindly.

"Oh, Daddy," Dawn says as Jack kisses on her forehead before turning around to grab a metal chair. While he was distracted, Dawn swiftly changed into her ghost form and applied a bit of her ghostly energy into the device, before transforming back just as Jack turned around.

"Hey, what was that flash of light?" Jack asked, placing his chair on the ground as Dawn smiled up to him innocently.

"It was nothing," Dawn says before handing him the device. "Here you go, Dad. Good as new," Dawn says as Jack smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Thanks for fixing The Fenton Ghost Fisher for me since your mom wasn't around to help me."

"Anytime," Dawn says as Jack opened the Ghost Portal, and sits down on a chair. Dawn stared at her father amusedly as he took a sip of his soda, and then casts a glowing-white fishing line into the Ghost portal. "So, what now, Dad?"

"Now, we wait," Jack said just as Danny showed up as he walked down the stairs leading into the lab and drops his backpack on the floor.

"Hey, Dawn. Hey, Dad. What are you guys doing?" Danny says, walking up to them as Jack shushes him.

"Danny, keep it down. You'll scare away the ghosts." Jack says as Danny stared at his fishing pole.

"Why is it glowing?" Danny asked.

"Dad made a device that will allow him to literally fish for ghosts. He calls it the Fenton Ghost Fisher." Dawn says as Jack nodded.

"Yep, check out this line," Jack says as he stops reeling and stretches out the line a bit as he turned to Danny. "This line is coated with a special high-test ectoplasmal resin that ghost can't break," Jack explained to Danny, before turning back to the Ghost Portal.

"Dad had a few problems with getting the Fenton Ghost Fisher to work, so he asked me to help him since mom was busy," Dawn says before leaning into Danny's ear. "Plus, I used my ghostly energy to power up the fishing pole as we did with the Fenton Thermos," Dawn says as Danny nodded understandably.

"Shhh, kids be quite now. We don't wanna spook 'em." Jack says as he recasts the line and sips his soda just as his stomach rumbles. "Whoa! That soda goes right through you like Sherman through Georgia!" Jack says as he handed the Fenton Fisher to Danny. "Hang on to this while I use the Fenton Urinal!" Jack says before running off.

"It's just a normal urinal, Dad! You don't need to call it the Fenton Urinal!" Dawn screamed as Danny chuckled.

"Let it go, Dawn. You know how Dad is. Anyway, why are you helping him with his ghost equipment? I know Dad asked you for help, but I thought you said you wanted to be a normal inventor?"

"Oh, I do, but if we're going to be hunting ghosts, I thought it would best if I get familiar with mom and dad's ghost equipment. In case if we ever need something other than the Fenton Thermos. You never know when our powers won't be enough to defeat a ghost." Dawn says as Danny nodded understandably.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Danny says just as the fishing line suddenly reels out further into the portal and becomes taut.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked just as her and Danny's ghost sense went off. "Oh no," Dawn says with a groan as Danny strains to keep hold of the Fenton Fisher against the resistance. But the line breaks as a 20-foot dragon emerges from the portal, and roared at the twins. The big dragon has light blue scales with glowing red eyes, a flaming green spine, sharp teeth, green ears/horns, and wears a golden amulet around its neck.

**"I WANT TO GO!" **The dragon roared as the frightened twins yelped, and tried to run away, but the mystical-based ghost quickly caught up to them as it seized them in its scaly hands. **"I _HAVE_ TO GO!" **The dragon yelled as the twins grinned.

"You'll have to stand in line behind our dad," Danny started.

"But in the meantime..." Dawn finished as she and her brother transformed into their ghost forms. The dragon eyes widen in surprise as the twins turned into green/blue ghostly mists to escape the ghosts grasp, and reformed in mid-air.

"Cool, new ghost power," Danny says to Dawn, who grinned.

The dragon growled as she swiped at the teens, but the twins easily dodged her swings as the ghostly dragon grew angry, and breathed green fire at them. Dawn flew in front of her brother as she caught the ball of fire in her hands and dissipated it. The dragon was surprised that the young hybrid was able to cancel out her fire attack so easily as Danny flew towards the distracted dragon and delivered a kick to her stomach. Sending her flying across the room, during which her golden amulet falls off her neck into Danny's open backpack, as she crashed landed near the active Fenton Ghost Portal.

Flying over to the disoriented dragon, the twins prepared themselves for a fight, when suddenly the dragon groans as she slowly transforms into a ghost girl. The ghost girl has green skin with red eyes, purple lipstick, and long blonde hair that's gathered in a French braid. Her outfit consists of a two-toned light blue princess-style dress with long sleeves and a green band around her waist. Her name is Princess Dorathea, but she prefers to go by Princess Dora.

"All I wanted was to go to the Princess Costume Ball. And my horrid mummy won't let me!" Dora wails as she flies back through the portal.

"Aww, I feel bad for her now," Dawn says as Danny nodded.

"Yeah, but if that dragon's suit her idea of a costume, I'm on mummy's side," Danny says as he and Dawn changed backed into their human forms. "Phew! That's a relief." Danny says, just as Jack returned with two sodas in his hands.

"I'll tell you what relief is...darn, I almost forgot!" Jack says as he runs off, and the twins heard a toilet being flushed.

* * *

**Theme Song**

**(They're Phantoms)**

**(Danny and Dawn Phantom, Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)**

**Young, Danny and Dawn Fenton were just 14, **

**When their parents build a very strange machine.**

**It was designed to view a world unseen.**

**(They're going to catch em all 'cause their Danny and Dawn Phantom!)**

**When it didn't quite work, they're folks they just quit,**

**But then the twins took a look inside of it,**

**There was a great big flash, everything just changed,**

**They're molecules got all rearranged!**

**(Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)**

**When they first woke up, they realized,**

**They had snow-white hair's, and glowin' green/blue eyes!**

**They can walk through walls, disappear, and fly!**

**They're much more unique than any other guys.**

**And it was then that they knew what they had to do,**

**They had to stop all the ghost that was comin' through,**

**They're here to fight for me, and you!**

**They're going to catch 'em all, 'cause they're Danny and Dawn Phantom,**

**Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause they're Danny and Dawn Phantom,**

**Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause they're Danny and Dawn Phantom!**

**Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause they're Danny and Dawn Phantom!**

**End of Theme Song**

* * *

We cue at Casper High, where we see the gang eating their lunch outside on a picnic table as Dawn noticed a particular someone was missing.

"Hey, do you guys know where Tucker is?" Dawn asked while taking a bite out of her PB and J sandwich as Lucas nodded.

"Oh, Tucker is trying to get a date for the dance on Friday. Keyword trying, take a look." Lucas says while pointing at Tucker, who was standing by the entrance holding the door open as girls walked past him.

"Hey there, I-"

"Not interested." The girl blatantly says as Tucker blinked before composing himself as another girl approached him.

"Hi, would you-"

"Forget it." The girl says, walking away from him as another girl appeared.

"I-"

"No." The girl straightforwardly says while holding up her hand towards Tucker as the teen grew agitated.

"I didn't even ask you, yet!" Tucker yelled as the girl came back.

"Oh, really? Sorry for being rude, please continue." She says as Tucker blinks confusedly, before shrugging as he smirked at her.

"Hi, I'm Tucker, and I was wondering if you like to go to the dance with me on Friday?"

"No, thank you." The girl bluntly says, walking away again as Tucker's face grew red in frustration.

"Goddamit!" Tucker cursed as he walked over to the picnic table, and sits down as he sulks.

"Strike three, Tuck?" Danny asked.

"Try strike 3,000," Tucker grumbles as Lucas smirked.

"His rejection level is over 3,000!" Lucas says while imitating a spiky-haired alien as his friends stared at him strangely. "What? Am I the only one here that watches anime?" Lucas asked as everybody nodded, and he looks down embarrassedly.

"...Moving on...I don't know what the big deal is about going to some stupid dance," Sam says as Dawn frowned confusedly.

"But dances are fun, Sam! There are music, good food, and-"

"Guys, ignoring you because they're too busy fawning over, Paulina," Sam says as Dawn winces and frowns.

"Oh, right..." Dawn dejectedly says as Lucas coughs.

"Speaking of the dance, Dawn, there is something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it, Lucas?" Dawn asked, feeling slightly hopeful that he would ask her out as he blushed.

"Well-"

"Paulina." Danny and Tucker dreamily said, interrupting Lucas as the gang saw Paulina walking down the pathway while boys stared at her lustfully. Paulina is a 14-year-old Hispanic girl with tan skin, teal colored eyes, and straight black hair that has a pink hair clip on the side. She wears a pink crop-top shirt with light blue capri pants and white flats. Her full name was Paulina Sanchez. "Paulina." The boys dreamily said again as they watched Paulina walking over to a tree and sits down to eat her lunch.

"Ugh, Paulina. I still don't know what you see in her, Danny," Dawn says, irritated as she took a bite of her sandwich angrily.

Besides Dash, Paulina is the second person that bullies Dawn constantly. But instead of fists, Paulina insults Dawn on her hair, clothes, family, inventions, anything she can think of. Dawn tries to brush her off insults, but deep down, she couldn't help but feel hurt by her words and wonders why Danny would want to date someone like that.

"Dawn's right. Girls like her are a dime a dozen!" Sam says as Danny and Tucker dig through their pockets and pull out some change.

"How much change you got?" Danny asked Tucker as Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Really, funny guys," Lucas says as Danny and Tucker gave him weird looks.

"Hey, why aren't you fawning over Paulina like we are?" Tucker asked as Danny nodded.

"Yeah, you're literally the only boy in school that doesn't pay attention to her," Danny says as Lucas shrugs.

"Eh, Paulina doesn't seem very attractive to me. Besides, I have eyes on another girl." Lucas says while discretely staring at Dawn as he sighs lovingly.

"Yeah, I'm glad for you too, Lucas. You deserve someone special. Like for say maybe someone that you know very well, and is very close to you." Sam says, giving him a knowing look as she caught him staring at Dawn.

"Quiet!" Lucas whispered with a blush on his face as Sam chuckled under her breath.

"Danny, I don't think that you should date Paulina. You don't know the type of person she really is." Dawn says as Danny shakes his head.

"What are you talking about? Paulina is flawless in every other way." Danny says, not knowing that Paulina was bullying his little sister as Dawn sighed.

"She may seem flawless, Danny, but you can't judge a book by its cover," Dawn says as Sam nodded.

"Yeah, looks can be deceiving." She says as Tucker smirked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Go on, Danny. Go to that library and check out that book!" Tucker encouragingly says as Danny looks nervous.

"I can't! I get weak-kneed when I try to talk to cute girls." Danny says as Sam froze, and got angry.

"Oh, and you have absolutely no problems talking to me," Sam says, offended as Danny panicked.

"Uh, well, you see, I..." Danny stammered, trying to defend himself as Sam rolled her eyes annoyedly, and stood up.

"Save it. Go give your weak knees some exercise." Sam says while lifting Danny off his seat as she then pushed him towards Paulina. Danny stumbles but quickly composes himself as he leans against a tree.

"Hi!" Danny says, gaining Paulina's attention as she looked up to him, disinterested. "I'm-" Danny didn't have time to finish the sentence as his arm went intangible and phases through the tree as he falls to the ground.

"Please! Don't say you've suddenly fallen for me. That line is _so_ last semester." Paulina says as Danny stands back up.

"Yeah!" Danny says before realizing what she says. "I-I mean, no! T-That's not it. I'm...I'm Danny." The young hero says, stumbling over his words as his pants glowed green for a moment, then becomes intangible and falls to the ground, revealing his boxers. Dawn and the others opened their mouth in shock as everyone started laughing at the embarrassed Danny, including Paulina.

"Usually, the guy waits after the second date to drop his pants. But I will give you points for being so eager." Paulina says, before laughing like a hyena as Dawn's eyes flashed blue in anger, and walked towards her brother with Sam following close behind her.

"Kudos, Danny You just set an all-time speed record for drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool," Sam says as Danny pulled up his pants.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you haven't caught anything by being around her," Dawn says as she and Sam smirked at each other. Paulina takes a moment to think about what they said, and grew angry.

"Oh, no! You did _not_ just call me a shallow slut, did you?!" Paulina screeches as Dawn grinned.

"If the shoe fits..." Dawn says as Paulina gasped offendedly.

"If you mean do I think I can stand in a puddle full of you and not get my feet wet, then yeah," Sam says as she and Dawn high-fived each other.

"I am not a shallow slut!" Paulina screamed, but the girls ignored her as they grabbed Danny and walked away. _"On the other hand, I'm not so deep that I couldn't lure a boy away from a goth geek and break his heart to hurt his freak of a sister, and I will."_ Paulina thought to herself with a sly smile as she walks away.

* * *

The next day at school, we see Danny pulling his books out of his locker as Tucker and Lucas beside him.

"Thanks to you, I now know the quickest way to a woman's heart. Clean boxers!" Tucker says with a laugh as Lucas elbows him.

"Not the time to make jokes, Tucker." Lucas hisses as Danny groans.

"Man, I blew it yesterday. Paulina probably won't even look at me now."

"Well, maybe that's a good thing," Lucas mumbles as Danny gave him a confused look.

"And, how is that a good thing, Lucas?" Danny asked as Lucas sighed, and looks away, pondering whether or not he should tell Danny about Paulina bullying Dawn.

Lucas found out about the bullying when he overheard someone crying in the Janitor's closet. Curious, Lucas peeked inside and was surprised to see a soggy Dawn trying to fix her broken device while crying as Sam tried to console her. When he asked what happened, Sam explained that Dawn was working on a new invention in the school library. And then Paulina showed up as she "accidentally" destroyed her machine by pouring her bottle of water all over her device.

Lucas was furious after hearing the news, and he was about to march over to the Principal's office, but Dawn stopped him. Claiming that she didn't want anybody to find out because if Danny knew that his crush was bullying his sister, then he would be devastated. Even though Lucas didn't agree with her reasons, Lucas had honored her wishes, and haven't told anyone. Although he desperately wanted to tell someone.

"Eh, forget about it," Lucas says with a defeated tone, deciding not to tell Danny as the half-ghost shrugs.

"Yoo-hoo, Danny!" A familiar voice says as the boys turned around and saw Paulina waving at them, specifically Danny.

"And, this day just got better!" Danny gleefully says as he turned to his friends. "Guys, you mind?" He says as Tucker nodded.

"Got it, we're out of here," Tucker says as he grabbed Lucas's hand, and they ran off. "Good luck!" Tucker screamed from down the hall as Paulina walks over to Danny.

"Hi, you~," Paulina says while flirtatiously giggling as she eyed him seductively. "I just wanted too-" Paulina didn't have time to finish her sentence as Dash suddenly appears and slams Danny into his locker.

"Meet me? Who doesn't?" Dash smugly says as he leans against the wall. Danny, still in human form, invisibly leans out of the locker he was stuck in as he flew above Dash with an angry look on his face. "Dash Baxter. All-star quarterback and school hero." Dash says as Danny smirked and placed his hands on Dash's back. "I'm also-" Dash says as Danny was about to push him when suddenly Danny's body glowed green as he was sucked inside of Dash's body. Dash's eyes briefly turned green before turning back to dark-blue as "Dash" stepped back in shock. "In Dash's body?" Danny asked out loud with Dash's voice as he looks down at himself in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Paulina asked as Danny blinked before mischievously grinning as Danny realized he can use his new power to enact his revenge on Dash.

"Hey, did you know I'm also the president of the Casper High geek club, and I have every toenail I've ever clipped? Want to see 'em?" Danny says while staring at Paulina creepily as Paulina cringed.

"No." She says, before yelping as Danny kneels down, and grabbed her foot.

"Oh, then you should get to know Danny Fenton. He doesn't scrub his mom's feet every night like I do." Danny says while rubbing her feet as Paulina back away in disgust.

"Eww! Get lost, loser!" Paulina shouted as Danny phased out of Dash's body. His job complete as he flies back into his locker, silently laughing as Dash stood up, disoriented.

"Why do I suddenly feel like scrubbing my mom's feet?" Dash says, walking off as Paulina glared at him before smiling as she opens up Danny's locker, and the young teen falls out with a yelp as Dora's amulet falls out of his backpack.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Paulina teased before noticing the amulet as she gasped. "Oh, my gosh! What's that?" Paulina says while pointing at the amulet as Danny looked at it, confused. Wondering why something like that was doing in his backpack.

"That? Oh, uh, it's...uh...you like it?" Danny says while hopefully smiling as Paulina picks it up and looks at it entranced.

"It's beautiful!" She says as Danny grinned.

"Hey, that's great! Because I got it for you!" Danny says as Paulina smiled.

"Really!?" Paulina excitedly says as Danny nodded, and stands up from the floor.

"Yeah. I-In case, I got the nerve to ask you to the dance, and you said yes, I thought I'd want to give you something, and that's what it would have been. It's for you." Danny rambled as his pants briefly turned invisible, but Dany grabbed them before they fell. "Whether you go with me or not," Danny says as Paulina thought carefully.

"Well, you are kind of cute, and you have great taste in underwear. I'd love to go out with you." Paulina says, putting on the amulet as she walks away, and her eyes flashed red for a second before going back to teal. Danny smiled before frowning as he felt guilty for giving away something that doesn't belong to him.

"What am I doing? That thing doesn't belong to me. It could be my mom's or my sister's."

"Bye, Danny! See you!" Paulina says while blowing him a kiss as she walks off.

"...Or I could worry about that later because she said yes! Woohoo!" Danny exclaimed, raising his fist in the air triumphantly just as his pants fell down again. "Oh, crud. Well, at least no one's here to see this." Danny says just as a large shadow fell upon him. "...And I spoke too soon." Danny groans as he looks up, and saw Mr. Lancer looking down at him disapprovingly.

"Pantless again, Mr. Fenton? Third time this week, I've caught you...how do you kids say it?" Mr. Lancer says as he takes out a book called 'How To Sound Hip For The Unhip'. "Dropping trou. I think it's time I saw your father for a parent-teacher conference." He says while giving Danny a notice slip.

"Oh, man. My dad?" Danny says with a gulp as Lancer holds out a belt for him to use.

"Until then, use this. It'll help you keep your pants up and..." Mr. Lancer says before consulting his book. "...out of trouble with the man." He says as Danny groans, but reluctantly grabs the belt as he walks away sulkily.

"Tucker, we have been running for a few minutes, we can stop now," Lucas says as he and Tucker stopped running as they panted. "Did we really need to run so far?"

"We need to give Danny some space," Tucker says before straightening up as he gave Lucas a smirk. "Anyway, want to help me pick up girls as my wingman?" Tucker says as Lucas was about to recline when suddenly he noticed Dawn putting away her books in her locker.

"Actually, I have more important things to do. See you later!" Lucas says, rushing off as Tucker shrugs.

"Oh, well. I guess I have to pick up girls by myself." Tucker says before noticing a group of girls standing by the vending machine as he smirked and walked over to them.

"H-Hey, Dawn." Lucas nervously says, appearing beside her as Dawn smiled, and closed her locker.

"Oh, hey, Lucas. How are you doing?" She asks as Lucas nodded.

"Good," Lucas says as he coughed nervously. "Anyway, remember that I wanted to ask you a question yesterday? It's about the dance." Lucas says as Dawn smiled, and leans in closer to him.

"Yeah, what about it?" Dawn asked as Lucas was about to ask her out, but one look in her eyes got him nervously sweating as he tugs on his collar.

"I, uh...I was wondering if...nevermind!" Lucas shouted, before running away as Dawn watched him go with a sad look on her face, and sighed.

"Oh, what's the matter? Not even a geek can stand your ugly ass?" A familiar voice said, causing Dawn to freeze as she turned around and saw Paulina giving her a smug look.

"Not now, Paulina," Dawn says as she was about to walk off, but Paulina wasn't finished talking.

"Man, how sad that not even a loser like him will take you to the dance. But it makes sense because why would he ever go to the dance with a freak like you? " Paulina says as she laughed, and walks off.

Dawn lip quivered as tears welled up in her eyes, and she ran off. Sam hummed to herself as she took books out of her locker and was about to head to class. When suddenly, Sam saw her friend running towards the janitor's closet, and without knowing. Used her intangibility to phase through the door as she sat down, and started crying.

"Dawn!" Sam shouted, worried for her friend as she quickly ran into the janitor's closet, but couldn't find her friend. "Dawn? Where are you?"

"Here." Dawn grumbly says, turning visible in front of Sam as her friend jumped in surprise.

"Ah! Jeez, Dawn. Next time give a girl a warning!" Sam says with an annoyed tone as Dawn looks down sadly.

"Sorry," Dawn says as Sam's face softens, and she bends down to sit next to her friend.

"It's okay, I'm not really mad at you. Anyway, you might want to explain to me what's going on?" Sam asked as Dawn sniffled, and puts her head on her knees.

"It's nothing. I was being stupid, sorry for bothering you," Dawn says, standing up as she was about to leave, but Sam stops her.

"Dawn, wait! I'm your friend, and I want to know what's wrong with you? Why were you crying in the Janitors closet?" Sam says, before gasping as she grew angry. "Wait, is this about Paulina?!" Sam asked as Dawn shakily nodded.

"S-She said that Lucas would never go to the dance with a freak like me," Dawn says, before breaking down in tears as Sam's anger receded and gave her friend a worried look.

"Oh, Dawn. We talked about this. I know Paulina is a pain, but you can't let her get to you like this."

"I know. It's just that...I really wanted Lucas to ask me out to the dance...as a friend, of course!" Dawn says, blushing as Sam rolled her eyes at her friend's obvious crush on Lucas, but didn't say anything as she let her continue. "And, I thought he was going too...but he didn't. I-I got a little upset, and then Paulina came, and-"

"I get it now, Dawn. You don't need to say anything anymore." Sam says as Dawn nodded, but still looked a little upset as Sam sighed and heled out her arms. "Okay, usually, I'm not into hugs. But since you clearly need one, and you are one of my closest friends, how about I-" Sam didn't have time to finish her sentence as Dawn ran into her arms and hugged her tightly. Sam was stunned at first, but quickly recovered as she patted her friend on the back, and Dawn started crying again. "There, there, it's okay. Let it all out." Sam says as she comforted her friend. After 10 minutes of crying, Dawn calmed down and dried off her tears.

"Thanks for the help, Sam. Sorry that I stained your shirt." Dawn apologized as Sam waves it off.

"It's fine," Sam says before giving her friend a stern look. "It's time, Dawn." She says as Dawn stared at her, confused.

"Time for what?"

"It's time that Danny knew," Sam says as Dawn's eyes widen, and she shakes her head rapidly.

"No, no, he can't know!" She says as Sam sighs, and pulls out her phone.

"Dawn, there is something you should know. Tucker texted me that Danny is taking Paulina to the dance." Sam says, showing her the text as Dawn's eyes widen in terror.

"What!?" Dawn says while staring at Sam's phone in shock as the goth nodded. "B-But Paulina doesn't like Danny, why would she say yes?!" Dawn asked, slightly panicking at the thought of her brother dating her worst enemy.

"I have no idea, but you can't let Danny go through with this. It's time that you tell him who Paulina really is." Sam says as Dawn sighed, but nodded.

"You're right. I don't want Danny to find out his first crush is really a selfish bitch, but...I have to do this." Dawn says as Sam nodded proudly.

"Good, you can tell him later when we're done at the mall," Sam says as Dawn nodded, and the girls left the Janitors closet.

* * *

A few hours later, we see the gang buying clothes for the Amity Park Mall as they decided to get some lunch in the food court.

"So, your dad is going to chaperone the dance?" Sam asked Danny while eating a salad as he nodded.

"Yeah, but he doesn't _know_ he's going to chaperone because he doesn't remember that _I_ made him say yes!" Danny yelled, panicking a little.

"Wait, shut up. We can take over people's bodies and control them from the inside?" Dawn asked as Danny nodded. "That's so cool! I can't wait to try that out!" Dawn exclaimed before mischievously smirking as she turned to her friends. "Hey, guys. You wouldn't mind if I-"

"No." Sam, Tucker, and Lucas said as Dawn pouted.

"You guys are no fun," Dawn says as Tucker noticed a girl sitting nearby them and smirked.

"Well, if you want to try out your new power, how about you can do me a favor and control that girl for just about two minutes..." Tucker says as Dawn glanced at the girl, and gave Tucker a deadpanned look.

"Forget it, Tuck. I'm not going to abuse my powers just for you to get a date." Dawn says as Danny nodded.

"Yeah, you can get your own date for the dance like I did."

"Does he have to take off his pants _and_ act like a dweeb, or will either one do?" Sam says as Danny rolled his eyes. Elsewhere, we see Paulina, still wearing Dora's amulet, shopping at the Abyss store as she spots a table full of yellow fleecy tees and squeals.

"I've just got to have one of these! They're so unique!" Paulina says while searching through the stacks, but couldn't find one that was her size. "Oh, dam. None of them fits me." Paulina says before looking as she spots the store salesgirl. "Miss?" Paulina says, waving for assistance as the salesgirl skips over to her. "Do you have this on a size small?" Paulina asked while holding up a fleecy tee shirt as the salesgirl gave her an apologetic look.

"Ooh, sorry. We just sold our last small of this corduroy button-down fleecy tee to someone else." She says as Paulina frowned.

"Will you be getting any more soon?" She asked hopefully as the salesgirl shakes her head.

"The Abyss corduroy button-down fleecy tee has been discontinued. If you haven't already got one, you are doomed to languish as a toxic social outcast for a period of no less than five and no more than sixteen weeks. Sorry." She apologized while giggling as Paulina's face grew red.

"SIXTEEN WEEKS!?"

Paulina screamed in outrage while ripping the tee in her hands as her amulet begins to glow. The salesgirl watched in shock as Paulina's skin turned pink, and her eyes glowed red as she slowly transforms into a 15-feet-tall dragon. Paulina's dragon form has a pink color scheme with red eyes, a frozen red spine, sharp teeth, red horns/ears, and wears Dora's Amulet around her neck.

**"Want fleecy tee!"** Paulina roared as she blew an icy breath that froze the stack of fleecy tees. People ran for their lives as Paulina flew out of the store and froze everything in sight.

"Hey, Sam. Are you sure you don't want to go to the dance? It would be pretty boring without you." Dawn says, upset that her friend wasn't going to the dance as Sam shrugs.

"Honestly, Dawn, I'm glad I'm not going to the stupid dance. Saves me the embarrassment from wearing the lame, dorky dress my parents bought me." Sam says while nervously laughing as she sat up to dispose of her food. Dawn raised an eyebrow at her friend's behavior as she stood up and followed her.

"I'll be right back, guys," Dawn says to the boys before walking off.

"What was that about?" Danny asked as the boys shrugged.

"Don't know, maybe girls stuff," Tucker says as Lucas sighed sadly. "What's up with you, dude?"

"I've been trying to ask out a girl, but I keep failing every time," Lucas says.

"Who's the girl?" Danny asked as Lucas flinched, and gave him a nervous look.

"Uh, she's...a very close friend of mine. Y-You don't know her though, she lives in...Wisconsin." Lucas lied as his friends stared at him doubtfully, and he coughs nervously. "Anyway, I tried to ask her out yesterday, but I got interrupted. I tried to ask her out today...but, I chickened out." Lucas says, embarrassed as Tucker laughed.

"You? Chickening out? But you're like the most confident guy, I know." Tucker says as Lucas groaned and slams his head on the table.

"Maybe, but when I'm around her, I get nervous. Plus, I don't think she likes me more than a friend." Lucas says with a depressed look on his face.

"How would you ever know that if you don't ask her?" Danny asked as Lucas looked up to him. "I mean, what are you afraid of?"

"Getting rejected, laughed on, and possibly lose my friendship with her," Lucas says as Danny smirked.

"Dude, yesterday I ask Paulina out, and she said yes. Even though I drop my pants in front of the entire school. If she still said yes even after all that, then that means you have a better chance of asking Dawn out." Danny says as Lucas gave him a surprised look. "Yeah, I knew about your crush on my sister."

"Yeah, it was so obvious that even Danny figured it out," Tucker says as Danny blinked confusedly.

"What does that mean?" Danny asked as Tucker smirked.

"Nothing," Tucker says as Lucas stared at Danny warily.

"And, you're not mad that I want to date your sister?" Lucas says as Danny shrugs.

"Of course, I don't mind, dude. You're one of my closest friends, so I know plenty of who you are, so I don't mind if you date her." Danny says before giving Lucas a stern look as his eyes flashed green. "But if you ever do something to hurt my little sister there is no place on Earth I won't find you. And trust me, trying to hide from someone that can phase through walls, disappear, and fly is remarkably difficult." Danny threateningly says as Lucas gulped.

"Got it," Lucas says, before standing up as he gave his friends a grateful look. "Thanks for the pep talk, guys. I have to go and get ready for the dance. See you guys later!" Lucas says, running off as Danny turned to Tucker.

"Seriously, what did you mean by that?" Danny asked, just as his ghost sense went off as the sound of screaming people could be heard. "Let's put a pin on that," Danny says as he ducks down on the table, and transformed into his ghost form. "We'll finish this conversation later." Danny Phantom says to Tucker while phasing through the table as he flew off to confront the ghost.

"Huh, you look familiar. You wouldn't happen to know another dragon ghost with blue skin, do ya?" Danny asked, just as Paulina roars and breathes a cold blast at him. Danny's eyes widen in shock as he reflexively held out his hands, and manage to redirect the cold breath as it froze a water fountain. Danny looked at his hands in surprise, before shaking his head as he looked up at the dragon.

"Whoa, I get it! Not all dragons know each other, my mistake. Since your new here, how about I introduce myself. Hi, I'm Danny Phantom. One of the Phantom Twins. Sadly my sister couldn't be here now, so you have to deal with me. Anyway, who are you?" Danny asked as Paulina roars and hits Danny with her tail, sending him flying to the kitchen of a nearby Weenie On-A-Skewer store. "Okay, less talking, more action." Danny scolded himself as Paulina flew off, and Danny followed her.

"Oh, hey, Dawn, what's up?" Sam says while throwing away her trash to a nearby trash bin as Dawn gave her a knowing look, and places her hands on her hips.

"I know you really wanted to go to the dance, Sam," Dawn says as Sam was about to argue, but Dawn stopped her. "Stop lying, Sam. I'm your best friend, Sam, so I know when your lying." Dawn asked as Sam was about to object, but sighs as she knew she couldn't keep up with the charade anymore.

"Yeah, I do," Sam admitted as she sat down on a bench, and Dawn sat next to her. "But since I'm not pretty like Paulina, no boy would ask me out. I don't want to seem like any other girl that is boy crazy and obsessed with dressing up, but it would be nice to go with someone to the dance." Sam solemnly says as Dawn frowned, before smiling as she placed her arm around her shoulder and gave her friend a side hug.

"Okay, since you helped me a few hours ago, I think it's time I helped you. How about we go to the dance together, and have a girl's night out. Just the two of us." Dawn says as Sam at first smiled at the idea, but then frowns as she remembered about Lucas and sighs.

"As much as I like the idea, I have to pass," Sam says as Dawn breaks off the hug.

"But why?" Dawn asked as Sam saw Lucas running away with a smile on his face, and she smirks slyly.

"Well, let's just say that I have a feeling that sooner or later someone is going to ask you out," Sam says as Dawn stared at her puzzled.

"Why do you think that?"

"Oh, just a gut feeling," Sam says just as Dawn's ghost sense went off as the girls looked up and saw a pink-skinned dragon flying around the mall as Danny Phantom chased after her.

"Go!" Sam shouted as Dawn quickly hides under the bench and transforms into her ghost form. Going invisible, Dawn flew across the mall as she saw Paulina heading straight towards her. Dawn grinned as she waited for Paulina to approach her, and once she was close. Dawn Phantom sends a mighty kick to Paulina's chin and sends her flying back as Paulina crashed-landed on the ground.

"What just happened?" Danny asked, confused.

"Boo!" Dawn says, appearing in front of him as Danny jumps in fright.

"Don't do that!" Danny scolded his sister, who laughed as the Paulina recovered and grabbed the twins in mid-flight as she pins them to the ground.

**"Must have tee!"**

"Tea? Ooh, good idea. Don't you agree, big brother?" Dawn asked Danny, who nodded.

"Yeah, Coffee could make you a mite jittery, and stunt your growth, but we have a better suggestion." Paulina's eyes widen in shock as the Phantom Twins turned into ghostly green/blue mists to escape her grasp, and flew in front of her face as they reformed in mid-air.

"HOW ABOUT SOME PUNCH!" The twins yelled in unison as they delivered a massive uppercut that sends the dragon flying through the air towards a girl carrying an Abyss shopping bag. Noticing the large shadow heading towards her, the girl looks up at the falling dragon, and screams as she runs away. Leaving her bad behind as Paulina crashes into the ground, and Dora's amulet flies off her neck as Paulina changed back into her human form.

"Ooh, whoa. Why do I feel like I got hit by a bus?" Paulina says, disoriented as she notices a bag nearby with her amulet inside. "My amulet!" Paulina says while grabbing her amulet out of her bag as she searches around, and gasped as she pulls out a tee from the shopping bag. "Hey! My fleecy tee! They must have had it in my size! I guess good things happen when you maintain a positive attitude." Paulina says, smirking as she folded the tee, and walks away.

"Are you two okay?" Sam asked the twins, who flew appeared floating above their friends as they changed back to normal.

"We're fine. But that's the second dragon we fought this week." Danny says.

"Yeah, somethings up, and we need to investigate. You mind helping us?" Dawn asked as her friends nodded.

"Always," Sam says as Dawn noticed that Tucker looks a little down.

"Hey, Tuck. Are you alright?" Dawn asked as Tucker sighs dejectedly.

"If you don't count me still being dateless for the dance, then yeah, I feel great!" Tucker sarcastically says as he pulled out his PDA and started searching through a list of girls in his school.

"Sasha, no. Denise, no. I've hit every girl in school, not including you and Sam, except for..." Tucker says just as Valerie walks up to him. "Valerie!" Tucker exclaimed as Valerie gave him a bored look.

Valerie is a 14-year-old African American girl with long curly hair, a curvy figure, and dark green eyes. She wears a sleeveless yellow shirt, an orange headband, yellow triangle earrings, an orange necklace, yellow/orange bracelets, orange skirt, and white tennis shoes. Her full name is Valerie Gray.

"Yeah, hi. Sucker, is it?" Valerie says as Tucker shakes his head.

"Actually, it's Tucker. Or Tuck. Or Tuckerino."

"Which ends with no. Which, by the way, is my answer, unless something happens in the next five minutes that makes me dateless." Valerie says just as her date walks up to her. Valerie's date is of Asian descent with short black hair, a muscular build, and seafoam green eyes. He wears a red/white letterman jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, light blue jeans, and white shoes. His name is Kwan Li.

"You'll never guess what happened! Donna said she'd go to the dance with me, so you're dateless!" Kwan excitedly says, oblivious to Valerie's angry look as he walks away.

"...You're on." Valerie grumbles as Tucker smiled.

"I'll take it!" He says as Valerie leaves. "Some may call it the rebound, but I call it a yes! I got a date! Whoo!" Tucker cheered as he then points at his pants. "And, the pants are still on!" Tucker says with a smirk as Danny gave him an annoyed look while the others laughed.

* * *

It was finally time for the dance as we see the twins eating at the kitchen with Jazz, while their parents were busy getting dressed.

"I don't understand why I have to wear this stupid thing," Jack says to Maddie as she was busy fixing his tie.

"Because it's Danny and Dawn's first dance, Jack. If we're gonna chaperone this thing, we have to make sure we don't embarrass him." Maddie says as Jack gave her a confused look.

"How would we embarrass them?"

"Is he serious?" Dawn asked her brother in disbelief as he shrugs.

"I think it's great when you guys do anything that doesn't have something to do with your sick obsession with ghosts." Jazz says as Jack scratched his head.

"Funny. I don't even remember volunteering to chaperone the dance. It's all a vague blur." Jack says.

"Huh, that's so weird, Dad, It's almost as if someone controlled you from the inside, and forced you to volunteer by accident," Dawn says while giving her brother a knowing look as he elbows her.

"Shut it," Danny says as she giggled.

"By the way, Danny and Dawn, just so you both know, I'm on to your little secret." Jazz says as the twin's eyes widen, and stared at her nervously.

"W-What secret?" The twins asked as Jazz smirked.

"The clumsiness, the nervousness. I can't believe I didn't figure it out before. Danny, you have a girlfriend. And Dawn, you have a boyfriend because Lucas finally asked you out!"

"It's a lie, were not ghosts!" Danny and Dawn yelled in unison before calming down as they realized what Jazz said.

"I-I mean...she's not my girlfriend. She's just going to the dance with me." Danny says.

"And, I don't have a boyfriend because Lucas hasn't asked me out yet," Dawn says, before realizing what she said as she blushed. "Not that I want him as my boyfriend or anything because we're just friends," Dawn says Jazz smirked, knowing that her little sister had a crush on Lucas, but didn't say anything as Jack perked up.

"That's great! I can meet this Paulina girl and talk to her about ghosts!" Jack excitedly says before turning to Dawn as he gave her a stern look. "And, Dawn, I don't mind if you start dating with that Lucas boy, but if that punk ever hurts you, just let me know, and I will deck him with the Fenton Creep Stick!"

"Dad!" Dawn says as she bangs her head on the table in embarrassment.

"You better let her know your family's insane now, Danny. If you marry her and she founds out later, that's entrapment." Jazz says before turning to Dawn. "You got lucky, Dawn. Lucas already knows how crazy our family is." Jazz says as the twins groaned.

"I better get ready," Danny says as Dawn nodded.

"Me too," Dawn says as she and her twin left the kitchen and walked into the living room.

"Okay, going with Paulina will be hard enough, but keeping our dad from embarrassing me it's going to be hard. Think you can help me, Dawn?" Danny asked as Dawn nodded.

"Sure, but there is actually something I was meaning to tell you about, Danny," Dawn says as Danny looked over to her curiously.

"What is it?" Danny asked as Dawn was about to tell him the truth, but Dawn could tell how excited he was about to dance, but with a heavy sigh, she shakes her head.

"Never mind," Dawn says as she went upstairs to their room to get changed while Danny went downstairs to the lab to dress up.

* * *

Later at night, we see the twins and Tucker prepping up for the dance. While video-chatting with Sam, who was looking up info for the dragon ghosts they keep encountering.

"Tie straight, shirt tucked in, unbreakable ghost fishing line tucked neatly away just in case," Danny says. While hiding the Fenton Ghost Fisher in his pockets as he then adjusted his tie and combed his hair. Danny was wearing a black tuxedo with a blue tie and black shoes.

"Hair perfect, makeup on, and the Fenton Thermos stashed away on my purse. Just in case the dragons show up," Dawn says while brushing her hair as she finished putting on her makeup, and hid the Fenton Thermos on her purse. Dawn's long black hair was pulled back into a low hanging ponytail and wore blue eyeshadow with blue lipstick. Dawn's outfit consists of a navy blue spaghetti strap dress with dark blue flats and a matching blue purse.

"Hey, how are you doing with that dragon research, Sam?" Tucker asked Sam while wearing a similar suit like Danny, except that it was dark green, and he was still wearing his beret.

"I've definitely found something that should look at, here I'll send you the link," Sam says as she sends a link that opened up a webpage with a picture of the first dragon they fought, plus many others.

"Hey! That's the same dragon that we first fought!" Dawn exclaimed as she pointed at the picture of Dora in her dragon form. "But why are there so many other dragons with the same amulet as well?" Dawn asked herself while staring at the pictures of the other dragons in confusion as Danny clicked on the 'More Info' link, and read it out loud.

"Medieval ghostly legend held that the cursed Amulet of Aragon could transform any wearer into a dragon under states of extreme emotional distress or anger. It also says that dragon form and abilities vary depending on the person's personality and soul," Danny says, finished reading as Dawn gasped.

"Wait a minute. Danny, didn't you said that you gave an amulet to Paulina?" Dawn asked as Danny nodded. "Then that means during our fight with our first dragon, Dora's amulet must've slipped out of her neck, and fell on your backpack! And the dragon we fought yesterday was actually Paulina...which means that I punched Paulina yesterday, yes!" Dawn cheered as Sam smiled through the webcam.

"Wait. You mean...I'm going on a date with a dragon?!" Danny says in disbelief as Sam smirked.

"As I said, looks are deceiving. I'm sure you boys will have a wonderful evening. Oh, and Dawn, you look beautiful in that dress. I'm sure Lucas would love it." Sam says as Dawn smiled.

"Aw, thanks, Sam...wait, what do you mean, Lucas would love it?"

"Bye!" Sam says, ending the video-chat as Dawn gave the boys a confused look.

"You boys know what she's talking about?" Dawn asked as the boys smirked at each other.

"Nope," Tucker says.

"Not a clue," Danny said, before sighing as he looks down at his computer. "Sam really wanted to go to the dance," Danny says as Dawn nodded.

"Yeah, she really did," Dawn says as Tucker looks between them, confused.

"But she says she didn't want to," Tucker says as Dawn rolled her eyes.

"She lied, Tucker. Sam was too embarrassed to tell you guys that she really wanted to go to the dance because she doesn't want you guys to think less of her." Dawn says as Danny shakes his head.

"We're her friends, Dawn. We will never look down on her, but I wish there was a way we can help her." Danny says as Tucker shrugs.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, right?" The twins think for a moment, then mischievously smiled as they stared at Tucker with their eyes glowing green/blue. "No way. Forget it. Absolutely not!" Tucker says as Dawn looks up to her brother.

"You want to do it, or should I?" Dawn asked as Danny shakes his head.

"Nah, you got a date coming, and you can't make him wait. I will do it." Danny says, morphing into his ghost form as he went intangible and flew into Tucker, possessing his body. "I will meet you at the dance," Danny says in Tucker's voice as he took flight, and phased through the roof.

"What date? Nobody has even asked me out yet!?" Dawn yelled, annoyed just as the doorbell rang.

"Dawn! Your date is here!" Her mother shouted as Dawn blinks.

"Date? What date?" Dawn asked herself as she walked down the stairs and was surprised to see Lucas standing by the door with a single red rose in his hands. Lucas was wearing a red tuxedo with a black tie, and black shoes. Even his hair was styled a little differently as it was combed straighter. "Lucas? What are you doing here?" Dawn asked as Lucas looked up to her and felt his breath being taken away as he was blown back by Dawn's beauty.

"You look so beautiful," Lucas says, mesmerized as Dawn blushed heavily, and shyly looked away. "Anyway, I know this is sudden, but I was wondering if you like to go to the dance with me?" Lucas says as Dawn stared at him in surprise.

"W-What? Y-You, want to go with m-me?" Dawn asked as Lucas nodded.

"Yeah, I was hoping that we can go, together...as friends," Lucas says, even though deep down, he wanted to become more than friends with Dawn. But it took the poor boy everything just to get to the front door, so it was safe to say that he wasn't ready for a relationship quite yet.

"Oh," Dawn says, disappointed that Lucas still thinks of her as a friend, but she gave him a smile nonetheless. "Sure, I would love to go to the dance with you."

"Seriously?" Lucas asked, surprised that she said yes as Dawn nodded. "That's great! Yes!" Lucas cheered while raising his fist in victory as Dawn giggled at his antics. "Anyway, this is for you," Lucas says, composing himself as he handed her the rose, and she gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I love roses! Thank you!" Dawn says while grabbing the rose as Lucas chuckled at her excitement.

"Yeah, I know you love roses because it reminds you of that scene in one of your favorite movies of all times, Terminatra."

"How did you know that?" Dawn asked, surprised as Lucas grinned.

"You talk about the movie all that, so I thought it would only make sense to buy you a rose. Anyway, shall we go?" Lucas asked while holding out his hand as Dawn smiled warmly and placed the rose behind her ear.

"Let's shall," Dawn says while grabbing his hand as they walked off. With Danny, we see him flying in the air while still in Tucker's body as he landed on Sam's front porch, and knocked on the door as Sam opened it.

"Tucker? What are you doing here? Where's Valerie?" Sam asked, surprised to see her friend as Danny smiled.

"She kinda canceled on me. Do you think we could go together, as friends?" Danny asked as Sam smiled, and then frowned.

"Uh, I don't know. This is so last minute, and I do have plans."

"Well, I understand if you don't want to go," Danny says as he begins to turn around to leave, but Sam reaches out to stop him.

"Okay, but only because you got stood up. I'll go change into that dumb dress I wasn't gonna wear." Sam eagerly says as she goes back inside and shuts the door. With her gone, Danny leaves Tucker's body and floats in the air.

"See ya!" Danny says while playfully saluting as he took off.

"That is so unfair! And as soon as Sam comes back, I'm gonna..." Tucker says, before shutting up as the door opened to reveal Sam's new look. Sam's hair was tied up into two spikey ponytails, and she wore purple eyeshadow and purple lipstick. Her clothes consist of a purple/black dress with a matching purse and purple flats. Tucker repeatedly blinked before grinning as Sam smiled.

"Como on, we're going to be late!" Sam says while grabbing his hand as they ran off. Back with Danny, we see him flying to Paulina's front porch as he changed back into his human form and landed on the ground.

"Paulina, about the amulet. It's an ancient family heirloom, and I need to get it back." Danny says, practicing what he was going to say to his date as Danny smiled briefly, before slapping himself as he sighs. "No, that stinks," Danny groans as the door opened to reveal Paulina's father, glaring down as Danny smiled weakly.

"Uh, hi! Uh, you must be Paulina's dad." Danny nervously says as Paulina's dad cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"If you upset her, we're going to have a violent talk." He says, scaring the heck out of Danny just as Paulina appeared. Wearing pink eyeshadow with pink lipstick, a pink dress, and Dora's Amulet.

"Papa! You're scaring him." Paulina scolded her dad as Danny smiled at her, happy to have her intervene. "Come on, Danny. We're going to be late." Paulina says as she begins to walk away.

"Have a wonderful evening, baby." Paulina's dad says, waving his daughter goodbye, before bending down to Danny's eye level. "I know where you live." He threatens as Danny smiled nervously.

"And, I'm glad we had a chance to chat," Danny says as he quickly followed Paulina, and hopes to never meet Paulina's dad again.

* * *

It was the night of the school dance where we see students dancing in the school gymnasium as Dawn and Lucas were standing by the punch bowl, talking to each other as Mr. Lancer appeared.

"Let's get down with our bad selves. Yo. Shake that thing." Lancer says while walking through the dance floor as he read from his 'Hip' book, not noticing the weird looks the students were giving him. "Hey, G, you're my dog," Lancer says to a confused student as he walked past Dawn and Lucas, who stared at each other before laughing.

"Mr. Lancer is such a dork!" Lucas says while chuckling as Dawn giggled.

"I know, right?" Dawn says before calming down as she gave Lucas a sincere smile. "Thanks for thanking me to the dance, Lucas. It really means a lot to me that I showed up to the dance with you." Dawn says before hugging him as the boy blushed heavily.

"Y-Yeah, me too," Lucas says, embarrassed as Dawn smiled, and noticed her brother walking into the gymnasium with his date. "Oh, look it's Danny...and, ugh, Paulina," Dawn says, annoyed as Lucas perked up.

"Oh, yeah. Didn't you tell me earlier that Paulina was wearing an amulet that could turn her into a dragon?" He asked as Dawn nodded. "Shouldn't we probably do something about it?"

"Eh, we can handle it later," Dawn dismissively says before grabbing his hand as she smiled. "For now, let's meet up with Sam and Tucker," Dawn says as Lucas blushed at the hand-holding, but nodded as they went off to find their friends. But not before waving at Danny, who spotted them as he waved back before turning to his date nervously.

"Paulina, about the amulet-"

"Isn't it fabulous? I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me." Paulina says while taking a sip of her punch as Danny sweated nervously.

"Yeah, well, about that. See, I shouldn't have given it to you in the first place because...because..." Danny says as he looks around, and spotted Sam standing with Tucker as they were talking with his sister and Lucas. "...It belongs to Sam!" Danny says as Paulina growls angrily, and sticks out a pink dragon tongue to suck out the punch from her glass, which she then breaks in her hand. "Uh...but I want to make it up to you. I'll get you something else." Danny says while handing her another glass of punch as Paulina glared at him. "Something more special..." Danny trailed off as he saw Mr. Lancer walking up to Jack and Maddie. "...Like punch! I'm gonna get you some special punch!" Danny says as he ran off.

"Mr. Fenton! About our conversation the other day concerning Danny." Mr. Lancer says to Jack, who looked confused as Danny flew in invisibly, and overshadows his father. Eyes briefly flashing green, Danny turned to Mr. Lancer and smiled.

"Yes! Danny, what a fine boy he is! As his father, I get that all the time. Hey, how about I get us some punch, huh?" Danny says to Maddie, before walking away. "Excuse me! Excuse me! Adult coming through. I shave every day." Danny says as he passed through the crowed off students, and reached his friends. "Guys, we've got trouble."

"We had nothing to do with it, Mr. Fenton. It was all Danny and Dawn's idea." Tucker says as Danny rolled his eyes.

"Tucker, it's me, Danny. Sam, Dawn, you two try to help me find Paulina. Tucker, Lucas, keep an eye on my dad. If he starts talking to Mr. Lancer, call me, got it?" Danny says before walking away as Sam smiled.

"This dance gets better and better with every passing minute."

"I know, right?" Dawn says as she and Sam ran off into one direction while the boys run in another direction. After minutes of mingling, the girls spotted Paulina walking into the bathroom.

"Danny, we got her!" Sam says while calling Danny on her phone.

_"You two keep an eye on her. I'm on my way. Oh, and remember, don't make her angry."_ Danny says through the phone as the girls entered the bathroom and saw Paulina checking herself in the mirror while taking another sip of her punch.

"Hey, Paulina. Nice dress." Sam says as Paulina smirked, and turned to them.

"Yes, and it goes so nicely with _your_ amulet, don't you think?" Paulina says as Sam blinks confusedly.

"My amulet? That's not my-" Sam says before being elbowed by Dawn as the half-dead teen gave her a look. "Right! My amulet!" Sam says, getting Dawn's message, and decided to play along. "Listen, my grandma gave me that amulet, and-"

"Forget it, sweetie." Paulina interrupted her as she gave them a wicked smile. "I'm not giving up this trinket, _or_ your little boyfriend Danny," Paulina says as the girls blinked before laughing as Paulina stared at them, confused.

"Boyfriend? On what planet have you been on?" Dawn asked as Sam wiped away her tears of laughter.

"And, they say pretty girls can't be funny. Danny is not my boyfriend."

"He's not?" Paulina asked, disappointed that her plan wasn't going to work as Sam smiled at her.

"He's one of my best friends. Maybe that's why I was so hard on you. I didn't mean to call you shallow." Sam apologized as Dawn took a step forward.

"Yeah, and I didn't mean to call you a slut. Look, I know we had our differences with you bullying me for years, but if you really like Danny, then I suppose I can forgive you. If you want, we can even be friends." Dawn says with a smile, before frowning as Paulina started laughing.

"Friends? With a freak like you? No way! I only agreed to go out with him because I thought I was stealing him from you." Paulina says, pointing at Sam before pointing at Dawn. "And, I want to make him so depressed over getting breaking up that it will shatter your heart," Paulina says as Dawn and Sam stared at her in horror. How could someone be so cruel and heartless? "Here, take your crummy Amulet," Paulina says, putting the amulet around Sam's neck. Before turning to Dawn as she grinned maliciously, and dumped her punch over her head, ruining her makeup and dress. "And, have some punch, freak! I'm going back inside to dump your dorky friend and brother!" Paulina says before walking off, and Sam glared at her venomously.

"You little-" Sam says about to throttle Paulina when suddenly she heard a sniffle as she turned to Dawn, and saw her crying.

"S-She...how could she...she even destroyed the rose Jake gave to me," Dawn says with a quivering voice while kneeling down on the floor as she picked up the destroyed remains of Jake's rose, and broke down in tears. Sam's eyes widen, before shaking in anger as her eyes glowed red.

**"Shallow little bitch!"** Sam screamed with Dora's amulet glowing fiercely as Sam's skin turned purple, and her eyes glowed red as she slowly transforms into a 40-feet-tall dragon. Sam's dragon form has a purple color scheme with red eyes, Dora's amulet wrapped around her neck, a blue spine, sharp teeth, blue horns/ears. And her whole body was sparkling with ghostly blue electricity.

"Sam!" Dawn yelled while placing the destroyed rose on her purse as she looked up to her friend worriedly. Paulina turned around as she saw Sam's dragon form and faints. Sam quickly grabbed Paulina as she blew a hole in the girl's bathroom with her lightning breath and took off.

"Dawn! What's going on?" Danny shouted while running into the girl's bathroom as he noticed Dawn's ruined dress and tears rolling down her face. "What happened to your dress? And why are you crying?" Danny asked, his big brother instincts kicking in as Dawn shakes her head and wipes away her tears.

"No time! We need to go!" Dawn says as they transformed into their ghost forms, and took off into the night sky. The Phantom Twins quickly caught up with Sam as they flew above the purple dragon, and delivered a mighty double kick that sends Sam crashing to the football field.

"Take it easy, Paulina. You don't want to hurt, Sam."

"Uh, Danny. Hate to break it to you, but that's not Paulina." Dawn says while pointing at Paulina as Danny blinks in surprise.

"What? That's Sam? Are you sure?" Danny asked as Sam huffed in anger and rose up to her full height.

**"Shallow bitch!"**

"Yep, that's Sam." Danny deadpans as Sam breathes lightning down on the twins. Danny quickly morphed his stomach to have a hole in it, and Dawn swiftly turned intangible as they avoided the dangerous elemental attack. "Whoa, that was close," Danny says as his stomach turned back to normal, and Dawn turned off her intangibility. "I will go and rescue, Paulina. You go and distract Sam." Danny says while turning invisible as Dawn nodded, and took off.

"Hey, Sam! While I am happy that you are defending me, frying Paulina to a crisp is not the way to do it...although, I won't stop you if you did," Dawn says. Still miffed at Paulina for ruining her dress, and destroying Jake's rose as she floated in front of Sam's face.

"Dawn!" Danny scolded his sister while grabbing Paulina as he lost focus and accidentally turned visible. Revealing himself to Sam, who grew angry, and smacked him away with her tail, sending them flying towards the bleachers. Danny quickly turns himself, and Paulina intangible as they phased through the bleachers, and landed on the other side. Danny grunted, taking the full force of the rough landing as he looks up, and blushed at the sight of Dash making out with a girl, and they both look like they were about to undress. But stopped at the sight of the half-ghost carrying an unconscious Paulina

"Uh, sorry!" Danny apologized as Sam lifts up the bleachers, and roars at them as Dash and the girl screamed in fear and ran away. Danny was about to fly away with Paulina when suddenly Sam was lifted up by her tail as she was swung around, before getting tossed into the distance as Danny blinks in surprise. "Okay, what just happened?"

"Boo!" Dawn says, appearing beside her brother as he yelped. "I told you to stop doing that!" Danny screamed as Dawn giggled, but the sound of Danny's ringtone interrupted them as Danny picks up his phone and puts it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Danny, Lancer's getting close to your dad!" Tucker says as Danny panicked.

"Oh, no! But I'm still dealing with Sam, what am I going to do?" Danny asked as Dawn placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, let me handle Paulina, while you deal with Sam," Dawn says as Danny nodded, and handed her Paulina as Dawn took off.

"Oh, and for the record, just because I'm saving you, it doesn't mean I forgave you for the little stunt you pulled earlier. Or what you were planning to do with my big brother." Dawn says while staring at Paulina's unconscious form with anger before sighing. "But I know what it feels like to be electrocuted to death, so I can't let Sam fry you. Not even you deserve that." Dawn says while going invisible as she phased into the school and zoomed towards the janitor's closet as she then carelessly tossed Paulina's unconscious body inside. "You'll be safe in here," Dawn says before flying towards the Gymnasium as she saw her father walking up to Mr. Lancer, who was talking to Maddie.

"Hey!" Jack says, angry as Mr. Lancer and Maddie looks at him in shock. "Who the hell are you? And why are you talking to _my_ wife?"

"Uh, Jack, this is Mr. Lancer," Maddie says before leaning to whisper into his ear. From the parent-teacher conference." Maddie says in a hushed tone as Dawn flew in, and overshadowed her dad as Jack's eyes flashed blue.

"Whoa, that work. This so weird." Dawn says with her voice coming out of Jack's mouth as the adults stared at her in confusion.

"Are you okay, Jack? Your voice sounds so high-pitch." Maddie says while staring at her curiously as Dawn cleared her throat, and gave Maddie a smile.

"Sorry about that, I think the punch went to the wrong pipe," Dawn says with her dad's voice as she turned to Mr. Lancer. "Anyway, Mr. Lancer, I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier. It's just in this light I thought you were George Clooney. Doesn't he look sharp, Maddie?" Dawn asked as Maddie reluctantly nodded.

"Well, thank you so much, Mr. Fenton. People often say that he and I look like." Lancer says as Dawn snickered.

"Yeah, maybe in your dreams, you dork," Dawn whispered to herself as Lancer heard her.

"What was that?" He asked as Dawn sweated nervously.

"I mean, I would like to have a dance with my beautiful wife, thank you," Dawn says as she pulls her mother away to the dance floor, and they started dancing.

"Don't this bring back memories?" Maddie says with a nostalgic look as Dawn nodded.

"Yep, totally," Dawn says as the music came to an end, and the students started cheering for them. Dawn invisibly leaves her dad's body and flies off.

"What the heck?" Jack says, feeling dizzy from Dawn's overshadowing as he looks around, and noticed people were cheering for him, and Maddie. "I mean, uh, thank you! Thank you all on behalf of me, Jack Fenton!"

Dawn rolled her eyes amusedly at her father's big ego as she looked out the window, and saw Danny battling Sam. Dawn was about to help him when suddenly she looked at the janitor's closet and smirked as an idea popped into her head, and she flew towards Art class. Sam roared as she fired three lightning blasts at Danny, who narrowly dodge two of them, but didn't notice the last one coming in as it was about to hit him. But luckily, Dawn came in as she pushed her brother out of the way, just as the lightning bolt flew past them.

"Whoa! That was close! What took you so long?" Danny asked as Dawn smiled innocently.

"Oh, you will find out later. Anyway, I think it's time to test out our new equipment." Dawn says as Danny smirked, and pulled out the Fenton Ghost Fisher. "I will distract Sam, and you will ensnare her," Dawn says as Danny nodded, and watched as his sister flying towards Sam. "Hey! Sam! Remember that book you let me borrow a few days ago? Well, I accidentally burned it with one of my inventions! Sorry!" Dawn apologized as Sam grabbed Dawn with her giant scaly hands, and roared at her in anger as the half-dead teen grins. "Now!"

Danny went invisible as he threw out the line that caught Sam, and then he flew around her, wrapping the line around the dragon until her wings and arms are secure. Without her wings, Sam couldn't fly as she lets go of Dawn, and fall to the ground, defeated. Dawn quickly flies down to her as she removes the amulet from her neck, and Sam slowly transforms back into her human self.

"Sam?" Dawn says as she and Danny flew in, and changed back to normal.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked as Sam groans.

"Wow," Sam says while holding her head as she looked up to the twins. "Did I have fun at the dance?" She asked as the twins grinned.

"Well, let's just say you had a _roaring_ time," Danny says with a chuckle as Sam groans at the pun.

"Yeah, it was a really _shocking_ dance," Dawn says with a giggle as Sam groans even harder. Why did she have to be friends with people that loved to make lame puns?

* * *

A few minutes later, we see the twins and Sam going back into the dance as their friends walked up to them.

"Hey, we heard explosion's happening outside, is everyone okay?" Lucas says before his eyes widen at the sight of Dawn's ruined dress. "Dawn, what happened to you? Did this happened during the fight?" Lucas says while looking her over as Dawn shakes her head.

"No, this happened before the fight,"

"Really? So, what happened?" Lucas asked as Dawn bits her lip nervously.

"Well..." Dawn says while looking down as Lucas stared at her for a few seconds, and his eyes widen in recognition.

Wait, did Paulina did this?" Lucas asked as Dawn flinched and nodded sadly as her date grew furious. "Okay, that's it! I know you want to spare Danny's feelings, but I can't let this slide anymore." Lucas says as he was about to march over to Danny, but Dawn stops him.

"Lucas, wait!" Dawn says, stopping him as she sighed. "I want to tell him," Dawn says as Lucas nodded, and she walked over to her brother, who was explaining to his friends what happened during the fight. "Danny, can I talk to you...alone," Dawn says while giving Sam a look as the goth nodded, and grabbed Tucker's hand.

"Come on, Tuck. We need to go and give them some privacy. Plus, there is something I need to tell you." Sam says while pulling Tucker away as Dawn grabbed Danny's hand, and dragged him over to the benches.

"So, Dawn, what did you wanted to talk about?"

"Danny...remember when you asked me earlier on why I was crying in the girl's bathroom, and why my dress was ruined?" Dawn asked as Danny nodded. "Well, this is going to be hard to believe, but...Paulina dumped her punch on my head."

"What!? Why would she do that?" Danny asked, not understanding why his date will do something like that to his sister as Dawn sighed.

"That's because she has been bullying me ever since elementary school, Danny," Dawn says, finally admitting the truth to Danny as he gasped. "And Paulina's even worse than Dash since Paulina likes to regularly insult my appearance. Makes fun of the way I dress, tends to 'accidentally' destroy my machines every time she walks by, and she spilled her punch all over my beautiful dress. But the worst thing that Paulina has ever done to me was that she destroyed the rose that Lucas thoughtfully gave me," Dawn says while tearing up as she pulled out her half-dead flower out of her purse.

"I-I can't believe this," Danny says, horrified by what his crush has been doing to his sister all these years. "Why haven't you ever told me about this?" He asked as Dawn started crying.

"You had a crush on her for so long that I didn't want your heartbroken when you found out. I just wanted you to be happy." Dawn says as Danny placed his hands over hers, and gave his little sister a serious look.

"Dawn, I never want you to place your happiness over mine. Next time I date a girl and something like this happens, I want you to tell me immediately. Don't hesitate just because it will break my heart. I would rather be sad and depressed than have my sister feeling miserable. Deal?" Danny asked while holding out his hand as Dawn sniffled but smiled as she shook his hand.

"Deal," Dawn says as Danny nodded, and they went back to their friends.

"Did you tell him?" Sam and Lucas asked as Dawn nodded.

"Yeah, she did, and my crush on Paulina is officially over. I could never date someone that hurts my little sister."

"Aww, thanks, bro," Dawn says, touched by her brother's words as she gives him a side hug.

"Hey, dude. Sorry, your date didn't pan out." Tucker says to Danny, who shrugged.

"It's fine, her Dad was scary anyway, so I really dodged a bullet," Danny says as Tucker nodded, and turned to Dawn.

"And, I'm sorry for encouraging Danny to ask out Paulina, Dawn," Tucker says as Dawn waved it off.

"It's okay, Tuck. You didn't know. Anyway, enough of this depressing talk, let's dance!" Dawn excitedly says as Lucas grinned, and held out his hand.

"Then may I take this dance, madam?" Lucas says with a fake English accent as Dawn giggled at his silliness.

"You shall, fine, sir," Dawn says with a fake accent as well as they stared at each other before laughing as Lucas grabbed her hand and they walked over to the dance floor.

"Hey, Sam," Danny says, gaining the goth's attention. "Would you like to dance with me?" Danny asked as Sam smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to," Sam says as Danny smiled and handed Tucker the Thermos, which held the Amulet inside.

"Keep an eye on this, will ya?" Danny says as Tucker nodded and grabbed the Thermos as Sam grabbed Danny's hand and dragged him towards the dance floor.

"Promise me you'll keep your pants up?" Sam teased as Danny grinned.

"I'll do my best." He says as Tucker smiled at the scene before realizing something.

"Wait a second. I'm dateless again!? What does a guy have to do to get hooked up around here!?"

"I want to go to the ball!" Dora screams, appearing beside him as she glanced at him and smiled seductively.

"...On second thought, I don't need a date that badly." Tucker nervously says as Dora comes closer, and he panicked. "Hey, guys! A little help here!" Tucker says before running away as Dora chased after him.

"Sorry that I look like this, I must look hideous," Dawn says, feeling self-conscious as Lucas smiled.

"I don't mind. Besides you look like that girl in that one scene in Terminitra where-"

"Sabrina Conrad got stabbed by Terminitra during her senior prom," Dawn says, finishing his sentence as she looked at him in surprise. "You saw the movie?" She asked as Lucas nodded.

"Yeah, I did. I don't really like horror movies, but since you like it so much, I decided to give it a try." Lucas says as Dawn stared at him lovingly.

"Aww, you're literally the sweetest boy in the world," Dawn says before giving him a kiss on his cheek as Lucas blushed heavily and smiled.

"Best day ever," Lucas whispered to himself, before snapping into reality as a loud shrike appeared as everyone turned to the entrance, and saw Paulina storming into the Gymnasium. Everyone blinked in shock as Paulina's hair turned pink, her expensive dress was ripped to shreds, and was spray painted black. But the funniest part was that her face was written with words like 'Skank' 'Whore' 'I have STDs' in permanent marker.

"Who did this to me!?" Paulina screamed in anger as everyone blinked before laughing as Paulina's face grew red in rage and in embarrassment. "Stop laughing at me!" Paulina screeched as everyone laughed harder, and she started crying as she ran away.

"What just happened?" Lucas says as Dawn giggled, and he gave her a suspicious look. "Did you do this?" He asked as Dawn grinned.

"Yep." Dawn proudly says. "After everything Paulina has ever done to me, I decided to get a little payback by overshadowing her, and giving her a little makeup."

"So, you're telling me that you abused your powers to get some petty revenge?" Lucas asked as Dawn nodded. "Up top!" Lucas says while raising his hand as Dawn smirked, and gave him a high five before getting back into dancing.

* * *

**And done! While this was not really one of my favorite Danny Phantom episodes, I had tons of fun writing this regardless.**

**Anyway, as always, I will catch you all later.**


	3. Two Of A Kind

**Hey, guys! Welcome to the new chapter of Danny and Dawn Phantom: Season 1...anyway, I don't own anything, except for my OC'S.**

**NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

At the docks, we zoom into a warehouse, where the sounds of muffled fighting could be heard as a blue-skinned ghost phased through a wall and crashes against a pile of boxes as Danny and Dawn Phantom phased through the wall and went tangible as they glared at the ghost. The ghost is a short, somewhat round man with blue skin and short black hair. His outfit consisted of grey overalls with a light gray shirt underneath, a gray hat, light gray gloves, and dark gray shoes. His name is the Box Ghost, the most annoying ghost in existence.

"Beware!" Box Ghost shouted while recovering from the crash as he flew in the air and turned tangible. "I am the Box Ghost! I have power over all containers cardboard and square." He yelled while gesturing the boxes scattered across the room as the Phantom Twins gave him deadpanned looks, and crossed their arms.

"Okay, Boxy, it's been a long night, so how about you give up, and we won't hurt you too much." Dawn says as Danny nodded.

"Yeah, and besides, we have tests to study for, so can we get this over with?" Danny asked, annoyed as the Box Ghost raised an eyebrow.

"Study?" Box Ghost asked in disbelief as his eyes and hands glowed green, and he levitated a few boxes in the air. "There will be no time to study when you find yourself crushed beneath the forgotten possessions of..." He says before trailing off as Box Ghost read the shipping label of a nearby box. "...Elliot Kravitz of Arlington Heights, Illinois!" Box Ghost says before turning to the twins as he grins sinisterly, and threw out his hand as he flings the pile of boxes over at the Halfas at high speeds. The Phantom Twins barely blinked as Danny turns intangible and lets the boxes fly through him while Dawn simply caught the boxes with her own telekinesis as they floated around her.

"...Really?" Dawn asked with an unimpressed look as the Box Ghost shrugs sheepishly. Rolling her eyes, Dawn lazily threw out her hands as she flings the boxes back at Box Ghost, who was too slow to react as he was blindsided by a couple of boxes and crashed down on the floor as he moans in pain.

"We don't have time for this! Hey, Tucker, let's go!" Danny shouted as Sam, Lucas, and Tucker kicked opened the door and jumped into the room as Sam carried a biology book, Tucker held the Fenton Thermos, and Lucas had the Fenton Ghost Fisher in his hands.

"Hi-ya!" Lucas yelled while throwing out the fishing line as he caught Box Ghost in his tracks.

"Hey!" Box Ghost shouted in annoyance as he struggled to free himself.

"Tucker! Do it now!" Sam screamed to Tucker, who was twirling the Fenton Thermos in his finger like a basketball as he smirked and activated the device.

"Goodnight, everybody!" Tucker shouted as a blue beam shot out of the thermos, and Box Ghost's eyes widen in fear as he tries to fly away, but Lucas won't let him as the twins grabbed the ghost and threw him into the beam as Box Ghost screams and gets sucked into the thermos.

"Perimeter secure." Tucker says smugly while turning off the Fenton Thermos as Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Perimeter secure? What are you, a Navy Seal?"

"Seals: aquatic mammals that bark. They're canines, right?" Danny asked as he landed next to Tucker while Dawn floated above her friends.

"Wrong. That's 14 to 21 for Danny." Sam says while checking the textbook as she looked up at Dawn. "What about you, Dawn?" She asked as Dawn hums and looked up at the sky thoughtfully.

"Seals are a widely distributed and diverse clade of carnivorous, fin-footed, semi-aquatic marine animals who mostly live around the colder waters of Northern and Southern Hemispheres. They spend most of their lives underwater, but come ashore to mate, give birth, molt, or to escape from predators, such as sharks, and killer whales." Dawn says with a small smile on her face as Sam nodded.

"That's correct. That's 21 to 21 for Dawn." Sam says as Tucker smirked.

"I'm no teacher, but I'm guessing that's a 'D' for Danny, and an 'A' for Dawn." Tucker says while spinning the Fenton Thermos on the tip of his finger again as Danny groans.

"Come on, you guys! If we're going to be a team, you guys have to be a little more focused." Danny says while flying up in between his friends as he turned to Sam. "You're supposed to be helping us study for the test tomorrow." He says before turning to Tucker and Lucas. "And, you two supposed to be helping us catch these ghost, so we have time to study!" Danny yelled while throwing out his hands exasperatedly as Lucas raised an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms.

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm pulling my weight while Tucker over here is goofing off." Lucas says while pointing at Tucker, who was still spinning the thermos as Lucas frowns at him disapprovingly. "Hey, Tuck, can you stop doing that. You're going to break the thermos." He says as Tucker scoffed.

"Stop worrying, bro, nothing bad is going to happen." Tucker says calmly just as the thermos falls off of his finger as it landed on the ground, and the cap bursts off. Releasing all of the 120 ghosts that the team caught as they laughed maniacally and phased out of the warehouse as they flew to freedom.

"Ha, ha! I am the Box Ghost! You cannot hold me within the confines of a cylindrical container!" Box Ghost mocked before phasing through the wall.

"That's weird." Tucker says while pulling out his PDA as the screen read, 'FINISH CATCHING GHOSTS 9:00 PM'. "According to my schedule, we should be done catching ghosts by now." Tucker says, earning a glare by the team as he smiled at them weakly.

"Next time, I handle the thermos?" Lucas asked Dawn, deadpanned as she nodded.

"Next time, you'll handle the thermos." Dawn says while watching Danny and Sam berating Tucker for letting the ghosts break free.

"Hmmm...half-humans, half ghosts? Interesting..." A ghost says while spying on the team, but more specifically, the ghostly twins with a pair of high-tech binoculars as he smirked maliciously.

The ghost wears a white, weaponized-robotic battle suit with electric green eyes, electric green flaming hair/goatee, and jagged teeth. He also wears a blank tank top with dark gray shoulder pads, dark gray gantlets, a gray utility belt that has a blue 'S' on the buckle, black pants, and gray metallic combats boots. His name is Skulker, the greatest ghost hunter in the Ghost Zone.

"Two of a kind, they'll make fine additions to my collection." Skulker says while glancing at the cage full of screaming ghosts behind him as he smirked before frowning as he spotted Box Ghost flying towards the cage.

"Ha, ha!" Box Ghost exclaimed as he was about to touch the box, but stopped as a small knife flew past his head and embedded on the wall as he yelped in surprise and turned to an angry Skulker.

"Touch the box, and your pelt will adorn my fireplace." Skulker threatens as Box Ghost trembled in fear and flew away as Skulker turned back to the teens, and continued spying on them as he grinned sinisterly.

* * *

**Theme Song**

**(They're Phantoms)**

**(Danny and Dawn Phantom, Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)**

**Young, Danny and Dawn Fenton were just 14, **

**When their parents build a very strange machine.**

**It was designed to view a world unseen.**

**(They're going to catch em all 'cause their Danny and Dawn Phantom!)**

**When it didn't quite work, they're folks they just quit,**

**But then the twins took a look inside of it,**

**There was a great big flash, everything just changed,**

**They're molecules got all rearranged!**

**(Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)**

**When they first woke up, they realized,**

**They had snow-white hair's, and glowin' green/blue eyes!**

**They can walk through walls, disappear, and fly!**

**They're much more unique than any other guys.**

**And it was then that they knew what they had to do,**

**They had to stop all the ghost that was comin' through,**

**They're here to fight for me, and you!**

**They're going to catch 'em all, 'cause they're Danny and Dawn Phantom,**

**Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause they're Danny and Dawn Phantom,**

**Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause they're Danny and Dawn Phantom!**

**Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause they're Danny and Dawn Phantom!**

**End of Theme Song**

* * *

The next morning, we see the Fenton family enjoying their breakfast, when suddenly, Jazz jumps into the kitchen with a magazine in her hands as she was basically bouncing in excitement.

"Oh my gosh, they said yes!" Jazz exclaimed as everybody stared at her in confusion, except for Maddie as she was working on a new invention.

"Who said yes? The person you asked if you were a conceited snob?" Danny asked sarcastically as Dawn snorted in amusement, and Jazz glared at him.

"No. Genius Magazine said yes! They got my letter and want to put Mom on the cover!" Jazz squeals excitedly while hugging her magazine.

"Genius Magazine?" Maddie asked curiously while putting down her device as she turned to her daughter. "What's that?" She asked as Jazz was about to answer, but got distracted by her father snatching the magazine out of her hands as he gazed down at it, excitedly.

"Genies Magazine?!" Jack asked before staring at the magazine in confusion. "Is it the swimsuit issue?" Jack asked as Dawn facepalmed at her father's question.

"No." Jazz deadpans as Jack pouted in disappointment. "Genius Magazine is _for_ woman geniuses _by_ woman geniuses, and about _women_ geniuses."

"...So, it is the swimsuit issue...oh, gross! Mom's gonna be in the swimsuit issue?" Danny exclaims in disgust as Dawn rolled her eyes and continued eating her cereal.

"It's not the swimsuit issue! But it is the perfect magazine to show that I have normal parents instead of a couple of ghost hunting freaks!" Jazz exclaims as Dawn frowns, and crossed her arms at her sister.

"Jazz, that's not nice. They're _not_ ghost hunting freaks. They're more like...ghosts enthusiasts." Dawn says, trying to defend her parents just as Jack pops in.

"Speaking of ghost hunting, why don't you guys check out the latest in ghost-hunting technology: the Ghost Gabber!" Jack exclaimed while grabbing the invention that Maddie was working and haven't finished building as he holds the device closer to the twin's faces. "It takes the mysterious sounds a ghost makes and translates them into words you, and I use every day. Here, try it." Jack suggested as the twins glanced at each other worriedly before gazing down at the device.

"Uh...boo?" The twins said hesitantly as the machine beeped.

_"We're ghosts. Fear us."_ The machine replied with a woman's voice as the family raised an eyebrow and glanced at the twins in confusion as they smiled at them weakly.

"We better get to school." Danny says as the machine beeped.

_"We better get to school. Fear me."_ The machine says as Dawn panicked and stood up as she grabbed Danny's arm.

"Well, better, go, bye!" Dawn says before running off with Danny as the machine beeped.

_"Well, better, go, bye! Fear me."_

"Well, we're definitely not going to use or go near that device ever again." Dawn says as Danny nodded in agreement, and they ran out of the house.

"That...was weird." Jack says while looking at the Ghost Gabber questioningly as Maddie grabs Jazz's magazine and looks through it as she frowns.

"That's great about the magazine, sweetie, but your father and I are a team. I think that beside every genius woman, there's a genius man."

"Who should be standing beside her on the cover of Genius Magazine!" Jack shouted while appearing beside his wife as he placed his arm around her shoulder and smirked proudly. "The world needs to know that the Fenton's are a family of geniuses!"

"I got a 'D'!?" Danny exclaimed while staring at his test in disbelief as he and the others were sitting in the Casper High Library. "All this ghost hunting is taking away from my study time!"

"Well, it's at least better than an 'F', right?" Dawn says sheepishly while placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as Danny groans and slams his head on the desk.

"I can't get a 'D' in biology! My parents will kill me!" Danny yelled while grabbing his hair in frustration as Lucas turned to Dawn.

"Hey, Dawn. How is it that you get an 'A' while your brother got an 'F'? You've been fighting ghost as long as he did." Lucas says as Dawn looks away shyly, and rubs her neck nervously.

"I have a Photographic Memory, so I don't have to study as hard as other people."

"Well, good for you." Danny says sarcastically as Dawn frowned slightly, and Danny grew guilty as he sighed tiredly. "I'm sorry, Dawn. It's just that I wish there was a way for me to raise my grade up."

"There actually may be a way." Sam says, gaining everyone's attention as she walked over to a computer, and begins searching for something. "By doing an extra credit biology assignment on this magnificent creature." Sam says while pulling up a web page about an endangered purple-back gorilla as everyone crowed around her.

"A purple-back gorilla?" Danny asked confusedly as Sam nodded eagerly.

"Yep. Extremely rare. Only two left, both males. After this, they're gone forever. Which is why you are going to prove he deserves to be set free."

"That sounds like a great idea, Sam." Lucas says as Sam smiled while Danny looks a little unsure.

"I don't know about this, Sam. I barely have time to study, let alone do an extra credit assignment." Danny says as Dawn frowns and placed her arm over his.

"Danny, if you want, I can take over the ghost hunting for a while until you get your grades up." Dawn suggested as Danny shakes his head.

"Out of the question. I will not allow my baby sister to fight ghosts alone. What happens if you get hurt out there, and I'm not there to help you?" Danny asked as Dawn rolled her eyes at her brother's overprotectiveness but smiled nonetheless as Tucker popped in.

"Well, if you won't allow Dawn to go solo for a few nights, then I may have another solution for your problem. All you need to do is learn how to manage your time better. That's why I decided to become your time manger. It's the least I can do after Lucas made me let all those ghosts out." Tucker says as Lucas glared at him and smacked him upside his head as the nerd yelped in pain.

"I don't know about this, Tuck." Danny says as Tucker rubbed his head and glared briefly at Lucas before turning to Danny as he smirked.

"It'll be my job to keep track of your schedule so you can do your schoolwork and catch all those ghosts that Lucas let loose," Tucker says as Lucas tried to swipe at him, but the techno-geek manage to dodge him. "Ha! Missed-Ow!" Tucker says before yelping in pain as Lucas punches his shoulder.

"Remember the last time you manage something?" Dawn asked while crossing her arms as Tucker rubs his arm and glared at the smirking Lucas before turning to Dawn as he pulls out his PDA.

"And I've already scheduled 'Remember: not to let Tucker handle the thermos'," Tucker says while showing them the reminder on his PDA as the twins glanced at each other, and Dawn gave him a pointed look as Danny sighs and reluctantly nodded.

"I suppose we could have a trial period."

"Sweet! Also, I scheduled some zoo time, so we can check out that gorilla. Let's go." Tucker says as everyone nodded, and ran out of the library, not noticing Skulker phasing through a wall as he floats over to the computer, and stared at the web page that Sam pulled up.

"Hmm, so this is your prey, eh, Ghost Kids?" Skulker says as a nerd named Mikey walked up to him.

"Eh, excuse me, sir?" Mikey asked nervously as Skulker scowls at him. "Are you finished with the computer?" He asked as Skulker stared at him blankly for a few seconds before shooting a series ecto-blasts at the nerd as he trapped him in ecto-webbing while hanging upside down and blindfolded as Mikey screamed in fright.

"You thought you could sneak up on me? Skulker? Ghost world's greatest predator?" Skulker asked angrily as Mikey screamed again, and he smirked. "Quiet, you're in a library." Skulker says as he shoots ectoplasm to cover Mikey's mouth, and phases out through the wall, just as Dash and his friend Dale showed up as they stopped to look at the trapped Mikey, and smiled.

"Whoa, you do that?" Dash asked Dale, who shakes his head.

"No, but I can always stop and appreciate high-quality bullying." Dale says just as the ectoplasm and webbing suddenly disappeared as Mikey screams and falls to the floor.

* * *

Later at night, we see the gang hanging out at the Amity Park Zoo as the girls were observing a purple-back gorilla named Sampson safely from the observation tower.

"There he is, Dawn. Sampson. So gifted, so...majestic." Sam says as Dawn looks through her binoculars, and sweatdrops as she saw Sampson scratching his butt.

"Yeah, very majestic, Sam." Dawn says while yawning a bit as the boys stood aside with bored looks on their faces.

"Sam, we've been watching the gorilla scratch his butt for, um, how long?" Danny asked Tucker with a yawn as the nerdy teenager glanced at his watch.

"Six hours." Tucker answered with a yawn.

"Time flies when you're majestically scratching your butt." Danny says as Lucas yawned.

"You know when I thought we were going to be watching a gorilla, I thought it would be more exciting than this."

"Ditto." Dawn says as Sam ignored her friends complaining and continued observing Sampson.

"It's only a matter of time before you find out something about Sampson nobody's ever learned." Sam says as an idea popped into her head, and she gasped as she turned to Danny. "You should go and try to communicate with him." Sam says excitedly before frowning as she saw Danny sleeping on the floor. "Ugh, great. Tucker, you're his manager, can you-" Sam asked before deadpanning as she saw Tucker sleeping on the floor. Tucker yawns as he scoots close to Danny and hugs him as Danny hugged back. "...Okay, this is going well. Guys, can you help me out here?" Sam asked her friends, who were sleeping on the floor as Lucas unconsciously grabbed Dawn by her waist and brought her closer to his body as Dawn smiled, and snuggles closer to his chest.

"Fine, I guess I will do this on my own...but first." Sam says while pulling out a camera as she takes a picture of the boys and laughs. "Boys hugging makes every yearbook funny." Sam says before taking another picture of Dawn and Lucas as she smirks mischievously. "And this makes great blackmail." Sam says while placing the photos in her pockets as she walked out of the observation tower. Unknown to Sam, however, Skulker appeared on the scene as he phased into the tiger habitat, and spied on the sleeping twins through a pair of high-tech binoculars as the tiger sleeping behind him woke up, and growls at him as Skulker rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please." Skulker says unamused as he raised his arm, and a small ecto-laser popped out as the tiger growled angrily and charged at him. Meanwhile, at the gorilla habitat, Sampson slept soundly on the floor, until the sounds of growling/fighting woke him up as he sat up alarmed, and notices Sam walking towards him as he growled at her in distress.

"What is it, you wondrous being?" Sam asked as Sampson ran towards her and grunted as he pointed towards the tiger habitat.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked while looking to where he was pointing as Sampson slams into his habitat's cage door and hangs off of it as he continued grunting in distress. "You want out?" She asked as Sampson nodded, and Sam smiled as she nodded, and quickly ran over to the habitat's control panel as she hits the 'Open' button.

"Well, that was easy." Skulker says while wiping the tiger's blood off his hands as he kicked the tiger's corpse away before phasing out of the habitat as Skulker was about to find another hiding spot to spy on the twins when suddenly the words 'Gorilla Attacking' appeared on his visor. "What? Gorilla Attac-Aah!" Skulker says before screaming in surprise as Sampson suddenly drops down, and landed on top of him as he starts hitting the startled ghost.

Blocking one of his hits, Skulker regains his bearings as he punched Sampson in his face, but the gorilla wasn't fazed by his attack as he grabs Skulker and spins him in the air with his feet before kicking him off as Sampson leaps towards him and bits his wrist armor. Skulker growled in annoyance as he pulls out a small wrist blaster and shoots ectoplasm onto Sampson's eyes. The purple-back gorilla grunted in pain as he lets go of Skulker and tries to pull the ectoplasm off of his eyes as Skulker jumps to his feet and shoots an ecto-net at him...only for Sampson to grab it mid-air as he rips off the ectoplasm from his face and glares at the shocked Skulker.

"Uh-oh." Skulker says as Sampson pulled on the net and spins a screaming Skulker around in the air before letting him go as Skulker was sent flying towards the observation tower and crashed through the windows as he landed beside the twins and their friends. The Fenton Twin's ghost sense went off as Danny shivered, and Dawn coughs out smoke but continued sleeping as they snuggled their respective sleeping partners.

"Oh my gosh!" Sam shouted while appearing in the doorway as she was about to alert her friends, but Skulker covers her mouth with ectoplasm as he turned to twins, and grinned maliciously as he pulls out his ecto-blade.

"Now for the Ghost Twins." Skulker says as he was about to slice off Danny and Dawn's head when suddenly, Sampson leaps through the window and knocks Skulker into the desk as the ghost hunter retaliated by kicking him off.

Sampson growls slightly as he leaps towards Skulker, and the ghost hunter glared at him before phasing through the wall as Sampson slammed himself against the wall. Rubbing his head, Sampson roars in anger as he begins pounding on the wall, waking up the sleeping teenagers as they screamed in fright, and realized they were still hugging as they let go of each other and screamed again before screaming again at the sight of the angry gorilla.

"Gorilla, loose!" Tucker and Lucas shouted as Danny and Dawn narrowed their eyes in determination.

"We got him! I'm going ghost!/Phantom Up!" Danny and Dawn screamed in unison as they transformed into their ghost forms and flew over to Sampson as Dawn grabbed the startled gorilla by his arms and phased him through the wall outside into the air as Danny followed after them.

"Alright, big guy, let's get you back to your habitat before you kidnap a woman and climb up a building." Dawn says as she phases Sampson into the gorilla habitat and drops him while Danny flies over to the control panel and shuts the door close as the others showed up.

"Danny, Dawn, I meant to tell you, there was a gho-" Sam says before getting interrupted by her friends as they glared at her.

"I wonder who let the gorilla go..._Sam_?" Danny asks while crossing his arms at Sam in disapproval as Dawn phased out of the habitat, and landed beside her friends as she frowns at Sam.

"Sam, I know you love animals and everything, but letting a wild gorilla free isn't exactly safe for the gorilla and all of the citizens in Amity Park." Dawn says while placing her hands on her hips as Lucas nodded.

"Yeah, Sam, what you did was extremely dangerous. If it wasn't for the twins, who knows what that gorilla could've done." Lucas says, alarmed as Tucker smirked.

"Just wait until we tell everybody at school that you let out a four-hundred-pound gorilla." Tucker says as Sam stares at her friends blankly, and showed the boys a picture of them hugging while sleeping.

"...Or we just keep it our little secret." Danny says sheepishly as Tucker nodded nervously.

"Yeah, we really have no proof she did it, you know." Tucker says as Sam smirked and turned to Dawn and Lucas, who crossed their arms at her.

"Well, we're still telling everyone what you did." Dawn says as Sam raised an eyebrow and pulls Dawn away from the boys as she discretely shows her the picture of her and Lucas snuggling up to each other. "...You know what? Nobody was hurt by the gorilla, so why don't we just forget this happened." Dawn suggested while blushing madly as Lucas raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why did you change your mind so quickly?"

"No reason." A blushing Dawn says while laughing nervously as Sam smirked coyly.

* * *

The next morning, at Fenton Works, we see Maddie, Jack, and Jazz sitting on the couch in the living room as they were in the middle of an interview with a journalist from Genius Magazine named Connie.

"A few more questions, Maddie." Connie says while sitting in front of the Fenton Family with a tape recorder in her hand. "Can you tell our readers what you're working on now?" She asked as Maddie was about to speak up, but got interrupted by her husband as he pulls out Ghost Gabber.

"Well, it's called the Ghost Gabber, and-"

"Dad! Put that thing away!" Jazz yelled at her father angrily, before turning to Connie as she smiled. "She's actually working on a new form of self-generating energy. She's an amazing, intelligent woman who's about to change the world." Jazz says proudly as Maddie smiled and turned to Connie.

"Connie, my primary focus these days is ghost hunting." Maddie says as Connie blinks slowly.

"Um, forgive me. Did you say ghost hunting?" Connie asked in disbelief as Jazz groans and facepalmed as Danny, Dawn, and the others come through the front door with the twins looking exhausted.

"Danny, Dawn, look at you! I'm not sure I like this overnight zoo research." Maddie says with a frown as Danny smiled weakly.

"Mom, come on. We're just a bunch of kids in the zoo...at night...alone." Danny trails off as everyone stares at him silently. "We'll be in our rooms." Danny says before walking upstairs as the others followed after him.

_"We'll be in our rooms. Fear me."_ The Ghost Gabber says as Connie raised an eyebrow at the machine while Jazz glares at her father.

"Give me that!" Jazz yelled in annoyance while snatching the Ghost Gabber from her father's hands as she hides it under a pillow and smiles at Connie. "Now, where were we?"

"Here we go, guys. Home in time for some well-deserved rest." Tucker says as he and the others reached the twin's room, and his PDA beeps. "But keep it quick, because you've got thirteen minutes." He says just as the twin's ghost sense went off as their bedroom door was suddenly flung opened and Skulker popped out.

"Hello, Ghost Twin's." Skulker says with an evil grin as Danny and Dawn stared at him in shock, and before they could react, Skulker raised his hand as he shoots out a net that trapped the twins and pulled them inside their room as he slams the door shut behind him.

"Danny! Dawn!" Sam, Tucker, and Lucas shouted as we cue to the bedroom and see the twins struggling to escape from their bonds as Skulker loomed over them threateningly.

"The human ghost children in their natural habitat." Skulker says while eyeing the kids sinisterly as Danny and Dawn shivered in fear from his gaze.

"W-Who are you?" The twins asked in unison as Skulker grins.

"I am Skulker." He says, introducing himself to the scared children as he held up a tiny cage filled with ghosts. "A collector of things rare and unique. And, you two, Ghost Boy and Ghost Girl, are that and more." Skulker says with a laugh as he steps towards them and accidentally smashes a model rocket.

"Hey, my rocket! I built that!" Danny yelled angrily as Skulker raised an eyebrow at them, unamusedly.

"Pity, though. I'd hoped you would put up more of a fight." Skulker says as Danny and Dawn glared at him, and transformed into their ghost forms.

"Oh, don't worry," Danny started as he and his sister used their combined strength to break out of the net as Skulker stared at them in surprise.

"We will!" Dawn finished as Danny held out his hand, and Dawn grabbed it as Danny twirled her around before tossing her towards Skulker as Dawn delivered a double kangaroo kick that sends Skulker flying to a wall. Skulker rubs his chest in slight pain as he notices a small dent in his armor and growls as he pulls out a small wrist ray, and blasted an ecto-beam at Dawn.

"Look out!" Danny yelled while tackling Dawn out of harm's way as the ecto-beam zoomed past them and destroyed a set of blueprints that laid on a desk as Dawn's eyes widen in horror.

"No! My blueprints for my robot butler!" Dawn shouted as Danny eyed her oddly. "What? I don't like cleaning my room." She says defensively before yelping as Skulker flies towards them and swipes at them with his ghostly blade as they dodge out of the way, and Danny grabbed Skulker by his arm as he judo-flipped him away, and the Phantom Twins charged at him.

"That's the ghost from the zoo!" Sam shouted as she and the boys struggled to open the door.

"Danny?" Tucker asked.

"No, the other one."

"Dawn?" Lucas asked as Sam shakes her head.

"No, the other, other one!" Sam shouted as they heard a loud crash in Danny and Dawn's room, and glanced at each other worriedly as they were about to ram through the door, but then-

"Hello? What's going on up there?" Jazz asked annoyedly as the teens panicked, and ran back downstairs.

"You know, ghost hunting isn't the only thing my parents do, Connie. It's really a side interest." Jazz explained to a curious Connie. "What they're really into is-" Jazz says before hearing loud crashes from upstairs as Jack stood up alarmed.

"GHOST! GHOST! GHOST!" Jack shouted just as Sam and the others appeared.

"Kids, get down! There's a ghost in the house!" Maddie shouted while standing up from the couch as Jazz and Connie did the same.

"Actually there's three-" Tucker says before grunting as Sam and Lucas elbows him, and he realized his mistake as Tucker smiled at them sheepishly. "...I mean, what ghosts?" Tucker asked nervously as everybody stared at him silently. "...I'll get some snacks."

"I'll come with you." Lucas says as the boys entered the kitchen while Sam stayed behind as she smiled at the suspicious parents sheepishly.

"Yeah, the twins are upstairs." Sam says before wincing as another loud crash occurred. "Uh, lifting weights?"

"They don't have exercise equipment up there." Maddie says suspiciously.

"My computer! Oh, wait, that's Jazz's." Danny's voice rang out as another crash occurred.

"Wait a minute...that's my computer! I will kill that bastard!" Dawn's angry yell rang out as everyone winced from her scream.

"He's already dead."

"I don't care!" Dawn screamed as everyone eyed a nervous Sam suspiciously. With the boys, we see them running into the kitchen as Danny and Dawn crashed through the ceiling, and fell onto the kitchen table, breaking it to pieces as Skulker jumps down, and loomed over the terrified teens threateningly.

"Come, Ghost Twins, time to see your new home." Skulker says as he grabs the twins and phases them through the floor. The boys were about to run after their friends but then panicked as they heard footsteps heading towards the kitchen.

"Quick! Lay on the floor!" Lucas half-whispered/half-yelled as Tucker nodded and fell on the floor just as the adults showed up as Lucas grabbed on to Tucker's hand and pretended to be on a throwing position.

"And, that's how you do a judo-flip, Tucker." Lucas says, confusing Jack and the others as Tucker stood up, and dusts off his pants.

"Thanks for giving me an example, bud, but maybe next time, don't use me as the example." Tucker says, playing along as he turned to Jack and Maddie. "Sorry for breaking your table, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton."

"Yeah, sorry." Lucas apologized as everyone blinked confusedly

"What's going on?" Connie asked, just as another crash was heard downstairs.

"Sounds like rats in the lab." Tucker says as Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Ghost rats. I knew it."

"Don't worry, we'll get rid of them." Sam says as she and the boys ran downstairs.

"I'd like to learn a little more about Danny and Dawn." Connie hummed to herself as she begins to walk towards the stairs.

"Uh, that's probably not such a great idea!" Jazz says, alarmed.

"I'd like to see what's he's doing up there, anyway." Maddie says as she and Jack begin walking towards the stairs.

"Wait!" Jazz cried out as she chased after the adults. Meanwhile, with the Phantom Twins, we see Skulker slamming Danny and Dawn onto the floor of the lab as they grunted in pain and glared at him.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked as Skulker grinned, and raises them to the air by their throats as they gagged and struggled to escape from his grip.

"Bringing you both back to my world, where I can put you two on display."

"WHAT!?" Danny and Dawn exclaimed in unison as Skulker presses a button on his wrist that somehow turns on Fenton Portal as Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"How did he-" Dawn asked before shutting up as Danny shot her a look. "Sorry, not important." Dawn says sheepishly as Skulker smirked.

"Ha! At last. Time to put you two in your cage." Skulker says sinisterly as he started walking towards the portal.

"NOOOOOOOO!" The Phantom Twins cried out in terror as they tried again to escape from his grasp, but failed as Skulker was about to enter the portal, only for Sam to suddenly show up as she slides between Skulker and the portal, and glared at him as she held out her arms.

"No, it's right, guys! Cages are wrong! How do you think Sampson feels being in a cage?" Sam asked as Skulker blinks.

"But-"

"He's a beautiful animal and deserves to roam free!"

"I-"

"Should be ashamed!" Sam shouted as Skulker stammered, not knowing what to say as Lucas sneaked behind a distracted Skulker, and tossed the Fenton Fisher over to Dawn, who reacted quickly as she threw out the line as it entangles Skulker's arms, causing him to raise an eyebrow in confusion as Dawn smirked.

"Hey, Skulker! Why are you hitting yourself?" Dawn asked as she pulled on the line, and caused Skulker to accidentally punch himself as he yelped in pain, and Dawn's smirk widens. "Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself" Dawn says while repeatedly pulling on the Fenton Fisher line as Skulker continued punching himself multiple times before getting dizzy as he lets go of the twins, and Danny used the chance the advantage to deliver a kick that sends Skulker flying across the room as he flew towards Tucker, who screamed as they crashed against each other and fell down. Skulker rubs his head as he looks down and saw that Tucker dropped his PDA as he picks it up and inspects it.

"This technology: so sleek, so...advanced." Skulker says in amazement as he looks at his old control panel on his wrist, and winced as he turned back to the PDA, and hums thoughtfully. "I wonder..." Skulker says as he yanks his busted, outdated, control panel off of his wrist and drops it on the floor as he then replaces its slot with Tucker's PDA as the small machine begins to spark and his armor begins to adjust to its new power source.

"Hey, I got three more payments on that!" Tucker yelled while walking towards him as Skulker smacks him away and then looks back at his wrist as he smirked.

"Marvelous." Skulker says as a couple of wires popped out of his armor and connected with the PDA, causing Skulker to glow green as the Phantom Twins noticed that he was distracted and flew towards him to attack, only to yelp in surprise as Skulker blasted them with a new ecto-blaster from his wrist and sends them flying to a wall as their arms and legs were bounded by glowing green ecto-cuffs.

"Way to go, Tucker! You just made the bad guy _more_ bad!" Sam scolded as Tucker raised his hands in surrender.

"How was I supposed to know my PDA was ghost compatible?"

"Not the time, guys!" Lucas yelled, reminding them of the threat as they watched Skulker fly over to the trapped Halfas and aimed an ecto-canon at them.

"Say goodbye to this world, Ghost Twins." Skulker says as Dawn trembled in fear, and Danny hugs her protectively as Skulker was about to blast them, but then stopped as his PDA began beeping. "What?" Skulker asked as he glances at his PDA and reads what it says out loud. "Fly to the library? Get a book on eating habits of purple-back gorilla?" Skulker says confusedly as his jetpack suddenly pops out and turns on as he was blasted towards the ceiling.

"No! Stop! The hunt is not over!" Skulker yelled as he tried to turn off his jetpack, but failed as he looked up at the approaching ceiling fearfully and quickly turned invisible as he phased through the ceiling and flew passed Jack, who was walking up the stairs with others as he paused, and turns around as he narrows his eyes...before shrugging as he continued climbing up the stairs.

"What happened?" Sam asked as Danny and Dawn's ectoplasmic bonds disappeared, and the boys helped them up.

"Who cares? At least we got a minute to relax and figure this out." Danny says as Dawn looks up at the roof suspiciously, and then turned to her friends.

"Did you guys noticed that Skulker said something about purple-back gori-"

"Danny? Dawn? Where are you? Somebody here wants to meet you two?" Maddie says as Danny and Dawn's eyes widen in horror.

"D'oh! Our room!" Danny and Dawn Phantom shouted as they turned intangible and flew up as they phased through the roof, and reached their shared room as they transformed back into their human forms just as Maddie opens the door.

"Danny, Dawn, this is Connie, from Genius Magazine-"

"Don't you people ever knock?!" Danny and Dawn shouted while shutting the door closed as they leaned against it.

"You do realize Jazz is going to kill us, right?" Dawn asked her brother, who nodded with a groan.

"I'm gonna kill them for that." Jazz muttered irritatedly.

"Brooding? Messy? Reclusive? Now those are the signs of true geniuses. Oh! If only both of them were women." Connie says with an annoyed frown.

* * *

Later on, after Dawn got a quick interview with Connie, the twins had left their house as they met up with their friends and walked up the steps leading to their school as Danny and Dawn looks around anxiously.

"Any sign of him?" Danny asked as Tucker pulls out his new PDA, and shakes his head.

"Nope. He hasn't bothered you guys for...thirty-eight minutes. Maybe he's hunting somebody else now."

"How many of those things do you have?" Sam asked while eyeing his PDA as Tucker smirked.

"Just two. Good thing I beamed all of your info in here and backed it up. Global thinking, guys: the sign of a quality time manager." Tucker says to the twins with pride as his PDA beeps, and his eyes widen as he grabbed on to Danny and Dawn's hands. "Come on, your late." He says while pushing them towards the school as Sam and Lucas followed after them, not noticing Skulker phasing up from the floor as he narrowed his eyes at his fleeing preys.

"Soon, Ghost Twins, soon." Skulker says before disappearing from sight as he followed after the teens stealthily. After finishing Mr. Lancer's English class, the group had walked into the hallway as the twins reached their locker and opened it, only to yelp in shock as a pair of glowing ecto-chains jumped out of their lockers and wrapped around them.

"Danny/Dawn!" Sam, Tucker, and Lucas shouted as Skulker materializes out of the green mist in front of them, and aims his ecto-blaster at the scared twins.

"I have you now, Ghost Brats." Skulker says sinisterly as he was about to blast them, but stopped as his PDA beeped. "What?" Skulker asked, confused as he started reading the PDA out loud. "Go to the newsstand and purchase magazine with article about purple-back gorillas?" Skulker says as his jetpack activates, and he flew off as he crashed through the ceiling and flew through the air.

"Are you guys, okay?" Lucas asked the twins, who nodded as the chains dissipate.

"Hmmm, I have the same thing on mine." Tucker says while checking his PDA as Danny rubs his sides.

"I think we'll blow that one off." Danny says as Dawn nodded before looking up at the roof as she narrows her eyes suspiciously. Later at the bleachers, we see the group eating their lunch, except for the twins who were trembling in fear as they looked around frantically.

"Guys, eat something." Sam says worriedly as the twins shake their heads stubbornly.

"We can't eat now." Danny says as Dawn nodded.

"Yeah, he could be anywhere."

"Guys, you can't exactly fight him on an empty stomach." Lucas says as the twins sighed, but nodded as Dawn reached over to grab her cartoon of milk, and opened it as two glowing green orbs popped out, and wrap themselves around Danny and Dawn's necks as it lifted them off the bleachers.

"Danny/Dawn!" Sam, Tucker, and Lucas shouted panickily while watching helplessly as their friends gasped for air, and Skulker suddenly appeared as he pulled out his ecto-blade and aimed at the twin's heads.

"Now, kids, once more, I, Skulker, shall-" Skulker says before getting interrupted by his PDA beeping again as he reads what it says out loud again. "Take photos of a gorilla?" Skulker says as his jetpack activates, and he flies away as the restraints on Danny and Dawn's neck disappeared, and they fell on the floor.

"Well, at least he's regular." Sam says while helping the twins up to their feet as they caught their breaths.

"Yeah, almost like a schedule." Dawn says as her and Danny's eyes widen in realization as they turned to each other.

"You don't think..." Danny says as Dawn nodded, and turned to Tucker.

"Tucker, what's next on your schedule?" She asked as Tucker pulled out his PDA.

"Gym, why?" Tucker asked as Dawn turned back Danny, and they stared at each other for a few seconds before smirking mischievously as they nodded. Later at the Boys Locker Room, we see a shirtless Dash admiring himself in the mirror as Danny, Tucker, and Lucas were changing in the background.

"You are one smooth-looking dude." Dash says to himself as Danny rolled his eyes and was about to open his locker, but remembered about Skulker's traps as he smiled and turned to Dash.

"Hey, Dash? I'm too weak and defenseless to open my locker. Can you open it for me?" Danny asked as Dash scoffs and walks over to him.

"Out of the way, loser." Dash says while shoving him away as he opened Danny's locker and screamed as an ectoplasmic goo shoots out and traps him in a bubble on the wall as he was also blindfolded for some reason.

"Hmmm, weird." Skulker says while turning visible as he inspects the trapped teenager. "My sensors indicate you're an average human, destined for an average life after high school." He says while looking at his wrist as Dash screams, although it was muffled by the bubble as Skulker turns his head, and saw the boys peeking out from a row of lockers as Skulker narrowed his eyes and formed an explosive ball of ectoplasm in his hand.

"I shall-" Skulker says before hearing his PDA beeps as he reads what it says. "Visit the gorilla display at the museum of natural history." Skulker reads dully as he sighs and slumps his shoulders in defeat as his jetpack pops out, and he was flown out of the locker room.

"Why's he going there?" Tucker asked confusedly as Danny smirked.

"Me and Dawn figured out that when Skulker put your PDA into his technology, he became bound to our schedule. He has to go where we were going to go next." Which means..." Danny says as he checks Tucker's PDA, and it reads, 'VISIT GORILLA HABITAT'. "It's time for the hunter to become the hunted," Danny says as Tucker and Lucas smirked.

"Nice, let's wait for the girls to come out of the locker room, so we can come up with a plan." Lucas says as the boys nodded, and they ran out of the locker room.

Meanwhile, at the girl's locker room, we see Dawn and Sam changing in the Girls Locker Room as Dawn was about to open her locker, but hesitated as she glanced over at Paulina, who was taking a shower in a stall as she left her clothes on a bench. Grinning, Dawn grabbed Paulina's clothes and turned it invisible just as Paulina walked out while wearing a towel as she reached for her clothes, only to grab air as Paulina blinks in surprise.

"Hey, where are my clothes?" Paulina asked with an annoyed look as Dawn coughed, getting the popular girl's attention as she gave Paulina a fake guilty look.

"I'm so sorry, Paulina. I was going to get rid of your clothes and push you into the hallway so that everyone can see you naked, but I couldn't follow through it." Dawn says as Paulina rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Of course you can't, you're don't have a spine to be ruthless like me. Now, where are my clothes, freak?" Paulina asked as Dawn clenched her fist angrily, but composed herself as she pointed at her locker.

"I hid it in my locker."

"Really, Fenton? How predictable you can be." Paulina says as she walked over to Dawn's locker and opened it as ectoplasmic goo shoots out, and Paulina screamed in terror as she was trapped in a giant ecto-bubble, and was also blindfolded for some reason as she pleaded for help.

"Ha, ha, ha!" The girls laughed loudly as Sam took a quick picture and hid it in her shorts as she turned to Dawn.

"Let me guess when Skulker planted Tucker's PDA into his armor, he is now forced to follow the schedule that Tucker made for you guys?" Sam asked as Dawn smiled and nodded.

"Yep, now come on, let's go meet up with the boys to come up with a plan...but not before I do this." Dawn says as she pulled out Paulina's clothes and turned it intangible as she phased the Latina's clothes into the wall, and let go of them as they got stuck in between the walls.

"Ooh, girl, you are evil." Sam says as Dawn giggled sneakily, and they shared a high-five before leaving as Paulina continued screaming for help.

* * *

Later at night, we see Skulker hiding up a tree in Sampson habitat as he was spying on the purple-back gorilla through his binoculars. After a few minutes of watching the gorilla scratch his behind, Skulker lets out a frustrated groan as he jumps out of the tree, and landed on the ground as he looks around.

"Where the hell are they!?" Skulker yelled while kicking the ground childishly as he looks down at his gauntlet. "According to this infernal device." Skulker says while eyeing his PDA, which was playing a game of Pong for some reason as his eye twitched in annoyance. "Which I _cannot_ reprogram, the Phantom Twins were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Skulker says before turning to Sampson as he glares at him. "You were supposed to be the bait, you stupid animal!" Skulker yells in frustration as Sampson turns around, and the ghost hunter gasped in surprise to find out that it was just Sam, Lucas, and Tucker holding up a fake Sampson suit.

"Sampson's _not_ stupid!" Sam yelled with a glare as Tucker smirked at him.

"He's also not here. Can I take a message?" He asked while holding up his PDA and stylus as Skulker glared at them.

"You three! You'll pay for this!" Skulker yells as multiple lethal weapons and missiles popped out of his armor as he then aimed at the teens, who weren't afraid in the slightest as Lucas turned to Tuckers.

"Tucker, care to do the honor?" Lucas asked with a smirk as Tucker smirked back.

"With pleasure." Tucker says as he presses 'SEND' on his PDA, and suddenly Skulker's PDA beeps as he checks it.

"Time for push-ups. What?" Skulker asked in confusion as his body suddenly froze up, and his weapons disappeared as he suddenly drops down to the floor, and automatically starts doing push-ups. "Stop! Stop! I can't...stop!" Skulker screamed as Lucas smirked and crossed his arms.

"Don't worry, I know a couple of people that can help you with that." He says as Skulker raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Who?" Skulker asked as someone taps his shoulder, and he turns his head to see the Phantom Twins floating behind him. "Oh, crap." Skulker says as Danny raises his fist and throws a punch as his fist flies through the air while leaving behind a trail of intangibility as his fist connected with Skulker's face and sends him flying into the wall of the habitat.

"You like that? I call it my 'Spectral Punch'." Danny says with a smirk as Dawn flies in, and levitated in the air as her body was covered in a ghostly blue aura. Skulker groans as he rubs his head and looks up as he saw Dawn ripping the bars out from Sampson's habitat, and throws them at him at high speeds. Skulker gasps as he closes his eyes and waited for the inventible...only to blink in confusion as he opens his eyes and gasps as he noticed that Dawn wrapped the metal bars around his body, thus trapping him as he struggled to escape.

"Now, Danny!" Dawn yelled as Danny flew in and threw multiple punches at the defenseless Skulker, causing pieces of metal to fly off his suit as Skulker grunts in pain before glaring as he turned intangible, and slipped out of his bonds as he grabs Danny's last punch, and threw him off as he aimed his ecto-blaster at him.

"Danny!" Dawn yelled worriedly as Tucker smirked.

"Ah-ah-ah. 10:11, polish armor." Tucker says as he sends another command from his PDA, and SKulker's blaster turns into a buffer as it polishes his face.

"Aah! Skulker yelped in surprise as the teenagers laughed until they noticed Tucker forcing Skulker to do the macarena as they glared at him.

"Stop fooling around, Tucker!" Sam says as Lucas nodded.

"Yeah, man, stop playing with him, and power him down before he does anything!" Lucas says as Tucker waves off their concern with a lazy grin.

"Relax, guys, everything's totally under-" Tucker says before shutting up as Skulker shot an arrow at him while he was distracted, and hits his PDA as it was pinned to a tree. "...control. Aw, man! I had _four_ more payments on this one!"

"Guys, can you smack him for us?" Dawn asked as Sam and Lucas nodded, and smacked Tucker at the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Thanks, also, Tucker? You're fired." Danny says before he and Dawn turned to Skulker, who stood up as he glared at the twins.

"Very well. I planned on simply capturing you two and letting you both live the rest of your lives in a cage. But now, I will rest your pelts at the foot of my bed." Skulker says with a glare as everyone stared at him silently, thinking about what he said as everyone's face went green.

"Okay, that's just gross." Sam says with the boys nodding in agreement as Skulker ignored them, and continued glaring at the twins.

"Well, Ghost Boy, Ghost Girl, any last words?" Skulker asked as they smirked.

"Just this." Danny and Dawn said in unison as they patted their heads, then covered their eyes repeatedly, and began pounding their chests with their fists.

"What are you doing?" Skulker asked, and he wasn't the only one confused as Sam, and the others wondered what their friends were planning.

"Calling a friend." Dawn says while she and Danny were scratching their butts.

"What frien-Aah!" Skulker says before yelping in surprise as Sampson suddenly flies in and crashes into him as the gorilla began beating up.

"You two learned his language?" Sam asked in disbelief as the twins nodded.

"Well, sure, all he does is this." Danny says while still scratching his butt as the teens then turned to Sampson, and cheered for him as the large gorilla continued Skulker to a bloodied pulp. Dawn and her friend's cheers died down as Sampson rips off Skulker's arms and beats him with it as they winced.

"Man, now I feel bad for Skulker." Dawn says as everyone nodded.

"But I still don't understand why a ghost needed a high-tech battle suit." Tucker says in confusion as Sampson continues to rip Skulker's armor apart and throws pieces of it over the groups head as the Phantom Twins dodges some of the pieces thrown at them, and Danny manages to catch Skulker's head armor as he sees two small green legs kicking out from inside the head.

"Let me go! I am the Skulker! The Skulker! Do you hear me? Fear me!" A squeaky voice says as Dawn curiously floats over to Danny and grabs the tiny legs as she pulls it out of Skulker, and was dumfounded to see a small green blob with a face, and limbs.

"What the heck? Is that how you really look like Skulker?" Danny asked with a laugh as the others snickered as well.

"Don't laugh at me, child! I am the greatest hunter in all of the ghost world! You will all fear me!" Skulker says threateningly, although nobody took him seriously thanks to his small body and high-pitched voice.

"Aww, you look so cute when you try to be threatening." Dawn gushes as Skulker glared at her.

"I will cut your brother up to pieces and force you to eat his remains, Ghost Girl!"

"Oh, I'm sure you will, little guy." Dawn says with a baby-like voice while pinching his cheek as Danny turned to Lucas.

"Thermos, please." Danny says as Lucas holds out the thermos and activates it as Danny snatched Skulker from out of Dawn's hands and then drops Skulker into its beam.

"You haven't seen the last of me! I shall capture you all! You shall be mine! Mine! Do you hear me!? Mine-"

"Oh, shut up." Lucas says as he caps off the thermos, and the twins transformed back to normal as they landed on the ground.

"Cool, let's go home." Danny says as Dawn frowns.

"But Danny, what about your report? You will still get a 'D'." Dawn says worriedly as Danny waves off her concern.

"Ah, that's okay, Dawn." Danny says reassuringly while kneeling down to pick up Skulker's PDA as Sampson walks closer to him. "We stopped the bad guy, saved the gorilla." Danny says as he turns to look at the gorilla and smiled at him. "If that's all I got done, then that's-Holy shit!" Danny says before screaming as he looks down, and was shocked at what he sees.

* * *

A couple of days later, we cue back at Casper High as we see Lancer holding the latest Genius Magazine issue, where it shows Maddie, Danny, and Dawn standing in front of Sampson, who was now named Sally and her hair is dressed up into a bow, with Jack peeking out from behind Sally.

"Brooding genius twins Daniel and Dawn Fenton did what no other researcher dared to do. They got close enough to this rare purple-back gorilla to realize Sampson was actually a Delilah." Lancer says while reading the magazine to his class as he then stared at Danny in confusion. "Nobody at that zoo ever bothered to see if it was a boy or a girl?" He asked as Danny shrugs.

"That's weird, huh? Well, maybe they were respecting her privacy." Danny answered as Mr. Lancer smiles and closed the magazine.

"Well, Fenton, I have to admit, I'm impressed. Wanted to get your grade up so bad, you risked getting mauled by a gorilla." Lancer says as he grabs Danny graded report card from his desk and walks over to Danny. "That's why I'm giving you a...C."

"What!?" Danny asked in shock as Lancer laughed.

"Just kidding, you risked getting killed to get your grade up, so I will be generous and give you an A." Lancer says while placing Danny's graded report card on his desk as he walked away.

"Congrats on the A, bro." Dawn says while walking out of the classroom with the others as Danny smiled.

"Yeah, all that hard work finally paid off. So, do you guys want to celebrate my A by going to-" Danny says before noticing a large crowd forming around the girl's bathroom.

"Huh? What's going on?" Lucas asked curiously as the group pushed back the crowd and were shocked to see Paulina standing in the hallway naked as she was covered in ecto-plastic goo that thankfully covered her privates, but Paulina was still humiliated either way as half of the crowd laughed at her while the other took pictures of her.

"Whoa! How did that happen?" Danny asked with a blush while Tucker took pictures off Paulina, who cried as she ran away from the crowd.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that Paulina was still trapped in that bubble. She must've finally broken free." Sam says amusedly as Dawn nodded with a grin as Lucas turned to them suspiciously.

"Why do I feel like this was somehow you guys fault?"

"Well, technically, it was Skulker's fault for setting up the trap. How did we know that Paulina will open my locker?" Dawn asked innocently as Lucas raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything as he turned around, and Dawn and Sam shared a quick fist bump as they silently laughed at Paulina's misfortune.

* * *

**And done! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and I can't wait to write the next chapter.**

**Anyway, as always, I will catch you all later.**


	4. Attack of the Killer Garage Sale

**Hey, guys! Welcome to the new chapter of Danny and Dawn Phantom: Season 1! Before we begin, I will admit that this is one of my least favorite episodes, but it did introduce one of my favorite villains in the series, so I guess that's a plus...anyway, I don't own anything except for my OC's.**

**NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

It was a normal beautiful morning in Fenton Works as we zoom into the building and see Jazz tutoring Dash in the kitchen as she was teaching him algebra, although Dash was too busy staring at her dreamily to pay any attention to her.

"Okay, in algebraic terms, 'A' squared plus 'B' squared equals 'C' squared, where 'C' is the hypotenuse while 'A' and 'B' are the sides of the triangle. Got it?" Jazz asked with a smile before frowning as she saw Dash staring at her lovingly and raised an eyebrow at him in annoyance. "Dash, you have to focus! I'm doing a thesis on tutoring the un-tutorable, and you're disproving my thesis that nobody's un-tutorable!" Jazz yelled in frustration as Dash smiled at her dumbly.

"You know, you're beautiful when you use the word untu...untu, uh...whatever that word is," Dash says, too stupid to pronounce the word as he went back to staring at her, specifically around her chest. Creeping Jazz out as the twins appeared from the basemen while drinking a couple of sodas with their eyes closed as they approached the kitchen table where Jazz and Dash were studying.

"Hey, Jazz." Danny and Dawn greeted their sister as they opened their eyes and gasped in shock as they saw their school bully sitting on the kitchen table.

"Dash! W-What are you doing here?" Danny asked nervously as Dawn glared at the jock and placed her hands on her hips.

"And when can you leave?" Dawn asked as Dash glared at the twins, and Danny smiled weakly as he leans against the table and lost control of his powers as his arm turns intangible and falls through the table as he accidentally sends Dash's homework fly into the air. Dawn jumped in surprise at the flying papers as she lost her grip on her soda, and it soars through the air as it landed on Dash's head and spilled soda down from his head as it also stained his clothes.

"Hey, my hair! My suit!" Dash yelled in outrage at having his hair and clothes ruined by Dawn's soda as he turned to the Fenton Twins and glared at them furiously as Danny smiled at him meekly while Dawn sweatdropped nervously as she smiled at him weakly and latched onto Danny's arm as she started pulled him away.

"SorryaboutthatDashbutwegottogobye!" Dawn shouted quickly as she ran off while tugging along Danny as they ran back down to the basement.

"Hmph," Dash says with a glare while grabbing a few napkins to wipe off the soda stains from his hair and clothes as the jock calmed down and turned to Jazz with an arrogant smirk. "Now that the twinkie twins are out of the way, you're coming to my party Saturday, right?" Dash asked hopefully while handing Jazz an invitation for his party as the oldest Fenton stared at it boredly. "It'll be a chance for you to see me in my rightful setting, King of Casper High," Dash says with a smug look as Jazz stared at him blankly.

"And a great place to work on my thesis on the effects of being mean to my little brother and sister for a little mistake they did, and then asking me out." Jazz says in annoyance before gaining an idea as she looked at the invite and smirked mischievously as she turned back to Dash. "Hmm. Alright, I'll go, but only on one condition." Jazz says as Dash stared at her suspiciously.

"Well, that was awkward," Danny says while walking down the stairs leading into the lab/basement as Dawn nodded in agreement.

"True, but at least I managed to spill soda on him without getting beat up," Dawn says cheerfully as Danny rolled his eyes with an amused look on his face and entered the lab as the twins saw their father working on the high-tech vacuum-like device from the first chapter. "Hey, Dad, whatcha doing?" Dawn asked sweetly as Jack turned to his kids and smiled at them excitedly.

"Hey, kids! Check out my latest innovation in ghost-grabbing technology, the Ghost Weasel! It collects ambient ghostly energy and shoots it into the Ghost Zone." Jack explains while showing off the Fenton Weasel as Dawn beams at him.

"That sounds cool, Dad," Dawn says as Jack smiled at her praise.

"Does it work?" Danny asked apprehensively as Jack smirked confidently.

"Why wouldn't it? Only one way to find out." Jack says as he turns on the Ghost Weasel, and it starts sucking in loose papers littered across the room as it also sucked up the Fenton Thermos, which clogs up the opening as Jack groans and began trying to remove the thermos with no success. "Damn it! Better get the Fenton Unlodger!" Jack shouted as he placed the Ghost Weasel down and handed Danny the machine's nozzle as he runs off.

"Uh, Dad? Couldn't you just throw it into reverse?" Danny asked while pointing at the 'REVERSE' button on the Ghost Weasel as Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Dad, it's not that hard." Dawn says with a scoff as she reaches over to press the button and, much to the twin's shock, the Ghost Weasel spits out the thermos as it sails across the room and hits the 'ON' button of the Ghost Portal as the doors swished opened. "...Oh, that's why he didn't want to press the reverse button," Dawn says sheepishly with Danny wincing as the portal glowed brightly, and a maniacal laugh rang out as a lanky white-haired ghost slowly emerged from the portal as the twins stepped back warily.

Danny and Dawn's latest ghostly enemy is a green-skinned humanoid ghost with white hair that's pointed upward as he has red eyes, a long nose, jagged teeth, and thick black eyebrows. His outfit consisted of a white lab coat with a green belt, a pair of black sunglasses, a white-collared shirt underneath, a black tie, and green gloves. Also interestingly, his lab coat tapers off into a wispy, ghostly tail. His name is Nicolai Technus.

"Children! You have freed me, Technus, ghost master of science, and electrical technology!" Technus shouted before laughing evilly as his hands sparkled with green electricity. Danny and Dawn stared at him in shock as they then turned to each other and slowly gained determined looks as they nodded to each other firmly and turned back to glare at Technus.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Danny and Dawn shouted in unison as they leaped into the air and transformed into their ghostly personas as they flew up to confront the technology controlling ghost.

"You're not going to use the technology in this lab to take over the world!" Danny Phantom shouted as Dawn Phantom blinked in shock and turned to her brother in disbelief.

"Danny!"

"What?" Technus asked in confusion as he looks around the room and notices that he was floating in a high-tech lab as he grins sinisterly. "That's a great idea! Have you ever considered tutoring?" Technus taunted as Danny realized what he did and face-palmed as Dawn sighed before shaking her head as she glared at Technus and flew over to punch him, but Technus wasn't afraid as he materializes a lightning rod and uses it to shock Dawn, causing her to scream in pain as Danny see this and gasped as he saw his sister crash land on the ground and moans as he grew angry and glared at Technus with his eyes glowing a fierce green color.

"You know what? I've already been dumped on once in my own house, but I won't let the same thing happen to my sister!" Danny yelled angrily as he looks around the lab to find something that can help him and spotted the Ghost Weasel as Danny grinned and flies down as he snatched the small machine and points it at the surprised Technus. "Now, get the hell out of my house!" Danny shouted as he turns on the Ghost Weasel, and it sucks a screaming Technus into the machine as it also sucks up a bunch of papers and some lab equipment.

"Ugh, what happened?" Dawn asked while shakily getting up from the floor as she saw her brother sucking up everything from the lab, and the machine started shaking as it looks like it was going to explode. "Danny! Look out!" Dawn shouted worriedly as she quickly flew up to her brother and hugged him as she turned him and herself intangible just as the machine blew up as it covers the lab in green goop.

"Man, that was close. Thanks for the save, Dawn." Danny says gratefully while holding onto the broken nozzle as Dawn smiled at him.

"You're welcome, Danny," Dawn says, but then the twins flinched as they heard their father coming back into the lab.

"Danny, Dawn, I'm coming back, and I can't wait to see the lab looking exactly as I left it!" Jack's voice rang out from the stairs as Danny and Dawn panicked and turned intangible as they flew up and phased through the roof just as Jack appears as he looks around critically...and then smiled dumbly as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Yep. Perfect." Jack says, oblivious to the mess in the lab, as he walked over to the Ghost Weasel and picked it up as he went over to the workbench to continue working on his invention.

* * *

**Theme Song**

**(They're Phantoms)**

**(Danny and Dawn Phantom, Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)**

**Young, Danny, and Dawn Fenton were just 14,**

**When their parents build a very strange machine.**

**It was designed to view a world unseen.**

**(They're going to catch em all 'cause their Danny and Dawn Phantom!)**

**When it didn't quite work, they're folks they just quit,**

**But then the twins took a look inside of it,**

**There was a great big flash, everything just changed,**

**They're molecules got all rearranged!**

**(Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)**

**When they first woke up, they realized,**

**They had snow-white hair's, and glowin' green/blue eyes!**

**They can walk through walls, disappear, and fly!**

**They're much more unique than any other guys.**

**And it was then that they knew what they had to do,**

**They had to stop all the ghost that was comin' through,**

**They're here to fight for me, and you!**

**They're going to catch 'em all, 'cause they're Danny and Dawn Phantom,**

**Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause they're Danny and Dawn Phantom,**

**Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause they're Danny and Dawn Phantom!**

**Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause they're Danny and Dawn Phantom!**

**End of Theme Song**

* * *

A few hours later, we see Danny and Dawn hanging out with their friends in a restaurant, poorly named the Nasty Buerger, as they were sitting on a large booth, discussing their weekend plans as Dawn, Lucas, and Sam were sitting on one side of the booth while Danny and Tucker were sitting in the other side.

"So, Saturday night plans, anybody got any ideas?" Lucas asked as Dawn and Tucker shrugs while Danny remained silent as Sam smirked.

"I say we hit the amusement park. I hear the new roller coaster has a free fall that'll take three years of your life expectancy." Sam says as Dawn beams excitedly.

"That sounds awesome! Should we go?" Dawn asked the boys as Lucas nodded.

"Totally, I love roller coasters," Lucas says with a grin as Tucker, however, wasn't aboard with the idea.

"No way. It costs forty bucks just to get in there, not to mention food and stuff." Tucker says while leaning against his chair as Sam and Dawn gave him worried looks.

"Hey, if you're tapped out, I could lend you the cash," Sam says.

"Or I could let you borrow some of the money that I make from my inventions?" Dawn suggested as Tucker shakes his head.

"Sorry, girls, but 'lend' and 'borrow' means 'repay' and 'repay' is out of my reach. Right, Danny?"

"..."

"Danny?" Tucker asked confusedly as he and the others turned to Danny and saw the young ghostly hero staring longingly as Dash was handing out party invitations to all of his popular friends, who cheered as Danny sighed sadly.

"Great. It's the hottest party in the whole school year, and everybody is going, except for us." Danny grumbled as Dawn cocked an eyebrow at him confusedly.

"And that's a problem because...?" Dawn asked as Danny stared at her in disbelief.

"Because we're missing out on one of the greatest parties in our young teenage lives!" Danny shouted dramatically as Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yes, because I want to go to a party full of people I hate and bully on a daily basis," Dawn says sarcastically while crossing her arms as she sighed. "Honestly, Danny, I don't know why you're so fixated on hanging out with the popular kids. Those guys are assholes, especially...Paulina." Dawn says venomously, glaring at her bully who was buying some food on the counter as Dash walked over to her and handed her an invite as he winked at her, and Paulina giggled obnoxiously as she grabbed the invite.

"Hey, why _don't_ we get invited to the really cool parties? We've got style, charm, good lucks...at least I do, anyway," Tucker says with an arrogant smirk as Lucas and Sam rolled his eyes at his ego.

"Yeah, maybe on Opposite Day," Lucas chided with a smirk, causing Tucker to glare at him as Dawn giggled, and Danny had an amused look on his face.

"Dream on, Tucker. On the social circuit, we're as invisible as Danny and Dawn in their ghost modes. Not that it'll matter five years from now, but we have each other, right?" Sam asked as everyone nodded.

"Totally agree with you, Sam. I prefer hanging out with real friends instead of fakes one like-" Dawn says before yelping in surprise as Dash suddenly appears out of nowhere and slaps his invitation for his party at her face as did the same with Danny.

"Here! Your sister made me invite you two." Dash says grumbly as Sam, Lucas, and Tucker smiled at him hopefully, and he glared at them in annoyance. "Just them!" Dash shouted as the teenagers pouted, and the school jock turned to the twins as he pointed at them. "Show up, shut it, go home, and nobody gets hurt." Dash threatens before storming off as Danny smiles at his invitation while Dawn stared at it blankly as a random girl walks by and waved at them, specifically the twins once she spotted them holding invitations to Dash's party.

"Hey, Dawn! Looking good, girl! Love your top!" She says, weirding Dawn out as the popular girl had never, ever talked to her until now, and Dawn had an inkling that it was because she got invited to Dash's party and not because she wanted to be friends with her.

"What's up, Fenton!" Kwan shouted while walking past the table as he raised his hands and cheered. "Party! Whoo!" Kwan says while walking away as Danny smiled while Dawn raised an eyebrow, but then the twins frowned as Paulina walked up to them and gave Danny a seductive look.

"See you Saturday, Danny~," Paulina says with a wink as Danny rolled his eyes, no longer affected by her beauty as he knew who she really was deep down. "Hey, Dawn, we should totally hang out together during the party," Paulina suggested to Dawn as if they were close best friends, even though the evil Latina girl had bullied and tormented Dawn all of her life.

"I prefer being shocked half-death again than ever hanging out with you," Dawn says dryly as Paulina laughed, thinking that Dawn was joking as she waved at the twins cheerfully and walked away.

"I'm...I'm invited! I've arrived!" Danny shouted happily while hugging his invitation as he was ecstatic to go to a party with the popular kids.

"Swell. Send us a postcard from Popularity-ville." Sam says sarcastically.

"I will!" Danny shouted excitedly, oblivious to the goth's sarcasm as he leaped out of the booth, and ran out of the restaurant.

"So, are you going to the party, Dawn?" Lucas asked curiously as Dawn rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah, no," Dawn says while ripping apart her invitation and nonchalantly throws it into the nearest trashcan as Tucker glanced at her in surprise while Lucas and Sam smiled proudly at their friend.

"Why did you do that!? You got invited to one of the greatest party in our school year, and you threw away your invitation?" Tucker asked incredulously as Dawn glared at him.

"Yes, I did. Why the hell would I want to go to a party filled with people that I despise? Like I said before, I prefer being shocked to half death again than ever going to a party with Dash and...ugh, Paulina." Dawn says with a sneer as she storms off angrily, causing Sam, Tuck, and Lucas to watch her go worriedly as they shared a concerned look.

A couple of days later, we see the gang walking towards their school as Dawn and the others were having a short discussion with each other about their weekend plans, which was interrupted by Danny as the teens couldn't help but notice that Danny wasn't paying any attention to them at all and was to busy smiling down at his invite like an idiot.

"Danny? Earth to Danny?" Dawn asked while waving her arm in front of his face as Danny was snapped out of his trance.

"Huh, what's up?" Danny asked while turning to his twin sister confusedly as Dawn and the others frowned at him.

"Danny, can you please stop staring at the stupid invitation and pay attention to us for once," Dawn says, annoyed as Lucas nodded in agreement.

"For real, Danny, ever since you got that invitation, you barely ever hang out with us anymore," Lucas says, looking quite sad that his friend ever spends any time with them anymore as Tucker nodded.

"Yeah, man, lately you're all about the 'in' crowd," Tucker says as Danny rolled his eyes.

"Come on, guys, that's ridiculous," Danny says with a chuckle before spotting Kwan as he smiled at him and pumped his fist in the air. "Kwan! Looking good!" Danny shouted to Kwan, who was talking to Valerie as the jock turned to him in surprise and smirked as he raised his hands in the air.

"Fentonmeister! Woo hoo!" Kwan cheered as Valerie rolled her eyes in the background.

"They're right, Danny, it's like-"

"Hey, Fenton's! Come here!" Dash shouted, calling them over as Danny grinned and grabbed Dawn's arm, causing her to yelp in surprise as Danny dragged them over to the blond jock.

"...we're not even here," Sam says dryly as Tucker sighed, and Lucas shook his head in annoyance.

"Danny, stop! I don't want to go to the party! Let go of me!" Dawn shouted while struggling to escape from his grip but failed as Danny didn't hear her, and they approached a glaring Dash.

"If you two are coming to my party, you two have to look the part," Dash says while handing them a magazine as Danny saw a man wearing a hip-hop-like outfit while Dawn's eye twitched in disbelief as she saw a woman wearing a skimpy, very revealing hip-hop outfit. "This is what we're all wearing Saturday. Very high-end, very hip, very Dash. You two do have one, right?" Dash asked as Dawn gave him a very deadpan look.

"Yeah, maybe if I was a slut like Paul-" Dawn says before being muffled by her brother as he smiled at their bully weakly.

"Yeah, we totally have those! In fact, we have two of them! That's how hip and high-end we are." Danny says with a nervous laugh as Dash rolled his eyes.

"Well, wear _one_. I might have had to invite you two, but if you guys embarrass me, you're sisters going to be doing her thesis on your bruises!" Dash threatened, causing them to flinch as Dash scoffed at them and walked away as Danny turned to Dawn with an incredulous look.

"Dawn, what are you doing? Are you trying to get us booted out of the party?" Danny asked as Dawn gave her brother an annoyed look, but didn't say anything as Danny then glanced back at the magazine and groans as he realizes how much the clothes cost as his friends walked up to him.

"Oh, man, these clothes must cost a fortune! Where am I going to get the money by Saturday?" Danny asked as Sam noticed how sad he looked and sighed as she pulled out her wallet.

"You know, I almost hate to offer, but-" Sam says before getting interrupted by a cute girl, who called out for Danny to join her in her picnic as he grinned widely and dashed off in the speed of light as he appeared by her side.

"Okay, this is really getting annoying," Sam says with Dawn nodding in agreement as they and the boys shook their heads at Danny in disappointment and walked away.

* * *

Later at night, we cue to Fenton Works, where we see Dawn biting her lip expectantly as she was working on a new invention at the kitchen table alongside her mother and father, who were also creating their own invention as Jazz was standing in between while reading a book. Dawn hummed to herself quietly while working on what seems to be a microwave-like machine as Jazz smiled amusedly at her sister before frowning as her parent's machine suddenly begins bouncing around and make growling noises as if it was alive.

"Mom, what are you making?" Jazz asked as Maddie smiled at her.

"Hot dogs!" Maddie says cheerfully as Jack stepped up and placed his arm around his wife's shoulder as he smiled down at his confused daughter.

"You see, Jazzykins, we invented a way to cook them ten times faster than a microwave," Jack says as their cooking gadget dings, and Maddie opens the lid as a bunch of ghostly infected hot dogs shot out of the machine and snarled at the humans around them as Maddie quickly shuts the lid on them.

"Great. You've figured out how to put the 'Frank' back in 'Frankenstein'." Jazz says dryly as Dawn suddenly pops up in between her parents and smiled at her sister.

"Don't worry, Jazz, because Mom and Dad told me earlier what they were building, and when they told me that they were using ecto-energy as the power source, I knew that something like this would happen, so I build this!" Dawn says while presenting her machine to her family as they eyed it curiously.

"Interesting. What does it do, sweetie?" Maddie asked as Dawn smiled.

"I'm happy that you ask, Mom," Dawn says while sitting down as she placed her machine on the table and turned it on as it shook briefly, and four small metal claws shot out of the machine, surprising the family as Dawn turned to them with a smirk. "So, first, you open the lid of Mom and Dad's cooking gadget, and my machine will grab whatever radioactive food that pops out," Dawn says while opening the lid on her parents cooking gadget as the barking hotdogs popped out and the machine reacted quickly as it snatched the hotdogs and yanked them inside of its microwave-like body.

"And now you press this button like so..." Dawn trailed off as she pressed a button on her machine, and it vibrated slightly before it dings as Dawn opens the lid and grabs a plate full of normal-looking hotdogs as Jazz, Maddie, and Jack stared at it in pure disbelief/awe. "And it de-ectofies the food!" Dawn says cheerfully as Jack warily grabbed one of the hotdogs and bites it as Jack's eyes widen in shock and he grins.

"It's delicious!" Jack exclaimed as he grabbed onto his daughter and hugged her as he smiled down at his youngest daughter. "Well done, my little Moonshine, another successful invention!" Jack declared proudly.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart," Maddie says while kissing her daughter's forehead, causing her to giggle as Jazz smiled at her sister, happy to see her invention working _and_ being able to eat normal hotdogs again as Danny walked into the room and walked up to his father.

"Hey, Dad, can you spare me some cash? I-I need to buy some clothes for Saturday." Danny says, only asking himself for the money as he knows that Dawn can buy the new clothes thanks to the money she gains from selling her inventions. And if you were wondering why Danny doesn't simply ask Dawn to lend him some money, it's because, well...it's embarrassing having to ask your little sister for some money.

"Danny, Danny, Danny. You know, as inventors, your mother and I have plenty of money." Jack begins.

"But as parents, we understand that _you_ should understand the value of money. You want money, you gotta earn it." Maddie finished as Danny stared at them in disbelief.

"Wait, you want me to...get a job!?" Danny asked in shock as Jack shrugs.

"That, or sell something. Like your old comic books, or some other junk you don't need." Jack says offhandedly as Maddie remembered something and frowned at her husband sternly as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Uh, speaking of which, that junk from the Ghost Weasel explosion needs to go in the shed if there's room. That old barn hasn't been cleaned out in years." Maddie grumbles while pointing at a pile of boxes filled with machine parts as it was covered in ectoplasmic goo.

"This is not junk!" Jack shouted stubbornly while hugging one of the boxes as he glared at his wife. "Every single item in this box is of vital importance to me.

"Do you even know what this is?" Maddie asked while grabbing a circuit board from one of the boxes as Jack inspects it.

"...Not a clue. But I know it's important, so it's off to the shed." Jack says while tossing a box over to Danny as the young teen yelped in surprise and nearly lost his grip on the box as Jack motioned him to follow after him to the shed, and Danny reluctantly followed after him as they arrived at the shed and drops the boxes inside as Jack looks around and frowns. "You know, maybe I should get rid of this junk...ah well, that's a job for another day," Jack says cheerfully before turning around as he leaves the shed, leaving behind Danny as he glances at all of the abandoned spare parts littered across the room and an idea popped into his head as he grinned mischievously.

"Saturday's another day," Danny says with a chuckle as he closes the door and walks away, not noticing the spare parts inside the shed glow an ominous green as a familiar maniacal laugh rang out.

The next day, we see Danny selling all of his parent's junk from the shed in a garage sell as his sister and his friends were helping him out, well, except for Tucker, who was taking a short break on a lawn chair...anyway, Sam was convincing an old man to buy a toaster while Dawn was negotiating with a large fat man to buy her machine, which was placed on a table as she was presenting it to the man with a big smile on her face.

"You see, sir, the Ecto-Puriferer not only purifies food that has been exposed to ghostly energy, but it also functions as a normal microwave as well. It can even create pies for you." Dawn says as her Ecto-Puriferer vibrated and dinged as Dawn opened the lid and a steaming hot blueberry pie popped out. The man stared at the pie for a few seconds before turning to Dawn with a confused look on his face as she shrugged. "I had a craving for pie when I made it," Dawn explains while grabbing a slice of the pie as she took a bite out of it and turned to her customer. "So, what do you say?"

"I will give you twenty bucks for it." The large fat man says as the young girl choked on her pie and spitted out as she then turned to him with a disbelief look.

"Are you serious? That thing costs at _least_ a hundred." Dawn says angrily while crossing her arms as the man rolled his eyes.

"Fine, how about forty bucks?" He asked as Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"How about a hundred?"

"Fifty?"

"A hundred and ten."

"Why did you go higher?" He asked as Dawn stared at him silently, and the man rolls his eyes as he groans. "Fine, then what about sixty?"

"A hundred and thirty."

"Eighty! That's how high I can go, and I won't go a penny more!" The man shouted stubbornly as Dawn raised an eyebrow at him and yawns as she boredly checks her nails.

"Hmmm, not gonna cut it, bud. Looks like I have to sell the fridge to that guy over there. It looks like he has a lot of money." Dawn says while pointing at Lucas, who had his back turned to them as he was checking out Dawn's machine with a fake intrigued look on his face as the man sweated nervously and Dawn's leans in. "It can make unlimited pie whenever you want~," Dawn says with a grin as the man flinched and sighed as he pulled out his wallet.

"Fine, I will give you a hundred for the dumb machine." The man grumbled while pulling out a hundred bucks as Dawn smirked and pretended to look bored as she inspected her nails again.

"Eh, sorry, but there was a change in the price range. Now it's about two hundred bucks." Dawn says with a grin as the man stared at her in shock/anger.

"What!? But you said that it was a hundred!"

"Three hundred."

"A hundred!"

"Four hundred."

"A HUNDRED!"

"Five hundred. I can keep going, sir, but I'm not sure what if you're wallet can." Dawn says with a sneaky grin on her face as the man glared at her hatefully before grumbling as he pulled five hundred bucks and handed it to Dawn as he walks over to the Ecto-Purifier and pushes Lucas out of the way as he grabs the machine and stalks off. "He, he, too easy. Thanks for the help, Lucas." Dawn says while handing Lucas two hundred bucks as he eagerly grabbed it and pocked it.

"You're welcome, but I am curious, though, why sell your machine to that guy when you can sell it to a group of wealthy investors?"

"Oh, Lucas, that was only a prototype. Trust me, I won't sell my best stuff to just any guy in the street. If I did, the price would've been waaaaaaaaaaay higher." Dawn says with an evil grin on her face as Lucas stared at her in surprise.

"Wow, Dawn, I've never seen this side of you...it's kind of hot," Lucas admitted with a smirk as Dawn's eyes widen in shock before blushing as Lucas realized what he said and blushed heavily as the teenagers shyly looked away.

"It's a perfectly good vacuum motor, Mr. Lancer. Only used once! Ten bucks," Danny says while selling Mr. Lancer a used motor as the bald man inspects it, and smiled in satisfaction as he handed Danny ten bucks.

"Looks to be in fine shape. This should fix my Hair Hornet very nicely." Lancer says with a smile as Tuckers hears this and snorts in amusement.

"Hair Hornet? The crazy vacuum cleaner-slash-hair clipper they sell on TV? Don't you need hair for that?" Tucker asked with a chuckle as Lancer looks up at his bald head self-consciously before turning back to Tucker as he glared at him and laughed sarcastically.

"Good one, Mr. Foley. I'll remember that on Monday...when I'm grading tests." Mr. Lancer said with an evil smile as Tucker panics and tried to fix his mistake, but it was too late as his teacher walks off.

"You kind of deserved that, Tuck. You can't just insult someone baldness and get away with it, especially when the person just so happens to be your teacher." Dawn says as she and Lucas walked up to the boys, and Sam appeared.

"Just sold a toaster," Sam says while handing Danny some money as he eagerly grabbed it. "You know, I'm surprised that your Dad is letting you sell off all his stuff. He's such a packrat." Sam says as Dawn nodded.

"Yeah, Dad's a massive hoarder. It's honestly a problem." Dawn says as Danny turned to her blankly.

"Yeah, like you're the one to talk. Need I remind you that your closet is filled with broken spare parts and other junk that you don't need." Danny says while crossing his arms as everyone turned to Dawn with raised eyebrows as the young teen blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

"I-I just have no place to get rid of them, that's all," Dawn says weakly as Danny rolled his eyes and turned to Sam.

"Anyway, don't worry about my Dad, he's been planning on getting rid of this junk for a long time he won't even miss it...I hope." Danny says nervously under his breath as he then counted the stack of money they gained and cursed. "Damn, I'm still forty bucks short of what I need for those sweats," Danny says with a groan as Sam gets an idea and rubs her arm nervously as she looked up at him hopefully.

"You're still welcome to hang with us tonight. Mega-movie marathon at my place." Sam says, surprising everyone as they turned to her with their jaws dropped in shock.

"Your place? Wow. You never invited us to your place before, well except for Dawn and Lucas." Danny says with a chuckle as Sam raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.

"That's because we're usually fighting ghosts with you. I figured it's time-"

"Hey, Fentina!" Dash yelled while standing on a nearby table as Danny beams and immediately dashed over to Dash...pun intended.

"...for you to totally ignore me for about the billionth time this week," Sam says with a sign as her friends patted her back in comfort.

"Jazz has given me so much extra schoolwork that my computer's overloaded. Got anything to make it work?" Dash asked with a glare as Danny nodded like the kiss up little bitch that he was acting.

"Oh, sure, do!" Danny says while bending down to pick up a computer part and software. "This motherboard and this Portals XL operating system will make it work like it's brand new!" Danny says while handing the software over to Dash, who stared at it curiously as Danny smiled up at him nervously. "Twenty bucks takes it all, and I'll even throw in this upgrade disk." Danny while pulling a disc as Dash thought about it and nodded.

"Deal. See you tonight. And just because I can't believe I'm saying it, I will say it again. See you tonight." Dash says in irritation as he snatched the upgrade disk from out of Danny's hands and handed him twenty bucks as he walks away.

"Twenty bucks! I'm in!" Danny cheered before checking his watch as his eyes widen. "Oh, jeez. I better get to the mall before the shops close. Hey, do you guys mind cleaning up for me, do you?" Danny asked his friends, who raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

"Well, not really-"

"Great! See ya!" Danny yells before running away as Sam and Dawn watched him go with a couple of glares.

"So, now we're his clean-up crew, too?" Sam asked bitterly as Dawn nodded, equally as annoyed.

"I know, it's irritating, right, guys?" Dawn asked as Lucas nodded.

"Yeah, right, Tuck?"

"..."

"Tuck?" Lucas asked confusedly as he and the girls turned around and saw Tucker running off as he waved at them

"See you tonight!" Tucker yells as his friends watched him go with blank looks.

"Well, he's gone. Anyway, should we get started?" Lucas asked as Sam nodded reluctantly, and they were to start cleaning up but was stopped by Dawn.

"Don't worry, guys, I got this," Dawn says reassuringly while looking around as she jumped into the air and transformed into Dawn Phantom as her cape blew against the wind. The duo watched in awe as Dawn's eyes glowed blue, and she raised her hands as all of the tables, spare parts that were left behind, and the lawnchair was covered in a blue aura and slowly levitated in the air as they swiftly flew over back to the shed, and Dawn grunted as she placed them inside and telekinetically shuts the door.

"Wow, you're getting really good with your telekinesis, lately." Sam complimented as Dawn beamed at the praise and smiled as she flew back down and changed back into her human form as Lucas walked up to her with a big smile on his face.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are," Lucas says as Dawn smiled shyly and looked away with a blush as Sam stood in the background and watched with a knowing look as she saw her friends interact with each other cutely.

"Those two are so in love with each other that's it's obvious. I wonder when one of them will man up and confess already?" Sam wondered before shrugging as she turned around and walked away as Dawn and Lucas continued talking.

* * *

Later at night, we see Lucas and Tucker walking up to Sam's house as Tucker rings the doorbell, and the door was open to reveal Dawn standing behind it as she smiled at the boys.

"Hey, guys, you're just in time. Sam is ordering the pizza," Dawn says while stepping aside to let the boys in.

"Neat," Lucas says with a smile while placing his hands placed in his pockets as Sam came in, and seems to be on the phone with a pizza place.

"Right. That's four mediums, two pepperonis, one cheese, and one veggie. Put it on my tab." Sam says while hanging up the phone as she realized that the rest of her friends showed up, and she smiled at them. "Hey, Tucker. Hey, Lucas."

"Sup, Sam," Lucas says as Tucker smiled.

"I hope they hustle. I'm starving." Tucker says while patting his stomach as the doorbell rings immediately, and Sam walks over to the door to open it as she saw a pizza delivering door standing on her porch and was holding four pizzas boxes.

"Here's your pizza, Sam." He says as Sam smiles at him and takes the pizza boxes from out of his hands.

"Thanks, Nate," Sam says while handing him some money as his eyes bugled out in shock.

"Whoa! Ten bucks? Thanks, Sam!" Nate says with a smile before walking away as Sam closes the door, and Tucker stared at her in surprise.

"You tipped the guy a ten-spot?" Tucker asked.

"Whoops! Sorry, I thought it was a one." Sam says sheepishly as Dawn shrugs.

"Well, there's no use fixing it now since that guy is gone," Dawn says as Sam nodded.

"True. Anyway, come on. We're watching movies downstairs." Sam says as the gang nodded and they walked off as they walked downstairs and Tucker gasped in awe as he saw that Sam's downstairs consisted of a home theater, which includes a giant movie screen, four lounge seats, a popcorn machine, and a soda fountain!

"This is your downstairs?!" Tucker asked in shock as Sam turned to him nervously.

"What? Too much?" Sam asked while setting down the pizzas on the snack bar as Tucker nodded numbly, and Dawn walked up to him as she placed her hand on his shoulder comfortably.

"Don't worry, Tucker, I know how you feel. I was just as shocked as you when I found out. And Lucas fainted when he first found out." Dawn says as Lucas turned to her with a glare.

"Did you have to tell him that?" Lucas asked as Dawn gave him a sheepish smile, and Tucker chuckled at what Dawn says as Sam walked up to Tucker with a guilty look on her face.

"Look, Tucker, I know that I should have told you and Danny about this a long time ago, but my family's kind of...filthy rich. Weird, huh?" Sam asked with a nervous laugh as Tucker's eyes widen shock, and he turned to Sam with his jaws dropped.

"Whoa! Time-out! You're loaded, and they knew about it?!" Tucker asked while pointing at Dawn and Lucas as they gave him sheepish looks.

"Sam told me about her being rich when one day Paulina corned me in a street and insulted me so much that I broke down and cried in the middle of the street. Sam found me a couple of hours later and took me back to her house so that she could comfort me," Dawn says solemnly as Lucas placed his hand on her shoulder, and she smiled back at him weakly as Lucas then turned to Tucker.

"And, I found out about it when Sam and I had a group science project to do, and we decided to do it at her house. You can see what happens next," Lucas says as Tucker nodded in understatement but still looked confused as he turned to Sam.

"But there's something I still don't get. How exactly did your parents gain so much money that they can afford all of this?" Tucker asked while gesturing to the home theater as Sam looks away and rubs her arm nervously.

"Well, my Great-Grandpa Izzy was an inventor. He invented that machine that twirls cellophane around deli toothpicks." Sam explains while twirling her fingers in the air as Tucker gasped and smiled widely.

"No way! You're the deli toothpick cellophane-twirling heiress?" Tucker asked excitedly while jumping onto one of the seats as Sam looks down awkwardly.

"Look, Tuck, if this is too much for you, we can do something else," Sam says as Tucker stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you kidding?!"

"I can't think of a better way to spend a Saturday night than with a back-shaving jamboree," Lancer says while holding the razor that Danny sold him earlier as he was currently standing in his bathroom.

Taking off his shirt, Lancer winced at the sight of his really hairy back as he turned on the razor and was about to cut off his back hair, but then gasped in shock as his razor begins emitting a ghostly green glow and its blades grow in length. Lancer's eyes widen in horror as the razor began rumbling and Lancer yelped as he tried to control the shaking razor, but it breaks free from his grip as it floats in the air and then dive-bombs into him as it spun around him before flying off through the window. Lancer blinks as he turned to look at his back and gasped as he saw that the razor had cut in a hash symbol on his back, and he quickly runs over to the window as he poked his head out and the middle-aged teacher saw his razor flying off into the distance.

"Popularity, here I come," Danny says cheerfully while riding down the street on his motor scooter as he was holding onto his new sweats. Danny smiled down at his new clothes, but then he grew tense as his Ghost Sense goes off and before he could react, Lancer's razor flies over his head, nearly cutting off his hair as Danny yelped and stopped his vehicle as he turned to the flying appliance in disbelief/shock.

"What the hell?" Danny asked himself in bewilderment as the razor flies back over to him, making him accidentally drop his sweats as the end of the razor's cord wraps itself around Danny and pulls him into the air as he tries to cut Danny's hair, but the young Halfa reacted quickly as he manages to stop it by catching its cord between his feet. Angered, the razor tried to tug free but failed as it then lunges at Danny, who dodges the attacks as he held out his hands panickily.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I just got my hair the way I like it! On my head!" Danny shouted as the razor suddenly stays still before transforming into a giant single-bladed straight razor as it looms over a scared Danny. "And I'm way too young to shave!" Danny screamed fearfully before calming down as he glared at the living appliance determinedly. "Going Ghost!" Danny shouted as he swiftly transformed into his ghost half, and Danny Phantom glared up at the single-bladed razor, who lunged at him as Danny swiftly morphed his legs into his ghostly tail and escaped from his bonds as the razor struck the sidewalk.

"Okay, it's a haircut, _not_ a head-cut!" Danny says while flying above the animated razor, which transforms back into its original form and flies up to him as Danny nonchalantly bitch slapped it out of the air, and it bounces on the street a few times before transforming into a giant pair of scissors as it lunged up at Danny once again.

Danny swiftly split himself in half and elongated his midsection to avoid the lethal attack as the scissors fly past him, and Danny formed his body back to normal as he grabbed onto the end of the cord and pulled on it as the possessed object flew back him. Recovering from the surprised grab, the scissors aligned itself in mid-air and prepared to cut Danny again, but once again failed as Danny raised his hand and concentrated as he grunted and his hand morphed into a large green rock as the scissors crashed onto it and tried to cut it, but failed as it got stuck and Danny smirked at it.

"Rock beats scissors!" Danny quipped before grabbing onto the scissors cord as he then grunted and spun himself around to gain enough momentum to throw the possessed razor far into the distance. "Well, that was fun," Danny says sarcastically while looking down at his rock hand as he closed his eyes and his hand morphed back to normal as he opened his eyes and flexed his hand as he grins.

"Huh, neat, new Ghost power. Can't wait to tell Dawn," Danny says excitedly, but then gasped as he saw a car below driving towards his dropped sweats and swiftly zooms down to save them at the last second as he inspects them and then notices a stray piece of glowing cord on the sidewalk as he morphed back into his human form.

"I know I should be concerned, and I will be...right after the party," Danny says excitedly while jumping onto his discarded scooter as he rides off down the street. Meanwhile, back at Sam's place, we see Tucker constantly asking an annoyed Sam questions as Dawn and Lucas were sitting beside her with equal annoyed looks on their faces from their friend's constant questions.

"Tucker, are we watching movies or not?" Sam asked, irritated as Dawn nodded in agreement and glared at her friend.

"Please, Tuck, you have been asking Sam questions for the past hour. I'm so bored!" Dawn grumbles as Lucas glared at Tucker as well.

"Yeah, man. Today was supposed to be movie marathon night, not ask your friend a bunch of annoying questions night," Lucas says as Dawn giggled slightly at his joke, and Lucas smiled at her.

"Okay, okay. Just a few more questions." Tucker says while holding onto a bucket of popcorn and a soda can as the teens groaned but nodded reluctantly as Tucker continued with his questions. "Could you buy a plane?"

"Yep," Sam answered plainly.

"A yacht?"

"Yep."

"Um...a bowling alley?"

"Nope," Sam says as she pulls out a remote from out of nowhere and presses a button as the movie screen wall slides out of view to reveal a four-lane bowling alley, much to Tucker and even Dawn and Lucas's shock as Sam grinned at them. "There's no place to put a second one," Sam says as her grandmother rides out on a motorized scooter onto the bowling alley and bowls as she got a perfect strike. Sam's grandma is 68-years-old with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail, blue eyes, Caucasian wrinkled skin, a haunched back, and her outfit consisted of a yellow-collard pink sweater, purple skirt, and blue shoes. Her name is Ida Manson.

"Yippee! Bubbe's hot tonight!" Ida cheered as the movie screen wall closes back over the bowling alley, and Dawn turned to Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"Why didn't tell me you're family installed a bowling alley? You know how much I love bowling," Dawn says as Sam shrugs at her with a small smile.

"I was going to surprise you tonight after we finish the movie marathon," Sam says as Dawn smiled, and the girls shared a high five as Tucker suddenly looked around and sniffed the air as he raised an eyebrow.

"That's weird because you don't _smell_ stinking rich," Tucker says as Sam sighed heavily and groans as she leans against her lounge chair.

"Will you stop it? That's the whole reason I didn't tell anybody." Sam says solemnly as Dawn and Lucas gave her sympathetic looks while Tucker tilted his head at her confusedly.

"But I don't get it. With all this money, why do you hang out with me, Danny, Dawn, and Lucas? If you flash a little of that bling-bling, you'd be Miss Popularity!" Tucker says as Dawn turned to her friend and gave him a serious look.

"Tucker, you know the popular kids are. Sam doesn't want to hang out with people like them because she knows how shallow and horrible they are...which is something that Danny also needs to learn." Dawn says bitterly as Lucas rubs her back comfortably, and she smiled at him as Sam nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Tuck, I don't _need_ popularity, and I don't _need_ friends like them," Sam says as Tucker nodded in understatement and smiled at his friends.

"You two should tell that to Danny. Can you believe people actually spent good money on that old junk from his parents' shed?" Tucker says as Dawn chuckled, feeling a little better as Sam smirked and pulled out a glowing-green remote.

"Well, I did snag this really cool remote for three bucks, and he did give Dash a pretty good deal on the computer stuff," Sam says as Dawn's Ghost Sense suddenly goes off, and she looks around cautiously for a ghost.

"What's wrong, Dawn?" Lucas asked worriedly as Dawn turned to him hesitantly.

"I-It's, uh, it's nothing," Dawn says with an awkward smile as Lucas raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as Sam turned on the giant TV and started playing a movie as the teens eagerly began watching it. Meanwhile, elsewhere, we cue to Dash's room, where we see the blonde jock typing on his computer with a small smile on his face.

"Maybe Fenton's not such a loser after all...ha! As if! But this thing runs like a race car!" Dash says just as his watch beeps as he checks it, and it reads 'PARTY TIME!'. "Whoa! Getting late. Better shower and change before the early birds show up." Dash says while standing up as he walks away from his computer, not noticing a faint green glow covering it as the screen briefly goes black, and then Technus's face appeared as he smiled sinisterly and laughed maniacally.

At Fenton Works, we see Jazz walking into the kitchen as she opened the fridge and grappled a plate of normal and not ecto-infested hotdogs as she grabbed one and was about to eat. But then stopped mid-bite as her brother leaped into the room while wearing a white jacket with blue outlines, a black shirt underneath, a white hat, a gold chain, and a pair of white/blue sneakers. Jazz slowly blinked in disbelief at her brother's new getup as Danny smiled at her, oblivious of her disgust over his outfit as he posed.

"Well, is it the bomb? Is it fresh? Is it stoopid with an 'o-o'?" Danny asked as Jazz gave him a blank look.

"Oh, it's stupid. I'll give you that." Jazz says snarkily as Danny shrugged at her response and straightened his jacket.

"Well, you'll change your tune when you see me at the party," Danny says with a smirk, but then frowned as he noticed that his sister was still wearing her normal clothes. "When are you changing?" Danny asked as Jazz rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Not changing, not going." Jazz says bluntly as Danny stared at her in shock.

"What?! But you're the only reason that Dash invited me and Dawn!" Danny shouted before blinking as he noticed that his twin sister was missing. "Speaking off, where's Dawn? She's going to be late for the party." Danny says as Jazz eyes widen in realization.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me, Dawn has asked me to tell you that she won't go to the party." Jazz says as Danny's eyes widen in surprise.

"What!? Why?!" Danny asked as Jazz shrugged.

"Oh, she said something that she doesn't want to go to a party filled with people that constantly bullies her every day and wants to hang out with her real friends instead of fake ones." Jazz answered as Danny frowned and began to think about what her sister says, but didn't have much time to think about it as their Dad stormed in.

"Code red!" Jack shouted while rushing towards the teens as he loomed over Danny in a panicked state. "Somebody's raided the junk shed while we were away!" Jack shouted while grabbing onto Danny as Jazz stealthily made her way out of the room. "Danny, did you see anything?!"

"Uh, no, no! Not a thing." Danny lied through his teeth as Jack nodded and lets go of him as Danny started backing away nervously. "B-But we should compare notes! Once I get home from the party. Bye!" Danny says quickly while running away as Jack nodded absentmindedly while looking away with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Good plan, son! In the meantime, I'd better secure the lab!" Jack shouted determinedly as he turned around and ran downstairs to his lab/basement.

* * *

30 minutes later, we see Danny Phantom flying to Dash's front porch as he changed back to normal, and landed on the floor as he took a deep breath and nodded to himself as he gained a serious look on his face.

"Okay, this is it. Don't screw it up. Look out, world, here comes Danny Fenton!" Danny shouted determinedly as he rings the doorbell, and Dash opens the door as Danny smiled at him...but then blinked in surprise as he saw his school bully wearing _his _usual everyday clothes. "Uh, Dash? Why are you wearing my clothes?" Danny asked, feeling a little creeped out as Dash rolls his eyes at him and leans against the doorway.

"Oh, right, right. You're not really part of my posse, so you didn't get the email. You see, after buying that computer stuff, I didn't have enough money to buy the sweatsuit, so I changed the dress code to loser chic!" Dash says with a chuckle as he stepped aside, and Danny's eyes widen in disbelief as he saw that everyone was wearing his, Dawn, Sam, and Tucker's clothes!

"Oh, swell," Danny says dryly while walking into Dash's house as he bumped into Paulina, who was wearing Dawn's clothes, and she turned to him with a cheerful demeanor as Paulina smiled.

"You like it? It's so tacky and ugly that it's cool!" Paulina says with a smile as Danny gave her a mild glare, but the Latina didn't notice it as she glances over Danny's clothes and sneered in disgust ."Eck, who dressed you, your mom?" Paulina asked with a laugh as Danny narrow his eyes at her.

"And who does your personality? A witch?" Danny countered snarkily as Paulina gasped at what he says and glares at him furiously as she then huffs and walks away. Danny rolled his eyes as he turned to the crowd and smiled slightly as he walked over to try and mingle with them, not knowing a sinister plot brewing upstairs as we zoom into the Dash's room and see Technus laughing evilly as a green glow covered the computer containing him.

"Yes! It is time! Calling all mechanized spirits! Come to me, my minions! It is time to fulfill my destiny!" Technus shouted dramatically as the computer slowly floated up into the air and emitted an electric green glowed as Technus laughs maniacally and shoots out lightning bolts out of Dash's window as they spread around town to various electronic and appliances stores and summoned all kinds of mechanical devices as a green glow covered them, and they slowly floated in the air as they made their way back to Technus.

Meanwhile, at Sam's place, we see Dawn and her friends watching a karate movie as the young Halfa ate a slice of cheese pizza and unintentionally leaned against Lucas's side, causing him to blush as he smiled lightly and snuggled closer to Dawn's side as they continued watching the movie, but then frowned as the scene kept repeating over and over again for some weird reason.

"Tucker, if you want to watch a part over again, could you please tell us first?" Sam asked, annoyed as Tucker turned to her confusedly.

"What are you talking about? I don't even have the remote. Lucas does." Tucker says while pointing at Lucas as everyone turned to him, and he panicked as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey, I didn't touch the remote. It's right over here." Lucas says while pointing at his armrest but then blinked in surprise as he realized that the remote has disappeared. "Huh? Where did it go?" Lucas asked just as Dawn's Ghost Sense goes off as she looks around and looks up as she blinked slowly in disbelief.

"Uh, guys? I think I found the remote," Dawn says meekly as everyone turned to her, and she pointed up as everyone looked up and saw Sam's remote floating in the air as it was covered in a green glow.

"I'm not schooled in the ways of the rich, but do all your remotes do that?" Tucker asked Sam.

"No. Well, my toaster does, but it's from Denmark." Sam says as Lucas turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" Lucas asked incredulously as Sam turned to her with a smirk.

"Nah, I'm just screwing with you guys," Sam says with a giggle before composing herself as she and the others stood up and inspected the possessed appliance. "That stuff Danny was selling must have been contaminated with ghost stuff!" Sam shouted as the remote vibrated slightly and began shooting green lightning blasts as it blasted the popcorn machine, which explodes and sends popcorn everywhere as the remote shot the soda fountain and caused it to accidentally turn on as it sprays soda all over the room. After finishing destroying the room, the remote turns intangible and flew up to the ceiling as it phases through the ceiling and the group ran out of Sam's house as they saw a steady stream of electronics and appliances flying through the air.

"This looks bad. Probably a job for the Phantom Twins!" Tucker says as Dawn nodded and changed into her ghost form as she floated in the air and placed her hands on her hips.

"Definitely. Only if the second member of the Phantom Twins were around to help." Dawn says with an annoyed look as Lucas looks to where the floating electronics were heading, and his eyes widen in realization as he turned to his friends.

"It looks like it's heading towards Dash's place!" Lucas shouted, surprising the group as Dawn blinks.

"Huh, I guess we're meeting up with Danny after all," Dawn says with an amused smile on her face as Sam smirked.

"Yeah, and if I wasn't so mad at him, I'd probably care that it's going to interrupt his big jock party," Sam says as the group smiled at what she said.

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but let's crash Dash's party!" Dawn says as everyone nodded in agreement, and Dawn Phantom zoomed off towards Dash's house as her friends followed her on foot.

"Hi, I'm Danny," Danny says while introducing himself to a boy and a girl, who wore his and Sam's clothes as Danny smiled at them. "You guys want to-" Danny says, but then shuts up as the teenagers rudely walked away from him. Frowning, Danny spotted another girl walking by as he smiled and walked up at her. "Hey, aren't you in my fifth period?" Danny asked politely, but the teenager ignores him as Danny sighs dejectedly and lowers his head as he turned around and begins walking up the stairs.

"What am I doing?" Danny asked himself as he remembered what Jazz told him and realized what Dawn was saying as Danny sighed sadly and looked down at the crowd of people as he frowned. "Dawn was right. These people aren't my friends, even if they all look like them. Man, I wish Dawn, Lucas, Tucker, and Sam were here. It's lonely being popular." Danny says while arriving upstairs as he walks down a hallway and sighs again, but then, Danny froze in his steps as he realized that his Ghost Sense goes off, and the young Halfa noticed the door leading to Dash's room glowing green. "Well, that's not suspicious at all," Danny says sarcastically as he opens the door and gasped as he saw Technus, who was still in Dash's computer, laughing evilly as various electronics and appliances float around him and merged together to form a giant hight tech, black/green robot!

"I am Technus, master of all things mechanical! And once I complete my construction, you will all succumb to my awesome pow-" Technus screamed before shutting up as his face screen glitches, and his head momentarily comes loose from his neck. "Ow! Ooh! Pow-pow!" Technus yelped in pain as he grabbed his head and inserted it back into his body as he looks around confusedly. "What is wrong with me?" Technus asked as Danny grew tense and then noticed that the upgraded disk was placed on Dash's bed as he gasped.

"The upgrade! Dash still hasn't upgraded the software!" Danny says before his eyes widen in realization as he turned to Technus and glared at him. "Oh, no! You're not getting that upgrade disk and making yourself more powerful!" Danny shouted while going ghost as Technus blinked at him.

"What? Another great idea! The heck with tutoring! You should be a teacher!" Technus says with a smile as Danny mentally face-palmed himself before shaking his head as he flies towards the upgraded disk, but Technus won't let him grab it as he produces a toaster from his shoulder and shoots two ecto-blasts.

"I got it!" Danny cheered while grabbing the upgraded disk but then grunted in pain as he was blasted back by Technus's ecto-blasts, and drops the disk as he was sent flying back and phased through Dash's closet as he fell on the ground. "I don't got it," Danny says with a groan while sitting up as he looked around and blinked as he realized that the closet was filled with red letterman jackets. "Jeez, how many letter jackets does one guy need?" Danny asked while sitting up as he looked down and laughed as he saw that Dash's clothes were also filled with purple/pink teddy bears. "Oh my god, I really wish Dawn was here to see this," Danny says with a chuckle as he then phased through the closet and saw Technus grabbing the upgraded disk as he narrowed his eyes and reared back his fist as he threw a Spectral Punch at Technus, causing him to grunt in pain as he was sent flying back and crashed against the wall as Technus accidentally destroyed Dash's desk.

Growling in anger, Technus stood up as Danny flew towards him, but the technology-controlling alien was ready for him as he backhanded Danny away and sends him flying towards Dash's bed as he landed onto it with a grunt, only to then backflip away as Technus suddenly leaped towards him and reared back his giant arms as he then slammed them against Dash's bed and broke it in two. Noticing that Technus was distracted, Danny backflips from a wall and delivered a double kangaroo kick down at Technus's back, sending him crashing through the floor as he fell downstairs with a loud thud, alerting the party guests and a really angry blonde jock as he ran upstairs to see what was going on.

Danny Phantom flew over to the hole in the floor and stared at it warily as he wondered if Technus was down for the count and received his answer when suddenly Danny felt a sharp pain coursing through his side as Technus suddenly phased into the room and appeared behind the young Halfa as the larger opponent backhanded him away and sends him crashing into a wall as Danny moans in pain and fell down on the floor as Technus loomed over with a sinister grin.

"You are a formidable opponent, but a little wet behind the ears. Perhaps you could use a little drying off?" Technus quipped as a claw emerges from the dryer in Technus's chest and latches onto a surprised Danny as it pulls him back in. The dryer then spins him a bit as Danny screamed before being ejected by Technus as Danny was sent flying across the room and into Dash's dresser.

With his enemy temporarily disposed of, Technus turns to the upgraded disk and finally gets a hold of it as he held it above triumphantly and was about to insert it into his chest, but then an angry Danny Phantom appears as he slams into him and caused them to crash into Dash's television and stereo. Technus holds his head in pain but then notices that the upgraded disk has slipped into his CD drive as his screen shows the upgrade loading and completing its installation as Tecnhus grins and laughs evilly. Seeing this, Danny realized that he needs to take this fight outside and swiftly turned intangible as he flies towards him and tackles him through the wall just as Dash showed up as he opened the door and gasped in horror at the sight of his destroyed room.

"My room! What happened, I...wait...Fenton...YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Dash shouted into the heavens as we cue outside and see Sam and Dawn Phantom running/flying into an alleyway, where the trail of electronics lead them as a tired Lucas and Tucker appeared as the Techno Geek held the Fenton Thermos.

"What took you guys so long?" Dawn asked while placing her hands on her hips as the boys glared at her.

"You do realize we had to run back to your house to get the stupid thermos, right?" Lucas asked irritably as Tucker nodded with an annoyed glare.

"Yeah, you and Danny should really start thinking of carrying this around in a lunchbox or something," Tucker grumbles as Sam rolled her eyes and looked up as she saw that the trail of electronics was still heading towards Dash's house.

"Everything is gravitating here to Dash's house. Looks like whatever fun Danny's having will be coming to an end soon."

"I hope that Danny will be okay," Dawn says worriedly as, even though she was still mad at her brother, she didn't want her brother to get hurt by the unknown enemy.

"I'm sure he's okay," Lucas says, trying to reassure Dawn as she smiled at him, but then her Ghost Sense goes off as she turned around and her eyes widen in shock as she saw her screaming brother flying past her and her friends as he slams against a side of a building with a loud thud.

"Ugh, hey, Dawn. Hey, Sam. Hey, Lucas. Hey, Tuck. Glad you could make it to the party." A dazed Danny says as he falls to the ground, and a worried Dawn was about to check on him but stopped as a 30-feet-tall Technus appears as he glared down at the teenagers.

"I am Technus, master of technology and destroyer of worlds! Behold my awesome electronic fury! Who's your daddy?" Technus asked with a grin as Dawn blinks in disbelief/disgust.

"D-Did you just said, 'Who's your daddy?'," Dawn asked with a displeased look as Danny recovered from Technus's attack and glared up at Technus as he flies up to him and reared back his arm.

"Spectral Punch!" Danny shouted as he throws a punch and his fist flies through the air while leaving behind a trail of intangibility as his fist connected with Technus's chest...and bounced off it harmlessly as Technus was not affected by his attack at all. Surprised that his attack didn't work, Danny recovered from his shock as he then files up to Technus and begins delivering a multitude of punches/kicks, but once again, all of his attacks were useless against Technus tough robot as he brings his hand up and knocks Danny into the ground. Danny groans as he sits up from the floor and turned to his friends for help, only to see them turning their back against him as they crossed their arms with angry looks on their faces.

"Guys? Help!" Danny asked as he then flies back up, only to get knocked down by Technus again as he turned to his friends, who were still ignoring him as Dawn subtly glanced at him concernedly, but didn't do anything else as Danny gave them a pleading look. "Guys, come on, seriously!" Danny yelled as he flies back up again, and Technus tried to punch him, but Danny managed to dodge it as he glanced down at his friends.

"I'm sorry I chose to hang with the popular kids over you guys!" Danny shouted before yelping as Technus began throwing more punches at him, and Danny was just barely able to dodge them all as he turned back to his friends. "It was stupid and shallow, and I'll never do it again!" Danny shouted as Technus was finally able to land a punch on him and sends him flying down as he screamed, but stopped as Dawn flew in and caught her brother as she smiled at him warmly.

"Apology accepted," Dawn says as Danny smiled back, and the rest of their friends walked up to them.

"How can we be of assistance?" Sam asked as Dawn let's go of Danny, and he gave her friends a serious look.

"He's running an old version of Portals XL," Danny says as Sam scoffs.

"That piece of vaporware? It's the worst software ever." Sam says as Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, when my Grandma inserted the old version of Portals XL into her new computer, it completely destroyed it!" Lucas says as Tucker pulled out his PDA and began pressing some buttons.

"Keep him busy, you two. I think I know how you can beat him." Tucker says as the Phantom Twins nodded and turned to each other as they smirked.

"Shall we?" Danny asked as Dawn nodded.

"Let's shall," Dawn says as she and Danny flew up, and reared back their fists as they send a couple of Spectral Punches at Technus's chin, and used their combine strength to send him flying into the air as he crashed back down and groaned as the Halfas flew up to his face and glared at him.

"Get back," Danny started.

"You hunk of our Dad's junk!" Dawn finished as Technus glared at them.

"Junk, huh? Could mere junk do this?" Technus asked as a remote, and a robotic finger emerges from the dryer in his chest. The twins stared at him confusedly, wondering what his plan is as the finger presses a button on the remote, and suddenly the Phantom Twin's bodies glowed as Danny was changed into a cowboy, and Dawn was transformed into an alien.

"What the hell?!" Dawn asked in shock while looking down at her green-skinned arms as Technus presses the button again, and Danny transformed into a mailman while Dawn morphs into Fireman. Technus then presses the button again as Danny transformed into Spock from Star Trek while Dawn changed into Erza from Fairy Tail. "Okay, stop that at once!" Dawn yelled while giving Technus Erza's infamous glare as the giant robot flinched in fear and gave Dawn the remote as she pressed the button, and she and Danny were changed back to normal.

"Oh, I'm so happy that's over," Danny says while giving his sister a thankful look, who nodded with a smile as Technus recovered from Erza's glare and growled at the duo angrily as his claw popped out and slammed the twins into a wall as they grunted in pain and grabbed onto the claw as they look down at Tucker, who was hard at work trying to hack into Technus's giant robot.

"Tucker! Any time!" Danny and Dawn shouted in unison as they struggled to pry the claw from out of their bodies.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Tucker shouted back at them in frustration as Sam and Lucas turned to him worriedly.

"What's wrong, Tuck?" Lucas asked as Tucker groans in annoyance and turned to his friends.

"I'm trying to bypass the program, but I can't! He must have upgraded."

"What do we do?" Sam asked while wincing as she saw Technus slamming the Phantom Twins on a wall over and over again.

"We need the latest version of Portals XL, but where are we gonna get it this time of night?" Tucker asked as Sam smirked and pulled out her phone.

"Leave it to me," Sam says while dialing a phone number as the twins were slammed against the wall again.

"Ugh, guys," Danny started.

"Hurry up!" Dawn shouted, looking a little daze from being slammed on the wall repeatedly as a delivery girl, named Tracy, shows up on a scooter and drives up to Sam as she handed her a disk.

"Here you go, Sam," Tracy says with a smile as Sam takes the dist and hands her some money in return.

"Thanks, Tracey," Sam says as Tucker walks up to Tracey with an excited smile on his face.

"Wow! You have access to the latest technology after hours?"

"Yep," Tracey says proudly.

"...What else can you do after hours?" Tucker asked flirtatiously as Tracey gave him an unamused look, and Lucas bonks him on the head as Tracey drives off. "Ow...okay, I deserved that," Tucker admitted with a shrug before working on his PDA with the help of Sam as Lucas walked up to confront Technus.

"Uh, excuse me," Lucas says, gaining Technus's attention as the young teen smiled up at him. "Hi, I'm Lucas. I don't believe I caught your name. Perhaps you should scream it really loud and shout out your motive as all cliche villains do?" Lucas suggested with an innocent smile on his face as Technus blinked.

"Oh, hello. I am Technus! Manipulator of machines! Lord of all gadgetry! Wizard of integrated circuitry!" Technus shouted as Lucas nodded absentmindedly and spotted Sam walking up to him while holding a couple of power cords as he grabbed them, and she winked at him as he winked back and turned to Technus.

"Isn't there more you'd like to tell me?" Lucas asked while discretely plugging the two cords together as Technus smirked.

"Oh, yes! I am also the master of all-" Technus says before freezing as he yelped in pain and began glitching out as the Phantom Twins cocked an eyebrow at him confusedly.

"What's happening?" Danny asked as they looked down and saw Sam that had managed to connect a cord to Technus's head while he was distracted by Lucas as the cord leads all the way back onto Tucker's PDA as he was busy hacking into Technus's systems.

"Portals XL is happening. Everybody knows that every new version of Portals XL has a gigantic hole in its security system." Tucker says with a grin while sharing high-fives with Sam and Lucas as Technus eyes widen in terror.

"What?! No!" Technus shouted while still glitching as he loosens his grip on the twins, allowing them to be able to pry off the claw from their bodies as Dawn turned to her brother with a smirk.

"Shall we, brother?" Dawn asked, gesturing at the claw and at the CD drive on Technus's chest as Danny nodded, but then gained an idea as he turned to Dawn with an excited grin.

"Yeah, but first, let me show you this little trick that I learned earlier," Danny says as he raised his hand and concentrated as his arm glowed and it shape-shifted into a giant blade as Dawn stared at it in shock.

"No way!" Dawn shouted with an excited laugh as Danny nodded and Dawn grinned as she then closed her eyes and concentrated as her arm glowed, and it slowly shape-shifted into a blade. "Sweet!" Dawn cried out cheerfully as Danny nodded, and the twins let out a battle cry as they cut the claw off from Technus's body and grabbed it as they flew over to Technus.

"Process this!" The Phantom Twins shouted in unison as they shoved the claw into Technus's front disk drive, which electrocutes his robot as an 'ERROR!' warning appeared on his screen.

"Wait! That doesn't go there!" Technus shouted in agony as his robot sparks and promptly shuts down as it hunched forward.

"And for my final trick..." Tucker says as he throws the thermos to Danny, who catches it as he then used the Fenton Thermos to suck Technus out of the robot.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Technus shouted in misery as he was sucked into the thermos, and Danny caps it off as the robot shakes and falls apart into a heap of electronics on the ground.

"Nice going, Tuck," Dawn says while flying down next to Tucker with Danny as Tucker smirked.

"Don't thank me. Thank lousy software." Tucker says as he and Dawn shared a high-five. "Ow! That's sharp!" Tucker cried out in pain while reeling back his bloody hand as Dawn remembered that she forgot to change her sword hand back to normal and gave her friend a sheepish look.

"He, he, sorry, Tuck," Dawn says with a nervous laugh as Tucker glares at her while Danny, Sam, and Lucas watched in the background with amused looks on their faces.

* * *

"So, what's the damage from this weekend?" Tucker asked Danny as he and the others were walking together through a hallway of their school. "Did you get in trouble for taking your folks' stuff?" He asked as Danny shook his head.

"Not really. Dawn helped me hauled it all back to the shed yesterday while our parents were out." Danny says as Dawn nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, Dad had asked me this morning to help him check every piece for government surveillance devices," Dawn says as Lucas smirked at Danny.

"Well, it seems that everything had worked out for you, Danny," Lucas says as Danny shakes his head.

"Well, not really. I did have to return those stupid sweats so I can refund everybody's money." Danny says as he stopped walking and sighed as he gave his sister and his friends a guilty look. "And I still feel terrible about the way I treated you guys. Of all people, I should know how it feels to be invisible." Danny says solemnly as everyone smiled at him, and Dawn gave him a side hug as she smiled at him warmly.

"Don't worry, Danny, we forgive you," Dawn says as Danny smiled and hugged her back.

"So would you say you've learned a lesson from all this?" Sam asked while leaning against a locker as Danny grins mischievously and looks over his shoulder as everyone did the same and saw Dash, who was still wearing Danny's clothes for some reason, opening his locker as a pile of teddy bears from his closet fell out onto the ground as everyone sees this and laughed at the embarrassed Dash.

"FENTON!" Dash yelled out in fury as Danny turned to his friends with a smirk.

"Yep. That one person's trash is another person's revenge." Danny joked as he and the others laughed at Dash's predicament.

* * *

**And done! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I can't wait to write the next one. Anyway, before I go, here are the voice actors for my OC'S:**

**1\. Dawn Fenton AKA Dawn Phantom voice actor: Miranda Crossgrove.**

**2\. Lucas Morse voice actor: Devon Bostick.**

**Anyway, as always, I will catch you all later.**


End file.
